Time heals all wounds?
by kandij
Summary: Sequel to "You're my everything". She had finally been able to forget him, the pain that he gave her, the pain that caused her to nearly die. Now he's suddenly come back into her life making painful memories arise. How will she be able to face him again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Welcome to my second story here of this is the sequel to my original story featuring Ron and Hermione titled "You're me everything" if you haven't read it yet, I suggest you do, but if you don't you probably won't get too lost! Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, the author J.K Rowling does.

Chapter 1- When the past comes a 'knockin

A single ray of sunshine pierced through the delicate fabric of the curtains, it danced around the room and illuminated the objects occupying the space. The sun landed almost pleasingly on top of a large bed in the center of the room, causing a large lump to stir and awake form sleep.

Hermione Granger fluttered her eyes open slowly, momentarily being blinded by the sun's rays. She sat up in her cozy bed and rubbed hey eyes, looking over at her bedside table to check the time.

"Blimey! 8:30 already!" She said slightly started, hurrying out of bed. She rounded the corner of her flat and then slowed her pace, remembering that today was Saturday. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and continued towards her kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water from the tap and drank it down. She smiled widely looking out of her window, watching some of the neighbor's children play a game of catch. She set down her glass on the counter and opened her front door bending down to retrieve the daily paper.

Just as Hermione had made herself some coffee, and settled in to read the muggle news, a large brown owl came swooping into her home, hooting loudly. Hermione gave a frightened yelp at the sudden interruption, but then realizing it was her good friend Ginny Potter's owl she sprang form her seat and greeted the bird, carefully removing the letter attached to it's leg.

"Thank you Henry." Hermione said patting the owl gently on the head. Hermione chuckled as she remembered the Weasley family owl Pig, then after Ginny married Harry, they moved in together and Ginny had bought her own owl.

She unfurled the tightly wrapped note and sat back down at the table, sipping her coffee before beginning to read.

_Hermione,_

_I just thought I'd write you so as you could prepare yourself (you'll understand in a moment.) Do you remember how you were to attend luncheon at the Burrow with me Harry, mum, and dad? Well, as you know this was when Harry and I were planning to tell them our news, but last night we received word from Ron, saying that he's coming home again for a visit! So he too will be attending. Just so you know, be there at promptly 11:30, I'll need your opinion on something urgent._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Ginny._

Hermione crinkled her nose in disgust, crumpling the letter within her fists.

"You can go! I haven't a response!" She snarled at the happily twittering owl, shooing him back outside.

She absolutely burned with rage and anger. The last thing she wanted to happen was to have this perfect autumn day spoiled by the mention of a Ronald Weasley. Least of all, attend lunch with him that afternoon. Hermione snorted again, stepping up from the table and thrusting her cup angrily down into the sink so it cracked down the middle. All the memories came fleeting back to Hermione as she remembered the events of three years prior to this.

Of course, three years earlier Hermione had finally been convinced she had found that one person to complete her life, Ron. She recalled that she had just completed school and was out of Hogwarts when he came to stay with her over summer Holiday, both of them still unsure what they would do now that they were out of school. Back then all she wanted was to have Ron to herself, she dreamed of him every night, and found it alarmingly hard to breathe in his presence. He had saved her from near death, which made her attraction stronger; he had been her best friend. Finally one late summer evening her dreams came true and her and Ron confessed their love for one another. She had given herself completely to Ron, as far as she was concerned he owned her!

But that would all change, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, Hermione and Ron grew closer still more in love each day, she seemed almost blinded with love for him. But one day, Ron had left her, muttering only that he couldn't he just couldn't, it was too much. And he left Hermione alone, with no explanation what so ever. She had only seen him on one account after that at Ginny and Harry's wedding, in which she pleaded with him desperately to tell her what was going wrong so suddenly. She remembered standing in the reception hall on that cool spring day, silver tears gushing from her eyes, and the painful memory of Ron thrusting the door open angrily, and walking out of her life for good.

Of course she was crushed, her world tumbled down on top of her, in front of her eyes. Her emotion, her very soul was shattered to bits and pieces. She spent endless nights lying awake crying out 'What did I do?' for weeks she did not speak to anyone, she did not go to work; she did not feel anything but numb. From that day forward Hermione closed her heart off from the male species, telling herself that nothing would ever match him, since then she had never gone on a date with another man (even though Ginny tried several times to set her up.) She never kissed another man, because whenever she finally thought she might be able to, she swore she could taste Ron's breath on her lips from the very last kiss they had ever shared.

Hermione shook with rage remembering the tragedy, yet here she stood three years later, reliving the scene again. She knew she could not go to that lunch in a few hours she just couldn't face the utter humiliation that would be bestowed on her if she did. Though she knew dealing with an angry, and pregnant Ginny would not be a pretty sight.

It was true, a year and a half after their marriage Harry and Ginny potter were expecting their first child, this lunch was when the happy couple planned to reveal it to the Weasley's and Hermione had been asked to come as witness of the event (as Ginny suspected her mother would faint with surprise.)

Hermione looked at the clock on the wall, she had wasted nearly forty-five minutes of her day thinking about Ron when she could be out and about. She then dressed in a hurry, pulled her hair into a tight bun and waltzed out the door.

She wasn't exactly sure where she was going, for she didn't want to go to work. All she knew was that she was bound and determined to enjoy herself that wonderful fall day. Hermione wandered farther into town, she spent a lot of time in some small shops but didn't buy anything. Next, she ogled over some beautiful gowns inside of a fashion boutique, and finally she went to see a movie. Satisfied with her day, Hermione looked around searching for a place to eat as her stomach gave an odd twinge. At last she settled on a small café just a few blocks from her flat. She came her often when she wanted a quick snack to drive away her hunger. So she took a seat at one of the tables and ordered a small salad and tea.

After finishing her meal, the satisfied Hermione got up from her seat, being sure to leave a rather generous tip for her waiter, and exited the café. She pranced down the sidewalk on her way back to her small apartment, her purse swinging over her shoulder.

"Well that's shot the day down a bit." She exclaimed entering the flat and looking at the clock once more discovering that it was now half past five that evening. All thoughts of Ginny's lunch were pushed from her mind as she nestled herself contently by the warm glow of the fire to read her newest book. She hadn't gotten far when there was a sharp wrapping on her door.

"Just a moment!" Hermione yelled placing a bookmark to mark her place. She hustled to the door hurriedly and swung it open a few seconds later; revealing a red-faced Ginny.

"Ohh, h-hi Ginny!" Hermione stammered, not expecting Ginny to come and see her.

"Save it Hermione!" Ginny said shoving her way into her flat. "You didn't show for lunch!" she bellowed turning to face her friend.

"Oh, uh, yes about that Ginny I am sorry but it slipped my mind, you see I had plans and—"

"Don't you even waste your breath with those lies Hermione Granger!" Ginny hissed. "You know how important that was to Harry and I that you were there! You've known about this a week in advance and you didn't show. WHY?"

Hermione looked at her, she knew that Ginny would be upset but she didn't think to such a degree, "Ginny please, I just—…" Her voice was interrupted.

"Didn't you get my owl?" Snarled Ginny.

"Well yeah I got it first thing this morning."

"That!" Ginny said cattily, "Was you reminder!"

"Ginny, you know that I couldn't bare to stay there with him, you know it."

"That's why you didn't show? Hermione it's been three years! You told me you were over him!"

"Well I lied." Hermione said shooting her a look of anger. "You don't just get over something like that."

"You're going to have to face him you know! If it's the last thing I do you'll talk to me brother, I will not listen to you carry on about him the rest of my life!" Ginny ranted, "What's more, I didn't even tell Mum or dad, so we've rescheduled for tomorrow evening, and you're going to be there this time! And I don't care if Ron is there, you're coming and that's final!"

"Ginny I…"

"No Hermione, you've got to face this once and for all!" And with a loud crack, Ginny vanished.

Hermione knew that she was right, she was going to have to talk to him some day, but why now, why when things had just begun to fall into place. She let her mind wander briefly thinking how much her life had changed. Her best friends were married, expecting their fist child. Hermione lived alone in an empty flat, doing work that she never thought herself doing. And most of all, no Ron Weasley to stay by her side during the nights.

Hermione shook her head; ridding her mind of these thoughts telling herself that thing's do not work as we plan. After another brief moment she decided to take a long, hot, relaxing shower to calm her nerves.

She entered her bathroom, and flicked on the light. Then she dropped her clothes, and turned on the tap of the shower, letting the warm water wash over her. Hermione lathered her hair with her shampoo, thinking of how lonely she was, how pathetic she was for not being able to face something as silly as an ex-boyfriend. She rinsed the bubbles from her hair and smoothed it. Hermione began to vaguely recall one of the painful memories that still lived inside her, making her heart ache with grief every time she remembered.

They had been in this very shower, they had just purchased the flat and moved out of Hermione's parents house. She had just stepped into the shower, when Ron had come up behind her, together they playfully washed each other in the warm waters, and snogged one another in turn.

The memory was too painful for Hermione to recall fully. She stuck her face into the water and let it pelt her closed eyes. She wrapped her arms around her back and shoulders, as if it were someone else and breathed deeply. She flung her head back so that the water hit her neck, Hermione let out a small moan, imagining that she was back in Ron's arms and he was gently kissing her neck. She pulled her head up to the flowing waters, opened her mouth and mimicked a kiss that she wanted so desperately to give to someone. When the water entered her mouth she jolted back to reality, letting her arms fall from her body.

She exited the shower, and put a foot cautiously onto the ground beneath wrapping herself in a cozy towel. With another towel she wringed her hair dry, still in too much of a remembering haze to realize that she could just dry it with her wand. She turned around in her steamy bathroom resting her had next to a nearby wall. Another picture of the redheaded beauty flashed before her, and she shoved her body angrily away from the wall.

Finally she jerked herself back into her right mind, and approached her sink. She peered into the person staring back at her in the large mirror, that pathetic helpless person. Hermione turned away from it feeling disgusted at her image. Slowly she opened a drawer and pulled out a hairbrush and detangle spray, resting it gently upon the counter. Her hands danced through the contents of the drawer searching for her comb; instead they fell upon something rough and tiny. Hermione closed her eyes, whimpering at yet another painful memory taking place in her mind.

She pulled her hand out, grasping the small item. It was a brilliant shade of blue, that always reminded her so much of his eyes, the small butterfly shaped hair clip he had given her that same morning as the alluring shower that they shared.

Hermione had been bent low against the sink brushing her teeth, but her hair kept falling into the water, each time she thrust it aggressively out of her face. Ron out of nowhere came up behind her and help one arm over her eyes, then he removed it revealing the delicate hairpiece. She remembered how she ogled over its beauty, as Ron gathered her thick hair back and so caringly placed the pin in her hair.

Hermione threw it angrily back into the drawer before slamming it shut. Then she dressed herself in her nightclothes. She made her way into her bedroom and sat down on the foot of her bed, brushing her tangled mane of a hair, immersed in thought once more.

_Knock, knock, knock._

She abandoned her brush and started for the door, hoping that it would be Ginny so that Hermione could tell her how sorry she was and promise her she would not miss the next dinner. Hermione grabbed the door handle and flung it open quickly.

"Oh Ginny I…." She began but her voice suddenly quit on her.

There he was, Hermione's emotional crash of three years earlier standing before her very eyes, on her doorstep. Ron Weasley peered down at her, his red hair falling delicately in front of his eyes, his beautiful, gorgeous eyes that now appeared to be swimming through Hermione's very soul.

Hermione stood there awe struck, her wet hair dripping water droplets onto the floor giving her a look that closely resembled a drowned cat. Her eyes widened, and filled with anger seeing him there, seeing him for the first time in three whole years.

"Hey 'Mione." He said simply, reaching forward to caress Hermione's soaking locks of deep brown hair.

A/N: Okay well here we are, what's gonna happen? I do! REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. And the second chapter will come a 'knockin.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, the author J.K Rowling does.

Chapter two-Sickness and health.

Hermione could not believe _him._ Coming back here after all this time, unannounced, just expecting her to talk with him like nothing happened. She heard him start talking again but quite honestly couldn't hear him through the loud thumping of her heart that now was beating in her chest violently. She couldn't look at him, she just couldn't force that pain upon herself again.

"How have you been? Ginny said you were to join us today so when you didn't show I thought that I would…" Ron babbled.

Hermione cut in, her hands clenched tightly into fists, "I think you should go." She said firmly, one hand already to close the door on him.

Ron said nothing; Hermione slammed the door hard in his face before he could say anything. She waited for a moment, and then when she heard his footsteps leave her door she crumbled. She fell limply into a ball onto the floor, tears instantly burning her eyes. She couldn't swallow her heart seemed to be blocking her from breathing at all. Hating herself for crying, she wiped away the tears quickly then got to her feet trying to re-gain composure. She rubbed her temples; her head was no killing her from all of the memories flooding her mind. Hermione did not know how she would ever survive that dinner tomorrow, though she had to for Ginny. For the rest of the night Hermione tried endlessly to push away the haunting memories occupying her brain but had no luck. Eventually she resorted to a sleeping tablet to help her sleep, and then headed off for bed.

The next morning came much too quickly for Hermione, she was already awake at dawn. She started her day the same way, drinking down a glass of water, and settling in to read the paper, this time without interruption. Though, the dreaded thoughts of the dinner were still in her head.

Hermione got up suddenly, deciding to ready herself for the day. She made her queen sized bed neatly and then went to her closet. She looked at the outfits before her, but was only half focusing on them. Her hand automatically reached for a box resting upon the top shelf of her closet. She opened the top and looked inside, staring at a large stack of letters, from her friend Harry. She had saved every letter form her friends, and determined to stop thinking of Ron, Hermione decided to read a few—just a few to remind her of how happy she had been at Hogwarts.

Two hours later she had lifted her spirits after reading ten letters from Harry that she had received the summer before seventh year. Then realizing the time, she placed them back inside her closet and hastily selected an outfit. Eventually she chose a deep brownish-red sweater, and white khaki pants, it looked flattering on her, and pleased with her reflection she smiled in her mirror. Then to finish the outfit she swept her hair into a small ponytail.

Hermione spent the rest of the day lingering inside her flat, working diligently on paperwork. She was currently working at the Ministry Of Magic as a secretary to the head of the Department of Time-control and Time-monitoring. Her boss was a man that had worked there for the past fifteen years by the name of Mac Tebz. Hermione thought he was a great boss, and he main job was to take care of the paperwork for the cases he was assigned. Then she had to file them accordingly and run various errands. She did not mind the job, she rather enjoyed working for Mr.Tebz. He was a rather jolly sort of character, always laughing at his own jokes, and silly mistakes. Plus, the pay was good, it wasn't an overly large sum of money, but it was more than enough to keep her living from week to week. Hermione was quite satisfied with her career actually.

After she had finished all of the weekly paperwork, and put it neatly inside her bag to bring to work the next day, Hermione slumped into a chair and watched the TV. It was only two O'clock, and Hermione still had another five and a half hours to go before she could get the sure to be distress dinner out of the way. She was happy that Ginny and Harry would finally be telling Arthur and Molly, but she couldn't help but think her happy mood was to be spoiled by Ron. And suddenly she was eighteen again, dancing around the room with Ron holding her tightly.

"_Okay Ron I'm back! Well what's all this?" Hermione asked kicking off her heals as she entered their flat, can you believe it she was living with him!_

"_Just a bit of a surprise!" Ron told her taking the bags form her arms and giving her a peck on the lips. "Go on sit down." He beckoned._

_Hermione looked around the apartment was lavishly decorated for Valentine's day, their fist Valentine's day together. There were large candles everywhere, the lights were dimmed, and there was a trail of rose petals leading down the hall and into the bedroom. She couldn't believe how much thought and time Ron had invested getting this together. There was something else that allured her, the strong scent of lily of the valley flowers loomed in the air, they were of course her favorite flowers. _

_Ron came back out of the kitchen, "I've got a whole evening planned for the two of us!" he said, handing her a glass of wine. "Here, I almost forgot." Ron said holding a large bouquet of lily of the valley flowers in his arms, mixed with the most beautiful yellow roses (her favorite type of roses) blended in._

"_Oh their beautiful!" She shrieked holding them to her nose. "Thank you!" Hermione said placing the flowers on the table. "So what's this you've got planned?" she inquired, drawing figure eights on his chest with her fingers._

"_Well for starters, a dinner by the fireplace, accompanied by music of course. Then a little gift for you. A hot bath, and then…" Ron raised his eyebrows suggestively._

"_oooh!" Hermione cooed taking another sip of wine._

_They sat down next to the fireplace atop a large furry rug. Ron, had purchased some fine take French take out, and displayed it enticingly on the floor. After a complete hour of toasting and eating a wonderful meal, he gave a wave of his wand and their plates were gone._

"_Impressive!" Hermione said looking down at the place the dishes had been sitting. _

"_I can do some things Hermione!" Ron had joked. "Now then, close your eyes, and no peeking!" He warned waggling a finger in front of her._

_Hermione did as she was told, and soon Ron gave the go-ahead to open them. Hermione gasped!_

"_RON! No I couldn't possibly… where did you… how did you… this is too much!" She was positively overwhelmed; Ron had purchased her a new series of fantasy books that she had been so interested in the last time they went shopping. They retailed for nearly 40 galleons. _

"_No, just take them, you know you want to. And there's something else. Open that top book there." He instructed._

_Again she did what he said, she squealed and attacked him with a bone-crushing hug. _

"_THANK YOU!!" _

"_Well, your welcome!" Ron said kissing her hair gently. Then, he grabbed the box containing the silvery chain coiled inside. Ron had spent a fortune on it; it was a long silver chain with a heart shaped diamond pendant hanging delicately from it. It also contained an inscription all the way around the chain._

"_You are the everything I've always dreamed, you are the one that holds me close. You are the person I've so long admired. You're the sunshine that makes me smile; you're the perfect thought to think. You're my everything."_

_After Hermione presented Ron his gift, a new racing broom, and a large box of fancy chocolates, they danced into the bathroom emerging a half and hour later. Ron was dressed in silky red boxers, which complimented his hair astonishingly. Hermione had pulled her hair down, and was now wearing a rather kinky looking ensemble Ron had laid out for her. _

_They kissed again for the twentieth time that night, and then quite unexpectedly Ron threw Hermione down onto the bed, shortly throwing himself after her. He stroked her hair. She caressed his skin. Their hands found each other's, and they locked tightly, then they shared another deep kiss. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, and Ron lowered himself closer to her. Finally, the night was complete, one Hermione considered to be the best and most romantic Valentines Day ever._

"Come on now get a grip! You'll be seeing him again, and you cannot have thoughts like that running through your head!" Hermione told herself, trying to shake off the alarming thoughts she had just experienced.

The time had come, it was time for Hermione to leave and meet Ginny, Harry, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, and of course Ron at the Burrow, a place Hermione hadn't been to in over a year now; out of sheer fear of seeing Ron.

Hermione arrived at the Burrow at exactly half past five that night. She was immediately greeted with a bear hug from Mrs.Weasley.

"OH Hermione! You never visit anymore! Come here dear!"

"Good to see you again Molly!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Now lets not waste time, or the supper'll get cold!" She said leaping into the dining room.

Everyone shuffled in and took their seats. Mrs.Weasley atone end, Mrs.Weasley at the other. Harry and Ginny on the side, and Hermione and Ron on the opposite. Hermione was finding it harder and harder with each second that past not to look at Ron, she knew that if she did even for a moment, she would either start crying, start screaming, or want to kiss him again.

Everyone picked at their food, chattering along happily, brushing over many topics.

"Hermione it's been so long, how is your work with Sir Tebz going?" Mrs.Weasley inquired after everyone completed talking about Arthur's work these days.

Ron dropped his fork suddenly and coughed. "You all right dear?" Mrs.Weasley asked leaning over to pound him on the back.

"Mmm, fine Mum." Ron choked, draining his milk down.

Hermione continued on, still trying with every bit of self-control not to make eye contact with Ron. "It's going quite well, we just wrapped up a case about illegal time travel and the ghastly consequences." She explained picking away at her potatoes.

"Excellent, excellent!" Mrs.Weasley proclaimed, Tebz is a wonderful chap indeed.

"How's your work Ron?" He asked his son.

Ron now worked at a small company that had to do with the making and selling of Qudditch supplies. It was a small building that was located in the southernmost part of Britain; it had just opened about five years ago. Ron was a salesperson there, though on occasion he got to manufacture his own supplies to sell to the customers. He loved his job the pay was phenomenal and best of all he got to work with new and exciting products.

"It's going great. We just got in this new broom, it's family sized so you can fly the whole family on it! It's a brilliant idea." Ron exclaimed with a grin on his face.

Hermione's heart was racing at the sound of his voice that she had longed to hear for such a great length of time. She focused her eyes upon him, her jaw dropping in astonishment. At that very moment she wanted to forgive him, he was still perfect, perfect for her and only her. She sighed, as she gazed fixiatedly on him. His eyes seemed bluer, his face had tanned, his hair was long and hung in his eyes, he had appeared taller still than she remembered, and his eyes were an even deeper shade of blue.

"Speaking of family sized brooms." Ginny said, looking towards Harry and grasping his hand. "We're about to have one of our very own!" She blurted out.

Just as expected Mrs.Weasley was the most shocked out of the group she sprung from her seat so quickly her chair fell onto the floor. Then she jumped up and down excitedly.

"OH GINNY! HARRY! CONGRAGULATIONS!!!" She yelled very loudly, running over and hugging them both.

"Well, my own daughter is going to be a mother!" Mrs.Weasley beamed, giving Harry an approving pat on the back.

"Thanks." Harry said, grinning widely.

"I wondered when we'd have little Potter's scuttling about!" Ron chortled.

"I must throw you a shower Ginny dear! We can get you everything you need for the baby!" Mrs.Weasley squealed.

"Oh would you mum? That would be fabulous!" Ginny yelped.

The excitement continued for the rest of the dinner, all the focus now changing to Ginny and Harry's highly anticipated bundle of joy that was on the way.

The dinner lasted for well over an hour, and Hermione who was just about to faint from being so close to Ron, told everyone that she had to leave for home because she had loads of paperwork to complete.

When she returned to her empty flat, Hermione had fallen into a deep emotional depression. All she could think about was how much she wanted Ron back suddenly, she was only thinking about his good qualities, completely forgetting his bad ones. Her feet carried her subconsciously into her bedroom again where she trailed over to her closet, this time she reached for a much larger box piled with letters.

These were Ron's letters. Hermione brought them out into the living room and sat on her couch reading over them. There were several letters he had sent her in an angry rage from his work. Six that Hermione had saved from their most recent year a t Hogwarts, and one that confessed his love for her, which she had reluctantly stumbled upon by accident one day. Nighttime fell and she was deep in thought and memory that the letters brought before her, she was crying again, wildly, madly even. Her throat was dry, and her heart felt like someone had torn it out, twisted it up and stuffed it carelessly into her chest.

_CRACK!_

Harry appeared before her. Hermione shoved the letters quickly inside the box and attempted to act as normal as she possibly could.

"Busy with paperwork eh?" Harry said, looking at the large box beside her.

"No." She mumbled in a weak response.

"Hermione listen, I know it was hard for you to see Ron again, especially after what happened and how long its been. You looked like you were about to pass out before you left."

"I'm sorry I ruined your dinner Harry, I just couldn't bare to stay there that close to him for another moment." Hermione explained stepping closer to where Harry was standing.

"Oh, no you didn't ruin it! You did a phenomenal job of keeping calm." Harry said a bit aghast.

"Oh, well thanks, I think." She forced a small smile on her lips.

"I can't imagine how terrible it must be to see him again Hermione, you must still want to kill him!" Harry said a bit of sarcasm in his voice, he was hoping to lift Hermione's spirits with this but when he saw the dark expressiong his words left on her face he wiped the smile off of his own.

"Actually no." Hermione said, turning away, "All I wanted to do was tell him that I am sorry for some reason. It's well stupid really but, I still love him Harry." She said in a very serious tone. "The only thing I was thinking about the whole time I was there was how much I want him back."

"Hermione that's… totally…. Well strange." Harry choked out.

"I know, I know! But I can't help it, he's still the only person I've ever been able to see myself with, and all though I'm furious with him, and with all the memories he brings back, I still want him, just him."

Harry looked uncomfortable as he rubbed his next awkwardly, "Hermione, I didn't want to be the one to tell you, I thought you knew. Ron's… well, he's engaged."

"Engaged?" Hermione said startled, whipping around to face Harry. "That can't be… Ron… there's no way… he's… what?"

"I'm sorry." Harry said sympathetically, they were the only words of comfort he could think to offer. He watched the tears re-from in his best friends eyes as her eyes shot around from place to place in thought. You could almost see her heart tearing in two all over again.

With no warning at all Hermione shot off towards her bathroom, "Hermione! Where are you going?" Harry called out hurrying after her.

Hermione ran inside her bathroom and retched violently into the toilet. Her hands were trembling, her whole body was shaking in thought, she lifted her eyes to see Harry standing in the door looking completely alarmed.

"You all right?" He asked stepping in, snatching a washcloth off the rack and wetting it with cool water.

"Fine. Sorry." She gasped in a shaky voice, struggling to get to her feet.

"It's perfectly fine, I've been watching Ginny puke her guts out for the past month, trust me I'm used to it!" Harry joke now steering Hermione onto her bed forcing her to lay down and placing the cloth onto her head.

"Thanks." Hermione said quietly.

"No problem. You just get some sleep okay. And… try not to think about Ron." Harry told her before leaving.

But that was as good as useless. How could Ron, her Ron be getting married to someone other than her? There were a thousand questions running through her mind, she couldn't even focus on one at a time. Another stream of tears fell from her brown eyes as she thought the most troubling thought of her life,

"He's really moved on, I'll never be a part of his life again. He'll just live on without stupid old me, forever."

**A/n: **Chapter two complete! Hope your all enjoying it so far. Thank you for the very nice reviews so far, don't stop now keep it up!

REVIEW! REVIEW NOW! REVIEW ALWAYS! REVIEW LIKE YOU NEVER REVEIWED BEFORE! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, the author J.K Rowling does. **

**A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers! All of the reviews were so very nice! Please keep them coming!**

Chapter three- Everything happens for a reason

Hermione did not get much sleep that night, for she spent most of it crying herself literally sick again. She felt absolutely horrible. There was a knot in her stomach so tight it felt as if it would burst from the pressure at any second. Her heart was on fire with pain and staid in her throat at all times. She did not know why she was so upset, was it because this meant that she would never ever have Ron again? Or was she just jealous?

The next morning at exactly seven o'clock, Hermione rendered attempting to sleep useless and quickly got dressed so that she could be at work as prompt as possible, thinking that it would take her mind off of the situation at hand.

When she reached her desk stationed outside of Mr.Tebz's, Hermione took her seat and began pouring over paperwork immediately. She worked and worked, until she had completed every last piece of paperwork, made copies, and ran all of the errands that she was assigned. It was nearly twelve thirty when Tebz called her into his office.

"Yes sir, what is it?" Hermione asked shyly peering her head inside.

"Ahh, of course, Miss Granger I am just overwhelmed with paper work, well of course as you can see it's flooding my desk!" Tebz chuckled, peering over a rather large stack of papers. "I will be staying in for luncheon today so if you could please find some spare time to fetch me some coffee that would be lovely. Oh, and also some of those wonderful little nibbly doughnut things from the cafeteria."

"Right away then sir!" Hermione said scurrying off. In less than five minutes she had followed through with his instructions and gave a loud knock at his door.

"Enter!" He said.

"Here you are sir, doughnuts and coffee. Is that all?"

Tebz licked his lips when he spied the plate of doughnuts. "No I think that will do nicely, All right then I suppose you can take your break now Miss granger." Tebz said waving his hand dismissively.

"Oh sir, I won't be taking lunch today, isn't there anything you've got for me to do, you see well I've finished with my paperwork."

"All those already have you? Splendid, splendid, splendid indeed! Remarkable Miss Granger. Well let's see perhaps you could deliver these memos in person, save me the task of putting a spell on them to fly themselves there." Tebz patted a second stack of paper nearly six inches high.

"I'll get right on that Mr.Tebz sir!" Hermione said snatching the many papers from his desk.

Another half an hour went by, and Hermione had successfully delivered each and every last one of the memos. From then on the day was rather boring, but Hermione still managed to keep herself busy, trying with all her might to chase out the thoughts of Ron's engagement. At promptly five Hermione gathered her things and set off for home. When she arrived she found Ginny standing at the front of her door.

"Hermione! I can't believe you went to work today! Harry told me that you were ill, mum's made soup for you, come inside this minute." Ginny beckoned.

"I'm fine Ginny, really." Hermione said forcing a weak smile onto her face, "I was just shocked." They entered Hermione's flat and Ginny scuttled into the kitchen to heat up the soup properly.

"I don't care what you say Hermione, you're sick! As in puke-your-guts-out sick! And we can't have that." Ginny said shoving the steaming bowl under her nose.

"Ginny it's nothing at all."

"Just eat the soup!" She commanded forcefully.

Hermione did as she was told and began to slurp the soup in a grateful manner. When she had completed she gave her wand a wave and the dirty bowl was instantly gone from sight.

Ginny leaned in placing her hands on the table, "Now Hermione let's get down to business."

"What do you mean 'get down to business?'"? Hermione asked sitting back in her chair.

" You've got to be honest with yourself, you were so worried about what Harry told you, and you made yourself sick!" Ginny said.

"That's not true… I hadn't been feeling well all day, but I'm much better now thank you." She said getting from her seat and grabbing a glass of water.

"Hermione we both know that you didn't want Ron to belong to anyone except you, but that's simply not going to happen! I mean really, you couldn't expect him to come back to you!"

"What?" Hermione said slightly stunned, "I didn't expect him to come back. I just never figured him for anyone other than myself."

"You're a mess Hermione! You were finally getting yourself together and he popped in, to inform us of the engagement no doubt. You've just got to pull yourself together. It's been THREE whole years, you need to move on."

"I loved Ron." Hermione told her coldly, "You can't expect me to forget that!"

"Of course not! I am not asking you to forget it, I'm telling you to get OVER it!" Ginny hissed.

"Get over it? Get over it! Who are you to say that? You have no idea what it was like! So don't you even say that to me! Don't you even!" Hermione warned.

"Look Hermione, I'm sorry but you needed to hear it from someone, you can't drag this out forever. I know he hurt you, but it's time to move on." And suddenly Ginny vanished away.

Hermione was burning with rage again; she could not believe that her best friend had just said something so ghastly to her. "Get over it!"

"_How am I supposed to get over it when he comes prancing back into my life after all this time? How can I just see him and act as if nothing is wrong? How can I pretend not to love him, when I still do?"_

Hermione's eyes flushed again, she had not cried this much in decades, whenever the subject of Ron came about Hermione turned into a blubbering useless emotional wreck. She shook her head from side to side trying to stop herself from crying again. However her attempts failed her, another memory floated into her mind once more.

She was walking along the street with Ron hand in hand, the stars twinkling happily above them. They reached the end of the street and Ron pulled her into a fiery kiss, dipping her low to the ground. Hermione let her body go weak at his touch and kissed him back. For the rest of the walk, Ron carried her in his arms something he always did when he really wanted to show his love.

Hermione could not stand the thought. It was just one of the thousands she had swimming inside her, re-playing on random occasions. She decided to go to sleep early that night as she was exhausted, and miraculously sleep came to her that night. She dreamed that it was her that was marrying Ron, and it would be her that she grew old with.

The next morning came again more quickly than Hermione would have liked, but she reluctantly got out of bed, showered, dressed and went once again for work.

There wasn't much to do that morning, since she had done everything the previous day. Her hair was lying limply and lifelessly; her eyes were weighted down from lack of sleep. She wore a glum expression all day.

It was about ten minutes until Hermione was scheduled to leave for the day when she entered Mr.Tebz's office to deliver the latest stack of files for him.

"Hello Miss Granger, oh thank you." He said staring gloomily at the fresh heap of papers. "I think that will due nicely today, good work, you may leave now."

"Well okay sir, I suppose I had best be off." Hermione said very quietly.

"Miss Granger, one moment please."

"Yes, sir?"

"What's troubling you? You haven't been your normal perky self these past few days. Everything all right?" Tebz inquired.

"Yes sir, everything's fine.

Tebz did not look convinced; "I'm guessing it's personal troubles then."

Hermione stammered, "W-well, n-no, that is err yes I suppose that's what it is, but I…"

"Oh come now, there must be problems in the love life. Now miss Granger, I would like to think of myself as not only your boss but also your friend, after all you have been so loyal to me these past… err what is it now… two years?"

"Three next month sir." Hermione answered.

"Yes, yes, indeed. Now come here and sit down! I'm no love expert but well I would like to help my best employee out." Tebz laughed, gesturing for Hermione to sit on the chair opposite him.

"Well thank you sir, but really it's nothing."

"If it isn't!" He snorted, "Your looking so sad these days. Now tell me, what's the matter?"

"Really I…. Mustn't"

"Miss Granger, there is obviously something eating away at you, its quite all right you can tell me." Tebz pressed.

"Oh well okay, why not? You see sir, my err… ex has come back recently, and well he's engaged." Hermione told him.

"Aha!" Tebz exclaimed, "I knew it. Well now I take it that you loved this man?"

"Ohh very much sir! But one day he just…. Just left, without reason!" Hermione said choking back a batch of tears forming behind her eyes.

Tebz slid a box of tissues to her, "I see, that is tragic, but you know all things happen for a reason, I'm sure the man had a reason for leaving."

"That's no excuse!" Hermione retorted.

"Oh no I say it isn't, but perhaps it was for the best, you turned out successful after all."

"Yes, but it's not enough. I always could picture myself marrying him. He was my very best friend since eleven." She cried.

"You poor dear, and might I ask who is this mystery man?" Tebz asked in a concerned voice.

Hermione sniffed, "His name is Ron, Ron Weasley sir."

"Ronald Weasley? Arthur's son! Of course!" Tebz yelled excitedly.

"You know him?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Yes, I know him quite well miss Granger, I was very fond of him, very good lad, a friend also."

"Ohm, I see." Hermione said disappointedly, looking down at her feet.

Tebz pursed his lips before speaking, "I think that perhaps I know why he left my dear."

Hermione jolted her head upward she was completely taken aback, how could her boss possibly know why the love of her life left her all those years ago? How was he friends with him? How did he even know Ron? How in the name of Merlin could he even begin to say that he knew why he broke her heart? And if he did, why hadn't he mentioned it sooner? Could he have possibly not known about her and Ron? But surely if they were old pals Ron must have told him about her. It was so puzzling, Hermione could not begin to imagine what Mr.Tebz knew of the absent Ron, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to.

**A/N A terribly short chapter indeed, I apologize but I really wanted a cliffy (to provoke reviews of course sinister laugh) so what are you waiting for! Give me reviews, and I'll post the next chapter, when Hermione learns it all, what will happen? How will she take it? You'll just have to review to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters the author J.K Rowling does.**

**A/n Thanks for all my reviewers, this chapter will clear things up nicely! Things are finally going to get rolling again! **

Chapter 4- And now you know Hermione

Hermione did not understand for a full minute. It was taking her mind time to comprehend what her boss was telling her. How could he possibly know why Ron had left her all that time ago? Surely he had never really met him, or was friends with him. What was the meaning of this? And why hadn't he said something sooner.

"Sir… I'm afraid that I don't understand you." Hermione croaked after her voice returned to her.

"Miss Granger, I am not sure that I should be the one to tell you this, I suspect that Mr.Weasley had would have told you everything."

"But please sir, he didn't. How do you even…? You can't possibly know why he…." Hermione choked out.

"Well my dear, I know all too well why he left, or at least I'm fairly certain. You see miss Granger, I knew Ron since he was a young boy. His father mentored me when I was just beginning to work for the Ministry. I got to know him, and soon I was one of the Weasley's good family friends. That's how I know him."

"Yes I suppose." Said Hermione sully. "But what do you mean… 'You know why he left'?"

Tebz hesitated for a moment, gave a large sigh, then sat down again, facing Hermione. "It's a long story, but since Ron neglected telling you I should, it has obviously troubled you for these past few years. I must warn you, that it is not a very happy story, and are you certain you would really like to know?"

Hermione did not hesitate at all she just had to know, it was tearing her apart for too long, now she finally had the opportunity to tell the truth and she had to hear it for herself. "Yes sir I'm ready."

"Okay then. If I remember correctly, it was about three years or so back, and it was during the summer time. I hadn't seen Ron in a few months, he had just finished school. Anyways, one evening he came running into my office, all a fluster." Tebz leaned closer. "He claimed that he had just found his best friends… murdered they were, in Mr. Harry Potter's apartment in London."

Hermione gasped. "That never happened, Harry is alive today, perfectly well."

"Let me finish miss Granger." Tebz said patiently. "He asked me if I could do something, he wondered if it would be possible for me to reverse time. And all though highly illegal as it was, Ron and his family had done so much for me over the year and I figured I owed it to him. I thought that if no one ever knew, and I didn't file any forms, no one would find out and it would go unnoticed. I made him swear to the deepest secrecy, he couldn't tell anyone anything because if he did and the Ministry found out not only would I lose my job, but the effects would be reversed."

"That doesn't explain anything sir!" Hermione said hotly, her temper and heart racing.

"I'm getting to that." Tebz continued, " He agreed, and wanted me to hurry. So I preformed the spells and the past events of the previous twenty-four hours were erased from everyone's memory except for Mr.Weasley's and myself. Not too long had gone past when Ronald returned. Again, he was panicked and he told me that it was too painful. He said he couldn't sleep because every time he closed his eyes he could still see his two friends lying dead on the floor, and even though he knew that they were perfectly fine he was still troubled that history would repeat itself. Among this, he told me that something very wonderful had happened that day, and now it never existed. He mentioned a girl… who I assume was you; he was staying at your home after all. He told me that the morning before Harry's attack he had admitted his love to you, which he had wished to confess for so long. Ron told me that you and him had shared a kiss together, and was relieved to finally have you for his own. But, after the spell that never really happened. He couldn't tell you because of the fear of harming his other friends. But it pained him very very deeply to remember it, and he said every time he saw you he wished that it would still be happening."

Hermione gave a weak sob, She remembered that night when she had asked Ron why he was acting so peculiarly and he said that he could not tell her, but she had to trust him. "What did you do?" She asked finally.

"I was rather short with him, I was late for a meeting and I was upset that he had brought it up again for I feared the consequences. I told him he must learn to deal with it. Then he showed me his memories, and they were very heart-breaking, but none the less I instructed him not to tell anyone."

"Oh, I see." Hermione felt awful, but it still didn't make sense, her and Ron did get together. It was so difficult to grasp the concept that there was a time before her and Ron got together that they were actually, together.

"He later told me that, he successfully managed to keep his friends safe and was very happy, but Potter's flat had been raided that same night as the non-existent murder. Do you remember this?"

"Yes I do." Hermione said, "Harry had a lot of things stolen, they caught the guy though and I remember them saying that on that same night he had killed a neighbor of Harry's!" It was beginning to make some sense at last, she was putting it together she remembered how happy Ron was that Harry and Ginny were ok. He was freakishly cheery, despite the fact that so many of Harry's items were now missing.

"Well I didn't hear from him for awhile. I assumed that he had found a way to cope. After a few months past, I ran into him one day and asked him how he was. He said he was doing just fine and that he had now moved in with you. He was very happy as I recall. I was delighted to hear this, and that meant that he had not told anyone so we were safe."

"But Ron and I were together for nearly a whole year before he left!" Hermione said growing impatient.

"Yes yes, well you see about a week after this he came to see me again. This time he said that he was now having nightmares about his friends Harry and Ginny, being murdered again. I told him that was impossible because that criminal that had raided the flat, and killed those people had been put into jail for life. Ron of course knew this but still was uneasy about it. I spoke with him regularly for the next few months, and his dreams were becoming increasingly difficult to ignore. Now, he was dreaming about you being murdered and he took it as some sort of sign. He was so afraid that he would lose you, he was making himself sick."

"I don't remember him having…. Wait I do!! Ron would wake up screaming and crying out! He never told me what he was dreaming about, I always assumed it was spiders! Ron hates spiders!" Hermione explained.

"Ahh, I see. So I assured Ron that you were in perfect safety, and to prove this, I looked into the future and brought him with me. When he saw you were going to be just fine, he was satisfied. So I didn't see him for a long time. Then, about two months later, he told me that he had been getting even more awful dreams that he thought were real. It was some kind of twisted reality he explained to me. Every night he saw his friends dying, and you being tortured. For some reason he was also convinced you were going to leave him, and he couldn't take it. He looked as though he was about to die, he had been very pale and deep dark circles beneath his eyes from lack of sleep. He wouldn't believe me when I tried to tell him you would not leave him, and everything was fine. I guess he just couldn't take it, he couldn't erase those memories of Harry and Ginny. And he couldn't shake the feeling that you would die, or leave him."

"I don't believe this! How could he think that I would leave him! It's just…"

"Now miss Granger, I'm sorry this had to happen, now please let me finish. Ron left my office in a hurry that day. I haven't seen him since. I assume that he had separated from you in hopes of forgetting all the dreams, and the unreasonable things he was feeling."

"Sir," Hermione was very angry but was managing to control herself, "How Is it that Ron couldn't tell me, but you just have? Won't the consequences occur if the Ministry finds out."

"Pish-posh!" Tebz snorted, "They couldn't prove anything now, its been too long since the event, they would have no way of tracing it accurately to link me to the reversal of time. If it gets out now, no one will take it seriously."

"Oh. Well thank you sir, I'm glad I finally know. But I must leave." Hermione said quickly, dashing from the room.

She ran down the hallway and into the nearest bathroom. She fell against the wall and let out her tears, she cried uncontrollably. After all this time she finally knew that the only reason Ron left her was because he was afraid she would leave him! How could he think this? Hermione had given him all of her love. The dreams warped his mind into not thinking clearly. Now, knowing this Hermione realized that the separation must have been just as hard on Ron as it had been on her; being as he feared it more that anything else.

Hermione's heart was on fire, her eyes were stinging, her throat was dry and it rendered her useless to try and talk again. What was she going to do! She had wanted to forgive Ron for so long, and seeing him the other day made her do it sub-consciously, and now she had a reason to forgive him. Hermione wanted to tell him, but she couldn't because there was still one problem that was keeping her from telling Ron the truth, and begging for him to come back to her: Ron was engaged to someone else, someone not Hermione. He had moved on and found someone he enjoyed being with more than her.

She would love Ron more, though Hermione did not believe that was possible. Ron would want _her _more. He would dream about being with her forever, instead of Hermione breaking his heart. He wouldn't have any troubles with her. Hermione did not believe she was actually making this woman out to be some sort of stereo-type that she could actually be better for Ron than she couldn't, but never the less she was doing it. She cried harder, clutching her heart.

More tears fell from the corners of her eyes, splashing and breaking onto the floor under her. How was this possible? How had Ron managed to re-break her heart all over again without saying anything to her? Nothing made sense to Hermione; she still couldn't believe that was the reason he left her. She didn't understand how Ron had beaten himself up over everything so much that he was literally going to be the reason for his own death. But perhaps, if he hadn't left her, he would have never slept again, and nothing Hermione said would soothe him, he wouldn't believe her. In time the memories, and the nightmares, and the fears would have torn him apart.

Hermione managed to apparate away into her home again, leaving all of her supplies behind. Tears still poured from her large brown eyes, and she struggled to her feet, and stumbled into the kitchen. She took a shaky hand to get herself some water and drank it down. The she cried harder and the cup fell from her hands. This was all so confusing, there were a million thoughts to think and she didn't know what one to examine first. How would she deal with this? Had she really driven Ron away? And without doing anything at all? She was absolutely over whelmed, even more so than she had been when she heard Ron was going to be married to another woman. Her head began to spin, and the room grew blacker every second. Hermione's legs went weak and she heard her body fall to the ground, colliding with a nearby chair, everything went black and cold.

A/N: I myself feel bad for Hermione! Jeeze, what am I doing to this poor girl? She's strong she'll make it through this. If only she'd learn to not over analyze and get so upset. GET REVIEWING PEOPLE!!!!! Now you know everything, the next chapter will hopefully be a good one! ( well I know it will be but I got to work out a few things first!  ) Will Hermione tell Ron she knows the truth? Will Ron be glad or upset! You better get reviewing because I won't tell you until you do!!!!!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, the author J.K Rowling does.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in over a month!! I've been busy and I'm so so sorry for keeping you all waiting in suspense. Here you are… the newest chapter!**

**Chapter 5- Don't make me say it again **

"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up!" A woman's voice called loudly in a panic stricken manner.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and looked around the room. She was lying on her kitchen floor, Harry and Ginny Potter both hovering over her looking concerned.

"Oh Hermione! Your okay! You had Harry and I positively startled." Ginny squeaked in Hermione's left ear.

"Okay, come on Hermione." Harry said helping Hermione to sit up."

"Do you think you can stand?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes I think I can, it's just my head is… throbbing!" Hermione cried clutching her head.

"Oh my gosh! Hermione you're bleeding!"

Hermione pulled her hand forwards so she could look at it, there was a large amount of blood on her hand. "I must have hit my head when I fell." She said allowing her hand to fall limply to the floor.

Harry heaved her to her feet and marched her over to the couch. In no time Ginny and Harry had used several spells to heal Hermione's wound, and just like nothing, her headache was gone.

"Thank you both! I feel much better now!" Hermione said happily sitting up in the seat.

"Harry, would you go and grab me some ice, you know just in case Hermione's headache comes back." Ginny said sheepishly.

"Of course!" Harry said, leaning in to kiss Ginny's forehead before hurrying out of the room.

"Ginny, is there something you came for, or did you just pop in to say hi?" Hermione asked when Harry had gone.

"Well." Ginny said slowly, "I came alone to have a word with you, but when I saw you laying there I got Harry to help me."

"Err, well thanks, but I would have been fine."

"Don't kid yourself Hermione! You were passed out on your kitchen floor in your own blood! Your needed our help, in fact, if Harry and I hadn't shown up who knows what terrors would have happened." Ginny retorted sounding a bit agitated.

"I can take care of myself you know Ginny." Hermione told her trying to remain calm.

"Yes, well it really looks that way doesn't it? Passing out on floors, throwing up for no reason. Really Hermione, what's gotten in to you?"

Hermione did not respond, she knew that her friend wouldn't have a clue about what she's going through, and most of all she couldn't bear to tell her about what Mr./Tebz had shared with Hermione earlier that day.

"Here's your ice Hermione." Harry said in a chipper tone.

Ginny shot him a look of annoyance but Hermione took the ice great fully and placed it against her head. "Thanks Harry." She said quietly.

"Well Ginny, I had best be off, I promised your Mum I would help her get rid of those pesky Garden Gnomes before they settle in for winter." Harry said, grinning in Ginny's direction.

Soon Harry had gone and Ginny and Hermione were left all alone again. Hermione got up from the couch and walked back into the kitchen, placing the ice inside the freezer again.

"Hermione, you can't just ignore me and hope that I will go away. I'm worried about you, and so is Harry. Why can't you just tell me what's been going on?" Ginny coaxed.

Again Hermione did not respond, she felt her throat tightening, and her stomach knotting again. She remembered the news about Ron that had finally been revealed to her, the news she so desperately wanted to hear. But now it was too painful to repeat aloud, Hermione was afraid that if she told Ginny not only would she not understand, she would lose it again, and Hermione just wouldn't allow that.

"I'm telling you Ginny, there's nothing wrong with me."

"Horse-feathers! Hermione you've been acting strangely all week. For heavens sake, I am your best friend if you can't tell me then you can't tell anyone! I wasn't born yesterday I know when something is bothering you, just tell me…. NOW!" Ginny said hotly.

Hermione turned away and wiped another silvery tear from her cheek. She tried to re-gain herself before Ginny noticed, but it was too late. Ginny had already seen, immediately she was embracing Hermione in her arms, trying to comfort her much like a mother. Hermione let it all go, she couldn't help it. She cried harder, and stuck close to Ginny only because she felt if she let go of her she'd pass out again.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Hermione separated, and stared down at her shorter friend. "Ginny, I…"

Ginny interrupted, "You don't have to tell me now, but when you want to I'll be here." She smiled.

"Okay." Hermione nodded.

The two friends shared another hug, and suddenly Hermione was left alone again.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPH

The next day Hermione did not go to work. Instead she worked hard all day cleaning out the very filthy flat. At half past noon, Ginny appeared once more.

"Hello Hermione, glad to see you're not at work today. How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks." Hermione told her, passing Ginny a glass of water, "What's new then?"

"Oh, not much, I just well, wanted to check up on you I suppose." Ginny said, though it was obvious she had bigger more exciting news and was bursting to share it with Hermione.

"Okay then, what else?"

"Oh Hermione! It's wonderful!" Ginny said happily, scooting around the table closer to Hermione. "Mum's planning to throw Harry and I a baby shower in a few weeks! Everyone is going to be there, all our family, and friends! It's going to be so much fun! We don't have a date set yet, but Mum thinks in about three weeks we'll be ready."

"Oohh, Well that is news!" Chuckled Hermione, " Just please don't play any silly games…. I hate those!"

"I know you do Hermione, and so does me and Mum."

And hour later, after Ginny and Hermione had finished gabbing about the upcoming baby shower, Ginny began to question Hermione about what was troubling her again.

"Please, Ginny, don't make me say it again." Hermione begged, more tears forming behind her eyes.

"Hermione I can't stand to see you like this, it hasn't been this bad since Ron left. You're not yourself you're making yourself sick, and every time anyone mentions it you start to cry. Please just tell me, you know that you can."

Hermione choked, and stifled her tears.

"Wait. It's Ron isn't it?" Ginny said quietly, staring at Hermione, "Hermione? Is that what it is?"

Hermione nodded in an answer, then buried her face in her hands.

"But nothing's happened between you, you only saw him once at the dinner, where is this all coming from?" Ginny asked, patting her on the back.

After a full minute Hermione finally spoke, she managed to mumble out the words, "I know why Ron left." Before collapsing onto the floor once more.

**A/N Another short chapter, nothing too exciting happened, but the next two should be good. I'll be working on them all this week, so it shouldn't be too much of a wait! REVIEW PLEASE!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Welcome back to the story. I thought that to make things a bit more interesting for all you readers out there, I would switch it up a bit. So for this chapter, instead of the story being told from Hermione's point of view, we will look into Ron's, later on in the story I might do a chapter on Ginny or Harry, so I'll switch off. I'm thinking Hermione will still be the main person, but I'm not certain yet. Okay, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, the author J.K Rowling does.**

Chapter 6- And the living is easy

Ron's POV

With a loud snap the door closed, echoing in the empty building. A large man began to walk down the corridor.

"Morning!" He called, waving at a passer by.

The man was none other than Ron Weasley, the tall, skinny, red-haired son of Arthur and Molly Weasley. It was just like any other day for him, another fabulous day at work doing what he loved. For the last two years Ron has worked for a small company that specializes in manufacturing new products and Qudditch supplies. Ron has always loved the game, though not much of a player, he was a huge fan. So it was natural that he would love a job where he got to make some of his own products, and test them out. Each and every week, he came to work at exactly ten in the morning (a perfect time for him.) He sees dozens of customers, and helps them find just what they are looking for. Sometimes he gets free stuff, which is his favorite part.

Ron waltzed through another door marked "Employees only." In one swift movement, he whipped out his wand and muttered a simple incantation, which magically recorded the time he began working. He then placed his coat and hat in a small cupboard provided to all the people who work there. Then he ruffled his now much longer hair, and pranced back through the door.

"Good morning Ron!" Said a woman working behind the counter.

"Oh hey Sherry! What have you got for me today?"

"Well for starters we have a new shipment of brooms that need to be sorted, stocked, and recorded in the books. Then you and I have to get started on inventory." Sherry told him happily.

"So nothing too hard then."

At once Ron set to work, and in no time he had completed the stocking of the new brooms. Ron did various chores while Sherry assisted the customers that were pouring in a continuous stream. When everything was finished it was nearly time for his lunch break.

Ron and Sherry made their way to the staff lunchroom and pulled out their dinner.

"Jeeze Ron I've never seen you work this hard at work. Usually you get it done but none to soon." Sherry said sipping a cup of coffee.

"Well, I guess I'm just in a good mood today."

"Really? Well that's good to hear because for once I'm not the one who has to do everything."

Ron nodded, "Hey do you think it would be all right if I left a few minutes early today?"

"Well I guess it's fine, I mean you've certainly earned it."

"Great! Thanks Sherry, you're the best manager a guy could hope for."

"Oh it's no problem Ron. but if you don't mind me asking, why are you leaving early?" Sherry asked him.

"It's just that, I've got dinner plans tonight, and I wanted to be ready on time."

"Gotcha, say no more."

For the rest of the day Ron worked on inventory and helping several customers find new playing jerseys for their favorite teams. And then at last Ron could go home.

He lived in the uptown area, about six blocks from work in a small town home.

"_Another day done with!" _Ron thought to himself as he fumbled with his keys and stepped into the house.

He wasted no time; he showered and picked out a nice pair of pants, and a shirt to match. Soon he was ready for a night on the town. He looked at his reflection closely in the mirror; the deep navy shirt made his eyes pop, and the black dress pants made him look taller. Ron tousled his hair haphazardly, and then winked at himself in the mirror.

Suddenly, without any warning a large owl swooped through his window, depositing a small letter on his bedside table. Then, before Ron wrote a response to the letter, the bird flew off into the sky.

"Okay…thanks." Ron mumbled, slightly angry at the bird. Ron walked over and picked up the letter, immediately he recognized the handwriting on the envelope, it was from no one other than his friend Harry Potter.

Ron smiled as he remembered seeing Harry for the first time in nearly a year two days ago.

"Looks like Daddy Potter has some news." Ron chuckled to himself, and then he quickly unfolded the note.

_Ron;_

_It was so great to see you again the other day, you've really gotten to be a stranger around these parts, and you have to visit more often. Anyways, your Mum is throwing Ginny a baby shower and wants everyone to come. You know women, when I asked when it was they told me they weren't sure, so in about two or three weeks. Ginny told me to write you and ask you to come up, and to bring Hannah along with. That way she can go to the shower, and you and me can catch up! I think it's a great idea._

_Let me know what you decide then,_

_-Harry _

Ron smiled down at the letter, and then carefully folded it back up.

"_This is the perfect chance for everyone to finally meet Hannah!" _Ron thought, still grinning. _"I know they are all going to love her as much as I do. It's been so long that I've been to the Burrow for a real visit, Mum, Dad, Harry, and Ginny haven't even met her yet. Maybe I'll plan a vacation so we can stay up there for a few days." _

Ron was very pleased with himself, he was finally going to get the chance to parade his new fiancé in front of all his family, he had been waiting for this day for what seemed like forever, and his chance had finally come. In fact, Ron was so excited by this news that he nearly forgot that he had to be at Hannah's apartment in ten minutes for their date.

Hannah Phillips is three weeks younger than Ron. She lives out in the countryside with two roommates in an old country house. Hannah is also a Witch, who comes from a long line of Witches and Wizards in her family. Hannah never went to any local school to be taught her magic; instead her whole family home schooled her. She has only one brother named Josh, who is two years older than Hannah, is.

Ron and Hannah met at a local Qudditch match, and connected immediately. They have been dating for a year and eleven months, and just two weeks ago got engaged. Hannah works at a Muggle furniture store, selling and making pieces of designer furniture.

Ron drove for only ten minutes to reach Hannah's doorstep, it was amazing even though they were now engaged, Ron still got butterflies in his stomach right before he would meet her. He took a deep breath and started up the walk outside her door.

Before Ron could even reach for the knocker, the door swung open, revealing a beautiful girl of about five eight, wearing pale green sweater, and tan corduroy pants. Her delicate black hair dangled just a few inches past her shoulders, and fell in soft waves around her face.

"H-hey." Ron stammered when he looked into her gorgeous green eyes.

Hannah smiled and looked up at Ron, "Hey yourself."

Ron pulled her into a tight hug and then wrapped his arms around her back, leaning over and kissing her softly. He could hardly breathe whenever he looked at her; she literally stole his breath away from him. _"How is it possible to miss someone so much, when only a little time has gone by since you saw them?" _He wondered.

They separated partially for a moment, then Hannah latched her arms around Ron's neck and tugged him down towards her, kissing him again. After nearly a whole minute, they divided again, and there they stood, in the cool country breeze as the sun was going down, staring lovingly into one another's eyes.

"God I love you." Ron whispered before pulling her closer to him once more.

**A/N So there it is, we've finally met Hannah. I wanted to paint a picture of Ron's life being so simple and easy that it was barely believable and I can't wait to see if I pulled it off with you readers… so REVIEW and tell me!!!! Please and thank you! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm on a roll! Third chapter today! This one is a lot longer that the others, but not as long as the beginning chapter. I'm not sure what everyone likes, short, or long chapters, be sure to include that in your review please! Enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters, the author J.K Rowling does. **

Chapter 7- So many questions

"H-Hermione, I don't understand." Ginny said, sounding alarmed. "What do you mean, you know why Ron left?"

"I mean…" Hermione began, straining her voice to stop her from crying again, "I know why Ron broke up with me."

"But how could you? You only saw him once since then, well twice if you count the wedding, and you barely spoke to him at all." Ginny said looking Hermione directly in the eye.

"Mr.Tebz knew why." Hermione choked out.

"MR.TEBZ? Hermione that's absurd! There is no way in the name of Merlin that your boss knows why Ron and you broke up!" Ginny yelped, "You're not making any sense at all, listen to yourself Hermione."

"Ginny, it's true, I can tell you the whole story, but it won't be easy." Hermione said lifting her gaze to meet Ginny's.

"I want to know." She said scotching still closer to Hermione's chair.

As Hermione began her story, Ginny seemed to get more and more angry with every passing second but did not once interrupt Hermione's story. Hermione had to force herself not to cry, because she knew if she started she wouldn't be able to stop. At last she concluded telling her friend about the ordeal, and waited for Ginny to respond.

"So you're telling me, that Ron left because of something that happened, but didn't really happen, and then got nightmares, and was convinced _you _were going to leave him." Ginny said, clenching her teeth.

"That's right." Hermione retorted meekly.

"And he couldn't tell you this… WHY?" Ginny became very angry with her brother. "I can't believe his nerve, after all these years he wouldn't tell anyone why he left you, and now it turns out that this is why he left."

Hermione simply nodded.

"I remember that night when Harry's flat was raided. Wait, I also remember how Ron was so glad we were okay. Hermione, do you remember that?" Ginny wailed.

"Yes, Mr.Tebz said that Ron came back and told him Harry's flat was raided too."

"So all this time, Mac Tebz knew everything. And Ron, Ron saved Harry and I, but he… broke your heart." Ginny was beginning to realize that without her brother's help, she and her husband wouldn't be here. But she also knew that her best friend has been suffering for three years, and now she finally knew the truth, but had to learn it from someone else. "This is unbelievable." She sighed.

Hermione sniffed, "I know."

'This is all so crazy; I can't even put it all together. Hermione, why don't you feel better now that you finally have the answers?"

"Because it's all my fault!" Hermione yelled, letting hot tears flow down her face.

"Hermione…"

"No! If I would have seen something was wrong none of this would have happened. Ron and I would still be together. And now, now, it's too late."

Ginny leaned in to give her friend another hug. "None of this is your fault, there's no way you could have figured all this out alone, even if you were the smartest Witch at Hogwarts." She comforted.

" I know, I know. But, this means that Ron really never loved me, because if he did he would have stayed with me. I know it, _I know him."_

"Ron did love you Hermione! Every time someone said your name his face would light up. Every time you were with him, you were the only person he saw. Every time you spoke, he only cared about what you said." Ginny told her.

"Then what changed? Why did it just so happen that one day, he couldn't handle it and left? If he really loved me, he would have…." Hermione's voice cut out.

"Listen, Mione' you can't blame yourself for any of this because you didn't know. Think of it this way, now you know what happened, and you know it was nothing you did, it was all Ron."

"I guess none of that matters now does it?" Hermione said sorrowfully, looking down at her fidgeting hands.

"That was _then. _This is _now. _Look at you! You've got it together. You have a great job. A great apartment…"

"That Ron and I bought." Hermione interrupted.

Ginny ignored her and continued. "You've got it all. All you need to do is forget about Ron. You know things can't be that way, I mean honestly, would you really want it to be like that again? Three years ago you were eighteen years old, and you thought Ron was all you'd ever need. But you don't, times changed, and you grew up and became successful."

Hermione knew that everything Ginny was telling her was right, but she believed that she really did want things to be like they were. She still had not accepted that Ron and she would always be together. But one thing shook Hermione's soul Ron was never coming back.

Ginny rambled on, she saw that her attempts to make Hermione see that none of that matters anymore were working, " Besides Ron is with Hannah now and…."

"So that's her name is it!" Hermione said, temper flaring.

Ginny did not realize that this was the first time anyone had actually talked about Ron's new fiancé in front of her before. "Hermione, really, you know that Ron and Hannah are engaged, and that isn't going to change. Ron found someone that he loves to be with, and loves to be with him."

"_What the hell was I? If he loves her, and she loves him, what was I? All those years I was the one who was with him. Not her! He threw it all away, I loved him, and he loved me." _Hermione thought frantically.

"Rubbish." She said out loud.

Ginny looked at her in disbelief, "Hermione I know this is hard for you to hear, but I won't lie to you, I won't sugarcoat it just to protect you, and you know that you don't want me to do that anyways. You're going to have to hear this from someone, sometime."

Hermione closed her eyes. Once again she knew that Ginny was completely right. But Hermione had so many mixed feelings about the whole situation she couldn't sort it out fast enough. Her brain could not physically process all this information at one time. And her Ginny was throwing more at her.

"Ron and Hannah are great, Ron's told me in his letters that he loves her. I'm happy for him Hermione, and if you really did love him, you would be too."

"_What!? This is insane who is she to tell me all of this! Like she has a clue. What does she mean, if I really loved him? I still love him." _

"Frankly Hermione, your situation is hard, it sucks. But you need to get a grip, after all this time you can't let this ruin your life because it won't amount to anything anyway. Hannah is…"

"Don't you dare say her name to me one more time Ginny Potter." Hermione yelled.

"You know that I'm right about this Hermione, just accept it."

"Your right about a lot of it, but you make it sound simpler than it is. You don't understand any of this. What's worse, you keep throwing this at me one thing after another, honestly Ginny how am I supposed to react to that. One minute your telling me that my life is better without Ron, and the next your telling me how happy he is that he isn't with me!"

"Well, it's the truth. The cold, hard truth. And since you can't hear it from anyone else, you're going to hear it from me. It's tough and I do understand why you're so angry, but there's nothing you can do now. Hannah is with Ron now not you." Ginny retorted.

"I told you not to say her name. I think you should go now." Hermione said turning her back on Ginny.

"I do too. I'm sorry you had to hear that Hermione, I'm sorry that I always have to be the one to hurt you more. But you know as well as I do that I'm right about it all." Ginny chortled. "I'll see you in a few days, and we'll talk more."

And with a loud crack, Ginny vanished.

"_Rubbish! She's right, but she has no reason to be such a jerk about it all. Honestly, doesn't she think I know all of the stuff she keeps telling me? Why can't she get it through her head that I don't want to hear about Hannah? What a sickening name, Hannah."_

The same thoughts continued to eat at Hermione for the rest of the day and well into the night. She felt bad about being so short with Ginny, but believed that she crossed the line. For some reason Hermione couldn't get anything to make sense. It was like a never-ending circle of thoughts that kept materializing inside her mind. She knew that her friend had been right about it all, but it hurt too much for Hermione to hear it said. Hermione knew that tomorrow she'd have to get up early again and go to work, all the while forcing herself to remain calm and professional. She went to bed early that night, but did not fall asleep until the early morning hours because she couldn't stop asking herself what Ron was doing at that exact same moment.

When it was time for her to get up, Hermione found it difficult. But nonetheless she was dressed casually and headed off to work at exactly seven o'clock.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Ron's POV

_Harry,_

_I'm so glad you owled me yesterday. I'm thinking about coming up a week or so before the shower so we can hang out, and I'll bring Hannah with me of course. This is going to be so much fun being with everyone again. And plus I can't wait for you Mum, and Ginny to meet Hannah; you're going to love her. So just write to me with the details about the date so I can plan it all out._

_-Ron_

Ron re-read the letter and placed it into and envelope. He addressed it to Harry's new address just outside of London, and sent it straight off using his owl.

It was about seven in the morning; Ron was standing in the middle of his bedroom in his boxer shorts thinking about how grand his date with Hannah was the night before.

"_I can't wait to marry her. I love her so much." _ He thought for about the tenth time that morning.

Ron settled himself onto the rolling desk chair in his room. He closed his eyes and leaned back comfortably, and just as he did he felt something behind him. Someone had taken their hands and placed them over his eyes, making it impossible for him to see.

"Guess who."

Ron smiled, he could feel her warm breath against his neck, and it gave him an odd fluttery feeling that made him believe he was flying in the morning clouds. "Hey you." He said.

He spun the chair so that it was facing Hannah; he looked up at her thinking how great she looked in her night shorts and tank top, with her knee-length robe covering her. He pulled her close to him, and she sat down on Ron's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, smiling widely.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"I slept perfectly." Ron smiled, kissing her neck.

Hannah ran her fingers through his feathery red hair, which made Ron jump.

"Maybe we should get some breakfast." Ron said suddenly rising to his feet, and pulling Hannah up so that she could balance on his shoulders. Hannah squealed, but held onto him tightly. He raced down the stairs quickly, and into the kitchen.

"Put me down!" Hannah begged through her laughter.

Ron did as he was told and placed her onto the breakfast table. "Better?"

"Yes." Hannah responded, plating a fresh kiss on his lips.

Ron smiled back playfully, and ran his hands down her arms so that he could link his right hand with hers. "So what will is be today?" He questioned turning away trying to walk to the fridge. Hannah tugged him back to her, and pulled him in so that she could position her legs around his waist.

"Can't I just have you?"

**A/N So I hope no one got confused when I switched POV's, I tried to make it as easy as I could. Please let me know what you are thinking when you read this chapter. The next one will be up soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N This could get very confusing; because I keep switching POV's, just try to pay attention. I'll try to make it a smooth transition. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, the author J.K Rowling does. **

Chapter 8-Guilty as charged 

Ron's POV

"Hannah, not now, I've got to be at work by ten." Ron told her, as she kissed his neck repeatedly. 

"Come on, it's only seven, I'm sure you can make a little bit of time for me. Right?" She said seductively. 

Ron blushed a deep red color, before giving in to Hannah's request. Back up the stairs they raced, hand in hand. The bed looked so warm and inviting, but neither of them noticed since they were already busy tearing off each other's clothing. The sun peeked into the room through the curtains, and rested on the glittery engagement ring sitting on Hannah's left ring finger. Hannah lay down on the bed and pulled Ron nearer to her body, Ron reluctantly kissed Hannah's neck, shoulders, and chest, and fell deeper into her. 

A half an hour later they trudged back down the steps, and began to cook breakfast. Hannah whipped up a batch of waffles, and Ron made them toast with apricot jelly, which was Hannah's favorite. After a heavy breakfast Ron and Hannah got ready for work, and soon they were off to their jobs. 

Hermione's POV

When Hermione got to work that morning she was greeted by Mr.Tebz waiting for her near her desk.

"Good morning sir!" She said in a chipper tone.

"Miss Granger." Tebz answered.

"I'm sorry I was gone yesterday, but I wasn't feeling well, I promise I'll have the paperwork done by noon." Hermione explained setting her thins on top of her desk.

"Oh come now Miss Granger, no need to rush things. I don't blame you for not coming to the office yesterday. What I told you must have hit hard. Are you quite all right?" Tebz questioned.

"Yes sir." Hermione grinned, trying to pull off being completely fine with her life. 

"Humph, well nevertheless, if you wish to leave early today you may do so. After all, you haven't taken a vacation in over a year." Tebz raised one eyebrow and looked at Hermione before continuing inside his own office.

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione sighed, plopping into the chair, "If I live to be thirty it will be nothing short of a miracle." 

The day passed surprisingly quickly and soon it was time for Hermione to go home. She stayed almost and hour later than usual to catch up on all of the paperwork. At last, she was completed, and then next day would be easier. Tomorrow was Friday and if she worked hard she wouldn't have any dreadful papers to fill out the entire weekend. 

When Hermione got home, again Ginny was waiting for her. After a long talk the two friends patched things up, and talked out their differences. Surprisingly, Hermione was feeling like herself. Maybe it was because she had kept so busy that day; she didn't have time to think about anything else. Or maybe it was because she didn't have to worry about Ginny being upset with her. Ginny also brought news about her shower, which was to be held the next weekend. She was ecstatic, she could hardly wait to see everyone at her shower, and tell them all her news. Hermione was amused at Ginny's giddy behavior and for the first time in nearly a week, she had herself a good laugh.

Over the weekend, Hermione did not have to do any paperwork, which pleased her. She spent most of her time outside keeping busy; it was a foolproof plan that would keep her from thinking about Ron. It worked the first time; it would have to work again. And all too soon, it was Monday again, and Hermione had to return to work once more.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ron's POV

It was early Monday morning; Ron and Harry had set up the time for him and Hannah to come stay until the shower the following weekend. Both Ron and Hannah had taken the week off for work, and both of them were excited to go to the Burrow for a full week. Ron decided that since they had so much luggage, they would drive to the Burrow, which was about and hour's ride.

"I'm so excited for you to meet my Mum and Dad, they're going to love you!" Ron said as they drove along a winding country road.

"Yeah." Hannah said, looking out the window.

"_Something's wrong, she's never this quiet." _Ron thought. "Hey, you sound upset, what's wrong?" 

"Oh, it's nothing really, I'm just nervous I guess."

"There's nothing to be nervous about, trust me, everyone's going to love you and your going to love them, you'll fit right in." Ron said.

Hannah smiled, "I know but what if they don't"

"They will." Ron encouraged as he leaned over to kiss her forehead. 

After the long drive they finally arrived at the Burrow around nine thirty. Ron got out of the car and stretched his muscles, then walked up the path to the house, Hannah following behind. 

Ron pushed through the door, and found himself standing in the messy Weasley kitchen once again. 

"Mum! Dad! We're here!" He called out, and almost immediately loud footsteps could be heard crashing down the steps. Mrs.Weasley appeared in the doorway, her face instantly lifted.

"Ohho, Ronald dear! You're home!" She cried, rushing over to give her youngest son a hug. "How was the drive? Oh never mind all that there will be plenty of time later. Your father is at work; as usual I swear if he didn't have a family he might as well live at the Ministry. Harry and Ginny are coming over later, after Harry return's from work. Your sister isn't working now, what with her condition." Mrs.Weasley stopped suddenly, spying Hannah out of the corner of her eye. "There she is! Come here sweetie, it's good to finally meet you." Mrs.Weasley pulled her into a hug the same way she did to Ron.

"Good morning Mrs.Weasley, I'm so happy to get to meet you." Hannah said, in her sweetest voice. She looked over Mrs.Weasley's shoulder to see Ron, who was now giving thumbs up meaning _I told you so. _

Mrs.Weasley pulled back from the hug and turned again to Ron. "Now then, you two need some breakfast in your stomachs then."

"Actually Mum we already ate earlier." Ron said.

"Rubbish, you need real food now come on." 

After Mrs.Weasley's fabulous breakfast it was already eleven in the morning. Harry and Ginny would be coming in soon. And just after Mrs.Weasley finished the breakfast dishes, she began making a lunch for five of them to enjoy.

"Hi Mum, mmm, smells delicious." Ginny said strolling into the kitchen twenty minutes later. "Ron! I didn't think you'd be here this early!"

"We've been here since nine." Ron told his little sister, "Oh right, Ginny, this is Hannah, my uh, fiancé." Ron declared proudly resting his hands on Hannah's shoulders. 

"Oh my gosh! Ron talks about you all the time! I can't believe you here, and we have a whole week to get to know each other. This is fabulous!" Ginny squealed. 

"Ron talks about you a lot too, and Harry also." Hannah said, again in her sweet voice.

"Ginny, I thought you said you brought those pictures for your Mum to look at!" Harry said, sounding slightly aggravated with his wife as he strolled into the kitchen. 

"Never mind about that Harry! Look whose here!"

"Ron! All right!" Harry said walking towards Ron, and smacking him on the back. 

"And Hannah too!" Ginny said angrily, pulling Harry over to meet Ron's girlfriend.

"Right, yeah. Hey Hannah, I'm Harry, Ron's brother in-law if you didn't already know."

"And best friend." Hannah added, shaking Harry's hand. 

A few minutes later the group of young adults went outside for a quick walk around the garden, all the while talking about Ron and Hannah. A half hour later, Mrs.Weasley had completed dinner, and was shouting from the kitchen window to come and eat. All thought Ron and Hannah were not a bit hungry the quartet came inside and sat down to eat.

"Oh Mum, I nearly forgot, I sent an owl to Hermione this morning, she's going to be joining us for supper if that's okay. (The family had made dinner plans for Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hannah. And Mr. And Mrs.Weasley to have dinner, since Mr.Weasley wouldn't be around for the luncheon.)

"That's fine dear, the more the merrier. It will be just like old times then! All the kids coming home." Mrs.Weasley said quite satisfied, taking a swig of butter beer. 

"Hermione's coming?" Ron said startled.

"Well yeah, honestly Ron, I just said that." Ginny said.

Ron felt a knot rise in his stomach. _"Hermione coming to dinner, with Hannah here? How is that going to go over? Harry, Ginny, and Mum all told me she was so upset when I left. Maybe she's fine with it. I saw her a few weeks ago and everything went fine, except she didn't really look at me. And then there was that whole incident where she slammed the door in my face, back at our… I mean, her apartment."_

The truth was, that Ron hadn't thought about Hermione much since he met Hannah. He hated himself for leaving her, without explanation, but he thought that it was for the best. He missed her desperately at first, but somehow he survived. Then when Hannah came along, he completely forgot about his old school friend. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione's POV

Hermione hurried home after a long day at work. She was going back to the Burrow to have dinner with Harry, Ginny, and the Weasley parents. Now that she was feeling more like herself she was happy to be going back to the Burrow again. She changed from her work clothes into a red blouse, and crème jeans. Then with a flick of her wand, she vanished form her apartment and re-appeared seconds later in the Weasley family room.

Hermione gazed around at the familiar scene before her. She could hear a bunch of voices in the kitchen, and straight ahead of her was where Ginny was standing with a girl that looked to be about Hermione's same age with flowing black hair, and the most beautiful shade of emerald green eyes Hermione had ever seen. 

"_That must be another one of the Weasley family friends." _Hermione thought.

No one seemed to notice her at first; Hermione watched Ginny rush over to help her mum with the dinner, and left the young girl standing alone by the fireplace. Just as Hermione was about to step over and introduce herself, she saw him. Ron. 

Hermione's jaw dropped to the floor. _"Why in the name of Christ is he here? Ginny must not have known he was going to show up whenever he felt the need of all the nerve, it's totally and completely rude. He just shows up and walks around like he…." _

Hermione felt her blood run cold, and her heart stop beating in her chest at the sight before her eyes. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, her head began to throb, and it felt like someone had just ripped into her with a thousand knives. Ron came up behind the girl and swept her into a passion filled kiss, just as he had done to her so many times. Suddenly she understood, that was Hannah; the girl that replaced Hermione. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ron's POV

"_She looks even more amazing than ever. Standing over there. Everything is perfect, everyone loves her just like I knew they would." _Ron thought. He couldn't wait one more second he just had to kiss her again, he hadn't been able to all day, because he was afraid to in front of everyone, but now that everyone was busy he could make his move.

Ron stepped closer to where Hannah was standing over by the fireplace. He wrapped his ands around her and pulled her aggressively towards him. Their lips met, and he dipped her low. Then a few moments later released her and stood smiling. 

"I couldn't help myself anymore." Ron told her, gazing down into her eyes. 

"Truthfully I couldn't either, I was trying not to cause a scene in front of your family." Hannah said playfully tugging on Ron's shirt. 

Ron tore his glance from his beautiful bride to be for a split second. He looked up and gazed across the room. 

There she was, standing right there. Hermione. Looking like someone had just split her soul in half. Looking the way Ron had only seen her look one other time in his life. 

_It was springtime, a beautiful May afternoon. The day of his best friend's and sister's wedding. The sun was sparkling on a cloud free day. The birds were singing. And everyone was excited, eager, anxious, nervous, and panicked all at once. _

_The ceremony began, an outdoor ceremony in the British countryside. The music played and all of the bridesmaid's and groomsmen were standing at the alter. Now it was time for the best man, and maid of honor to walk down the aisle and wait for the Bride and Groom to appear. _

_Ron grasped Hermione's small hand, but couldn't stand to look at her. He already felt bad enough for walking out on her a few nights earlier. Together they began their walk down the aisle together, hand in hand. He had pictured it so many times in his head, but instead of Ginny and Harry, it was himself and Hermione, walking down the aisle to get married. Now he was walking with her, at a wedding, but it wasn't theirs. He felt awful, but found it impossible to speak, the walk was taking forever and he was only vaguely aware of the whimpering Hermione at his side, pleading and begging to talk to her._

_But he couldn't, he couldn't stand to tell her the truth, it hurt him too much, so he took the easy way out._

_At last they reached the alter, and took their places. Harry walked up, and stood proudly waiting to see his fiancé, soon to be wife. A few moments past, and his little sister appeared looking beautiful in her white strapless gown. Her brilliant red hair swept back elegantly, sparkling in the sunshine. Her face covered by the veil. _

_The ceremony ended soon enough, short simple and to the point just how Ginny always wanted. Now the reception was about to begin. Ron managed to avoid Hermione for the first hour and a half but when he stepped out of the crowd and wandered to a nearby tree he couldn't avoid her anymore._

"_Ron! RON!" _

_But Ron did not listen; he pretended not to see her. _

"_Ron please, w-why can't you j-just tell me?" Hermione wept, Ron turned to face her, and it nearly killed him to see her. He wanted to run to her and tell her it would be okay and that he was sorry, but he couldn't do that either._

"_Ron, please, what did I do? You can tell me."_

_He looked at her standing there helplessly, calling out to him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her hair was falling gout of it's delicate updo and sticking to her tear-stained face, her mascara was running from the corner of her eyes all the way down her cheeks. Ron swallowed hard, and then turned to walk away._

"_Ron don't go! Ron! RON! I love you!" He heard Hermione call out, one last time he turned to look at her, there she stood in the spring sunlight, alone by an old oak tree, pouring out her heart, crying so hard Ron could see her chest heaving up and down about to explode; and he turned and left._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Now Hermione ware the same look on her face, not crying, but about to explode, she looked the same she did on that spring day, utterly crushed, confused, and alone.

And for the first time, Ron felt guilty. Guilty for being so selfish, guilty for leaving Hermione, guilty for breaking her heart, guilty for not giving her the explanation she deserved, guilty for being engaged to another woman. 

**A/N My favorite chapter so far, how about you? In this chapter I wanted to have a good look into what happened, as well as have another cliffhanger. Don't leave me hangin'…get those reviews going!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Chapter nine

**A/N: Chapter nine! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with school and stuff. Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the author, J.K Rowling does.**

**Chapter 9- Nice to meet you **

Hermione snapped back into her apartment, just moments after she had left. She ran to her room, and fell onto her bed, collapsing into a fit of hysterical crying. She thought she could face him again, after Ginny had talked with her through everything. But it caught her by such a surprise; she had no warning that he would be present at the dinner, and to bring that girl. Plus, it didn't help matters any that Hannah was one of the prettiest girls Hermione had ever seen.

Hermione wasn't sure how much time went by, and she didn't care, all she did was lay on her bed, her face buried deeply into the pillows, crying feverishly. Suddenly, she felt something; her bed sank under weight, almost as if someone else was sitting beside her. She managed to lift her head momentarily. There she saw Mr.Weasley sitting at her side, looking down at her.

"M-Mr.Weasley! What are you doing here?" She wailed, attempting to cover up the obvious fact that she had been crying.

"I just came to see if you were all right. Mrs.Weasley said that you didn't show up for the dinner, so she sent me to remind you in case you had forgot."

"Oh." Hermione sighed, whipping tears from her eyes, and sitting up.

"Now tell me," Mr.Weasley continued, "What could possibly be the reason for a young woman such as yourself crying so hard she sounds like she is about to die?"

When Hermione did not answer, Mr.Weasley got up from the bed and walked closer to her. "Hermione, you must know that you are just like a daughter to me, you know you can tell me anything. I hate to see you this way, and everyone is expecting you for dinner tonight."

"Why didn't they send Ginny?" Hermione ignored him and asked the question that was really on her mind.

"Ginny, was busy attending to the dinner and the guests. If you would like to talk to her, I suppose I could fetch her. But Hermione sweetie, I…." Just as Mr.Weasley had said these words, Ginny materialized from behind.

"It's all right Dad, I can talk with Hermione, you go on back to the Burrow."

Mr.Weasley looked slightly put out, but did not say a word. Instead he gave Hermione a small kiss on top of her head, and snapped out of the room.

"Hermione, you've been crying again! And why weren't you at the Burrow for dinner? Did you forget? We can't start if you're not there!" Ginny pressed.

For the first time Hermione spoke, "I was there Ginny. But SOMEONE neglected to inform me that a certain someone would be there, with a certain someone else!" She choked.

"Oh. Oh Lord! Hermione I am so so sorry! It must have slipped my mind, like an idiot I forgot! Really, I did know they were coming but I just forgot to tell you! Oh, Hermione I am so sorry!" Ginny said startled.

"Well it's too late for apologies now isn't it!" Hermione wined. "Do you know how horrible it was to walk in there… unnoticed by anyone; and watch him make out with her in the middle of the room?" Hermione said, now vaguely aware of her shaking body.

Ginny looked completely stunned by the information she was hearing, "Hermione I had no control of that. I thought that you would be fine with this, you're going to have to meet Hannah at the shower, and you will have to talk to Ron. It might as well be now, that way you can get it over with."

Hermione was still quivering, "I know Ginny. But it just caught me off-guard. There is no way I'll survive that dinner if I have to watch that the whole night."

"But you've got to come! You can even leave right after we eat if you want to. And, I'll make sure you sit someplace where you won't have to look at them if that will help. Hermione I know you can do this! You can do everything, this should be nothing for you!"

Hermione laughed at Ginny for saying she could do anything, because that had to be the lie of the millennia. She knew Ginny was totally right about everything else, she knew it would be hard and she would have to get it over with at some point. "Fine. I'll go." Hermione said at once, deciding very quickly before she changed her mind again.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ron's POV

Ron did not know for sure if Hermione had seen him kiss Hannah or not, she must have otherwise why would she look so horrified. Plus, she had left almost instantly after.

"_Ron you're an idiot! You bloke, why did you have to do that? Now it's all my fault that Hermione left. And, Merlin only knows what Hermione is doing right now…." _He thought.

"Ron, come on back inside, I think we are going to eat soon." Hannah said, taking a seat next to him on the garden bench.

"Boy have you got a lot to learn! Us Weasley's are always undoubtedly late!" Ron laughed at her.

"Well, then in that case I retract my previous statement!" Hannah joked, kissing Ron lightly on the lips.

"You know what else that means?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows, "We've got time to kill…."

"Are you serious? Ron that's completely inappropriate w-…" Suddenly, Ron tackled her, stealing the words from her mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist once again, and Ron shifted his weight to keep his balance on the bench.

"RON!" Ginny screamed, from near the door, "A word… NOW!"

Ron separated himself from Hannah, and straightened his shirt. He walked towards his sister, and looked over his shoulder to see Hannah fussing with her hair.

He followed Ginny into the house, and heard the door slam violently behind him. He was about to turn back to face Ginny when she seized him by the ear, and dragged him up the steps.

"Ahh, Ginny stop that hurts!" Ginny slackened her grip, but shoved her brother into the wall.

"Now you listen very very closely Ron!" Her voice changed to a sweeter, more calming tone, "I'm glad that you are so in love, and that you are having a good time. We are all happy for you…."

"Thanks." Ron blushed, interrupting his sister.

Ginny growled with rage again, "But that does not mean you can prance around here like a bunch of horny toads!"

"We were all by ourselves until you…" Ron retorted.

"HUSH!" Ginny bellowed, "Don't you realize that Hermione has already seen you two getting busy once already today, and if she sees it again… I'm sure she won't think twice about jinxing you to the point of no return!"

Ron heaved a great sigh, and was suddenly reminded of the pained look painted on Hermione's face, and the guild that accompanied it.

"That was an accident, I didn't hear her come in and.."

"Honestly Ron I really don't care. Just control yourself while she's here. Now get your rear down those steps so we can have a nice family dinner!" Ginny hollered, shoving Ron in the direction of the stairs.

He entered the living room and looked around for Hannah. His eyes came to rest on her standing near the fireplace, shaking hands with a tall girl with light brown hair, and large brown eyes.

"_Oh no! Hermione!" _Ron panicked, and rushed down the steps faster than ever, nearly tripping over his own feet.

Hermione's POV

Hermione appeared in the Weasley living room for the second time that evening. Almost immediately she was greeted by Mrs.Weasley's hugs and kisses, and a warm welcome from Mr.Weasley as well. Soon, another girl was stepping closer to her. Hermione now knew that it was Hannah, Ron's new fiancée. She was so pretty, so much prettier than Hermione thought herself to be. Her ebony black hair, and her bright green eyes were the most noticeable features about her, and Hermione burned with jealously.

"Hi, I haven't met you yet, you must be one of Ginny's friends!" The girl said in a very feigned sweet voice.

"Oh, uh- yes, I'm good friends with Harry, and all the Weasley's as a matter of fact." Hermione said back, also in a forced kind voice.

" Well it's so lovely to meet you! My name is Hannah Phillips, I'm Ron's fiancé." Hannah said, holding out her hand for Hermione to shake.

Hermione shook her hand with unneeded force, "I'm Hermione Granger. I went to school with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and all the Weasley kids. We were best friends."

At that very second Ron appeared beside Hannah, nearly out of breath. Hermione's heart jumped at the sight of him. There he was standing right next to her, the girl that didn't compare to Hermione one bit. She was trying with every bit of her being not to scream, she was digging her nails into her clenched fists.

"Hello ladies!" Ron said stupidly, "Hermione, wow it's nice to see you. I guess you have already met Hannah then."

"Uh-yeah, I have." Hermione said, curling her hands into tighter fists.

"Ron, you never told me about Hermione. She said that you were best friends with her growing up. You've only mentioned Harry." Hannah said facing Ron.

Hermione could not believe what she had just heard. Not only had Ron left her all those years ago, but also he had completely neglected to speak even a word about her to his new girlfriend. Hermione had all she could do to restrain herself from hauling off and slapping Hannah and Ron up and down the face repeatedly.

"Oh, well I guess I just forgot. I can't believe that I didn't say anything about her before. She was my best friend."

"Just forget it. It's nothing." Hermione said in hopes of ending the conversation.

"So Hermione," Hannah said, "Was Ron always afraid of spiders? Or was it you and Harry that made him that way?" She laughed.

Hermione crinkled her nose and gave a very sour look at Hannah. "_What the bloody hell kind of question was that?" _She asked herself, and then she realized that she only said it to get attention from Ron and it was obviously working. Ron had started to blush crimson, and then start to play-fight with Hannah; grabbing her shoulders to stop her from hitting his chest.

Without warning Ginny appeared behind them and coughed loudly, before joining the group by Hermione's side.

Ron took this as some type of signal and separated himself from Hannah.

"Come on Hermione, I've got something to show you." Ginny said snagging Hermione by the right arm and distancing her from Ron and Hannah.

"Thank you so much." Hermione said, still scowling with rage.

"I'm amazed you haven't killed either of them yet Hermione!" Ginny joked.

This time Hermione did not give a reply to Ginny's joke; she was too busy staring at the opposite side of the room.

Once again Ron and Hannah were in a lip-lock. Ron was running his arms up and down her back, and Hannah had her fingers tangled in-between the locks of red hair.

Ginny stomped over to her brother as soon as she saw Hermione's look in her face. "Ron! Ron! Just thought of the time that you didn't know when to STOP drinking one of the potions in Snape's class, and you turned pink for a week! Oh that was so funny. HANNAH you've got to hear this story." Ginny said in a loud voice that was sure to break them apart.

"What are you talking about Ginny? That didn't happen…. OUCH! What was that for?" Ron said as he grabbed his sore foot, which Ginny had just stepped on.

"Oops silly me, I guess that happened to Nevil Longbottom." Ginny responded before returning to Hermione.

"SUPPER!! Come on everyone before it gets cold now!" Mrs.Weasley bellowed from the dinning room. Within seconds everyone had come together in the dinning room at the large family table and began to fill up their plates with food.

Ginny sat beside Hermione the whole time, on the opposite end of the table. Hermione did not have to see Ron, or Hannah for the rest of the dinner.

**A/N: There we are! Again, not exciting at all, but at least we've seen Hermione meet Hannah. I'm proud of her. How about you? PLEASE REVIEW!! I'll start working on the next chapter later today, so hopefully I can get it finished by tonight or tomorrow. **


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: All right I won't keep you long, because we are going to get right to business

**A/N: All right I won't keep you long, because we are going to get right to business! This is going to be ****the **** chapter to read, Hermione and Ron are finally going to talk to one another. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, the author J.K Rowling does.**

**Chapter 10-Long Walks in Autumn Air **

**Ron's POV**

The dinner was absolutely wonderful, everyone was just as in love with Hannah as he, Ron was. It was half past eight when the dishes were cleared, and Hermione left. Harry and Ginny stayed back a few more minutes to chat more, but soon they too left for their own home.

"All right dears. Why don't you be the first couple to check out the new attic! Arthur and I have remodeled it so it's all clean and nice. Well I think it's the best bedroom in the house!" Mrs.Weasley said, shooing Ron and Hannah up the steps.

"Ron I love your Mum! She's so funny!" Hannah said when they approached the second flight of stairs.

"Yeah she's pretty great I guess." Ron said back, "Whoa! Look at this! I can't even believe this is the same attic!"

It was true, the dusty, grimy, junk-filled Weasley attic was no more; in fact, it looked as if it was a brand new room in the house! Everything was polished and decorated nicely. There was a large rung covering the shiny wooden floors. And even the walls had been recovered to look like new.

"It's out own little hideaway!" Hannah exclaimed, dropping her bags to test out the bed.

Ron laughed, as she bounced up and down. "I've never seen anyone this excited to come to the attic at my house!"

"Gosh, Ron I'm getting so excited!" Hannah said, stepping closer to Ron and waving the glimmering ring beneath Ron's eyes, "I can't wait to marry you!"

That was it, the word marry. One word, he had heard it a thousand times in his life but never until now did the idea seem so real. Hannah was kissing his neck, and running her hands through his hair, but Ron could only think of one thing: Hermione.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione's POV

Hermione had amazed herself; she had managed to survive the dinner with Ron and his new playmate. A whole hour and a half together. She had done it without killing someone, without crying, and without running off and causing a scene. Hermione was very proud of herself. However, there was still a tremendous knot in her stomach. It was really going to happen, Ron was really going to marry her. Hermione was pleased that she didn't have to look at either of them for more than three minutes at a time, because otherwise she believed that she would not have been so strong. She hadn't looked at the ring, but she heard everyone cooing and fussing over it, just as she was leaving the Burrow. She hadn't been alone with Ron, and she wasn't questioned about how she was feeling by anyone the whole time.

Now Hermione could feel it all starting to catch up with her. Her heart was starting to race again, and her eyes were beginning to sting. _"I have got to get out of here." _She thought, as she grabbed her purse from the counter and skidded out of the door.

She had always gone for long walks when something was bothering her, usually if she walked for a long enough time, eventually she would forget why she was out there in the first place and she would start to feel better. Hermione went wherever she fancied, sometimes she went shopping, and sometimes she would just wander around the city. She didn't have a plan as to where she was going to go, all she knew was she had to do something to take her mind off of Ron.

She was starting to see why she had fallen so deeply in love with him again. She was starting to feel forgiveness towards him. Now that she knew and partially understood why Ron left, she could finally start to heal. But could she really heal if she still had these feeling for him? It was mind-boggling and Hermione could not begin to wrap her head around it. Why now did she want to forgive him, how was it even possible to be able to forgive him? She saw the way he was with Hannah, and realized he had never looked like that when he used to look at her. He was finally happy, but where did that leave Hermione? She had been happy when they were together.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ron's POV

Hannah was still kissing Ron's neck. "Ron, what's wrong you're so quiet all of a sudden?" She pulled away from him to look into his eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just a little tired I guess. Hey you know what would be great? A walk. I think I'm going to take a little walk."

"That'd be great, I'll grab my jacket." Hannah yipped excitedly.

"Actually. If it's all right with you, I sort want to go alone. I haven't been home in so long." Ron said skeptically.

Hannah put her coat down, "Oh yeah of course that's fine! I understand. I'd rather stay here and get settled anyways. Plus your Mum told me later she would start to teach me how to knit!"

"That's great," Ron chuckled, grabbing his own jacket, and with the other arm sweeping Hannah towards him kissing her good-bye. "I'll see you later then, don't wait up!"

The night air felt good against him as he walked down the long country road. It was so freeing, almost calming. It was a perfect clear October night. The stars were out and twinkling, and the moon was shining brightly overhead. The crisp air flowed through his body, and refreshed his soul. Ron didn't understand it, why now after three years was he feeling guilty about leaving Hermione? Was it because he had never really gotten over her to begin with? Or had he just been too busy with Hannah to think about her? Ron knew that when he saw Hermione standing there a few hours earlier, looking so distraught, was the reason he began to think about everything. He remembered how much he loved her at one time; he remembered how they were best friends, and how she had saved his life so many times. He remembered everything, except for why he left her in the first place.

_It was a crisp autumn evening in October, the moon was out, and the stars gleamed brilliantly in the velvet sky. They had been walking hand in hand through the city late at night, moseying through a park. The moonlight made her eyes look even bigger, and make her seem even more beautiful. _

_At last they came to rest on a small bridge, overlooking the creek below. The trees were swaying in the breeze, and cast long dark shadows all around them. The only light was from the moon above. _

"_Mione'? Are you sure you're not cold?"_

_Hermione sighed, and closed her eyes, "yeah, I'm a little chilly."_

_Ron took off his coat, and gave it to Hermione, wrapping it tightly around her small shoulders. "I told you to take a coat along." He teased._

_Hermione did not answer; she was lost in thought again. _

_Ron plucked Hermione's hand from her side and fitted his fingers between hers. "I love you Hermione Granger."_

_Hermione looked up, and met his gaze, "I know you do Ron, I love you." Ron leaned over and kissed Hermione passionately. The coat fell from her shoulders and into the stream as she clasped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer still to her. _

_They divided for just a moment, just long enough for Ron to whisper in Hermione's ear," I don't ever want to be with anyone but you." Hermione gave no verbal response; instead she grabbed him again and kissed his soft lips. _

_After a full minute they separated again. "Oh my gosh! Ron look! Your coat is in the stream!" Hermione yelled through her laughter. _

_Ron tried to look disgusted by it, but started to laugh before it made the intended effect. Without warning he leapt over the edge and into the shallow crick. _

"_RON! What are you doing? You'll freeze to death in there!" Hermione yelled, still half-laughing. _

_Ron seized the coat just before it floated under the bridge and then began to swim to the shore. Hermione was already standing on the bank. _

"_You are crazy you know that don't you?" She said looking at his damp hair. Ron gave a sinister smile and then grabbed her ankles and pulled her in with him. _

_Hermione let out a shriek that pierced the calm night! "What are you doing?" She laughed. _

_Ron tucked her thick hair behind her ears, and then lifted her upwards so that she was clinging to his body under the water. Hermione let her arms rest on his shoulder, and again the two shared a kiss. _

_When they emerged ten minutes later, they were both laughing so hard that they could barely breathe. Ron scooped Hermione in his arms and spun her around, kissing her several times. Hermione bit her lower lip, and then settled closer to Ron's chest, "Let's go home."_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione's POV

It had worked; Hermione was in a complete daze when she returned to her apartment nearly three hours later. She thought she had worked everything out in her mind, but nothing was for certain. For the rest of her walk she just wandered through the streets, watching people drift past her. She often wondered if they were doing the same thing she was, just walking aimlessly to escape her problems, but she always came to the conclusion that they had errands, and various other things to tend to and unlink her actually had real lives. Hermione would beat herself up for it a lot of the time, she hated doing things that were not productive. But eventually, she just would forget about it during the course of her walk.

She frantically searched the contents of her purse for her front door keys while walking up the steps to her flat. She had just got hold of the skinny keys when she let them slip from her grasp, landing with a loud _clank _on the floor.

"Hi."

Hermione furrowed her brow and bent down to retrieve her keys, "How long have you been here! It's freezing out." She said shoving past the tall figure to open her door.

"Awhile actually, but I-…."

"What do you want Ron?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Ron told her, staring down at her face.

"Oh. Now you want to talk to me. Where was that about three years ago?" Hermione said harshly.

"Hermione. Please believe me when I say that I can explain it all if you just give me a chance." Ron bargained.

"Again! Where was that?" Hermione pushed open the door, and let herself inside.

"Hermione, when I saw you today I felt horrible about everything. I can't stand it I just need to tell you everything."

"Oh, oh, now you feel guilty! So I'm supposed to drop everything and take consideration of your feelings; but when it was me standing there begging you to talk to me it was fine to just walk away? You might as well save your breath and go back to miss prissy, I already know why you left." Hermione replied coldly.

"It was not okay for me to leave, but at that time there was way too much going on. I snapped Hermione and I'm sorry. I know that doesn't make anything better, but I can't undo the past! It's over and it happened. The only thing I can do now is beg for your forgiveness, and pray that we will be friends again. I want you to be in my life Hermione, it hasn't been the same without your friendship. Just please, let's talk." Ron pleaded desperately.

Hermione started to laugh, "Oh if that were true." And just like that, she moved aside and allowed Ron to enter inside.

"I don't understand why are you…?" Ron asked in a puzzled voice.

"Because, 'I can't undo the past.' HA! You did it once didn't you?"

Ron gasped, "How did you find out about that?"

"Oh honestly Ron, don't you know anything? I've been working for Mac Tebz for nearly three years now, he told me everything a few weeks ago."

"He told me that it could not be repeated." Ron said stunned.

"Yes well, too much time had gone by so there was nothing that could be done even if people found out." Hermione answered. "Here I'll make some tea."

Hermione was amazed with herself once more; she was keeping her cool, while talking with Ron… or at least so far. A few minutes passed in silence while Hermione prepared the tea.

"So, what do you really think of Hannah?" Ron asked just as Hermione was bringing the tea towards him.

"_He did not just ask me that?" _Hermione placed the cup on the table using more force than was needed, purposely splashing some of the hot liquid on Ron's hands.

"I guess that was a bad conversation starter." Ron muttered, wiping off his scalding hands. "You haven't changed the place much I see, except for that red wall, I like it." He smiled.

Hermione turned back to face him and smiled again, "yeah, I like it too."

After a few minutes of light chat, Hermione waved away the dirty cups and became serious. "Okay, talk."

She couldn't believe she was being this nice to him, she had already forgiven him in her heart, but in her head she was still angry, and knew she had a right to be. So at certain times in the conversation her mood would change as she tried to choose between her head or her heart.

"Hermione I want to finally be honest with you about everything, so this won't be easy for me to say. You already know why I left three years ago, but I can tell you don't understand. I don't either anymore. All I know is when I saw Harry, and Ginny and time was…. Wait, can I just show you? That would be easier." Ron asked abruptly. "Do you still have your Pensive?"

"Of course I do, it's in my room." Hermione answered, slightly worried about what Ron was about to show her.

Ron followed her into the bedroom, and tried with all his might not to think about all the adventures they had had in there.

He pulled out his wand and held it to his temple, then he placed three silvery streams of light into the swirling bowl. "Hermione, the first thing I want you to see is what I did before I had Tebz reverse time."

"O-okay." Hermione said wearily.

Within seconds they were standing in Hermione's parents house watching Ron walk into Hermione's bathroom and grab her to him and kiss her aggressively.

Hermione was sure that her jaw fell to the floor. She could hear him say that he loved her and wanted to be with her. She watched herself drop her hairbrush and start to kiss him before he could even finish. And then before she could even comprehend what was happening in the scene; it changed again.

Now she was standing in Harry's old flat in London. She was seeing everything through Ron's eyes. She heard him call out for them and then watched him turn the corner to see Ginny and Harry lying on the floor, surrounded by blood, eyes staring up. Hermione was horrified and she knew that Ron was too because now the scene switched to him apparting to the Ministry, and rushing inside Tebz's office. Her head was spinning as the new scene unfolded. She listened to Tebz warn Ron about the consequences and then proceed to reverse time. Suddenly, time had been reversed and they were in Hermione's backyard watching Harry propose to Ginny.

It changed again, this time everything was black Hermione could not see anything except for the real Ron standing by her, pale faced, and cringing.

"This was one of my dreams that I had every time I tried to sleep." He told her when he spotted her looking at him.

The room was dimly lit; Hermione realized that she was about to see Harry and Ginny again. Sure enough Ron turned the corner and there they stood, gazing up at him with looks of terror painted in their eyes, still holding the other's hand.

Suddenly, Ron jolted awake. He was panicked and Hermione watched as he paced the floor of their flat, while she slept. Then, Hermione awoke… that is, the Hermione in the dream.

"Ron come back to bed. They are just night mares, I mean really get a grip." She said angrily.

"_I never said that." _Hermione thought to herself.

Again Ron jolted awake, this time he looked at the sleeping Hermione laying next to him. Softly, he caressed her hair and she stirred.

"Ron, why are you up so late?" Hermione sat up, "Did you have another dream?"

Ron nodded.

"Are you all right?"

Ron nodded again.

"Please, Ron, I hate watching you suffer just tell me what these dreams are about, maybe I can help." Hermione watched as she gently touched Ron's shoulder and tried to comfort him.

Ron stammered and tried to catch his breath, "N-no, I'll be fine."

Hermione remembered this. It was a frequent occurrence during the last few months they spent together.

She watched as they both tried to go back to sleep and Ron fell into another dream. This time it wasn't about Harry and Ginny, she saw herself walking out on Ron and telling him she didn't love him anymore.

And then, everything went black. Ron and Hermione were soon standing in Hermione's bedroom again; their little trip was over.

Hermione looked to her right, she saw Ron gripping his own forearm tightly. He met Hermione's gaze, he looked like at any second he could start crying. "See Mion'e, now I know that those dreams were really my worst fears, and since I couldn't face them in real life, I faced them in my sleep. I couldn't deal with it, I was too afraid. And eventually…" Ron swallowed hard, "They started to control me, and I couldn't tell what was a dream, or what was really happening. So I decided to stop all of it by leaving." He concluded and then cast a distressing glance around the room.

Hermione clapped a hand to her chest, and felt more tears form. She had no idea how traumatic it was for Ron, and now she understood it all. She forgave him in an instant; in her head and in her heart. She didn't blame him for leaving anymore, and she was finally satisfied with the answers she got.

She stepped closer to Ron, grabbed him under his arms and folded her hands across his back, pulling him into a hug. She could still feel him shaking from the memories he had just experienced all over again.

She whispered softly, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

**A/N: Well, this is my new favorite chapter. What do you my faithful readers think? I wanted to show that Ron does actually still care about Hermione, and I think I succeeded! Please be as honest as you want…. In your reviews!! Keep them coming, I love reading all the reviews; good or bad! PLEASE REVIEW. **


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, the author J

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, the author J.K Rowling does.**

**Chapter 11- Friends or foes? **

**Hermione's POV**

There they were again, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, no longer separated by the conflicts in the past. They stood together as if one person and just held one another. Finally, they separated and Ron looked down expectedly at Hermione.

"Does this mean that you forgive me?" He asked skeptically.

Hermione hesitated for a few seconds before giving her response, she had to ask herself is she was really finally ready to forgive him for breaking her heart and leaving her. She wanted to, she knew that it was the right thing to do, but she also hated the fact that even if she did really forgive him they would never be together anyway. Hermione had always pictured that when Ron came back begging for her forgiveness they would get together and live happily ever after. That was sure not happening now.

She thought about it hard and then made her decision, "Yeah, I guess it does."

"I'm glad Hermione," Ron replied, lightly fingering her hair. Hermione quickly pulled away from him, clutching her beating heart. She had no idea how much of this she could take, one minute they were hugging, and then he was playing with her hair. "Friends?" Ron asked.

Hermione swallowed, "Friends."

Ron peeked around to see her better, "Then, why are you still so sad."

"Because Ron! If I would have known this three years ago, I could have forgiven you that much faster. We wasted so much time this way, and what's worse, it caused a lot of unneeded stress and pain. I should have helped you," Hermione pounded the wall angrily in frustration, "I should have made it more clear that I loved you and would never leave you for any reason. I should have…." Hermione began sobbing again.

"Hermione, don't cry. Back then it was all on me. I am the one who should have been honest with you. I should have told you everything and maybe we could have worked through it, well who knows. But that's all in the past and there is nothing we can do about it now. Things are different, and if you and I are still best friends well, then none of that ever really mattered."

Hermione would not give a response, now Ron was saying it was all for nothing. She did not want to start out on their fresh and clean new friendship by ruining it with a silly useless fight.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione awoke with a start, wracking her brain for what time it was. She spotted the clock and read the time. 2:53 A.M. Hermione groaned at it, she wanted to sleep, but now that her brain began to function properly again she knew that was impossible. The last thing she remembered was sitting next to Ron, talking things out and getting caught up with each other's lives over the last three years. She did not know if her mind was playing tricks on her, or she was imagining it, but just before they fell asleep Hermione swore that she was kissing Ron again.

Suddenly she looked to her right, seeing Ron lying next to her on her bed, asleep.

"Shit!" Hermione muttered softly, "He can't still be here this late."

She quickly got out of bed and moved over to his side and began to shake him awake. "Ron, Ron! Wake up, you've got to go back home to the Burrow!" Ron did not wake up as he was a very heavy sleeper, Hermione wasn't certain but she would have bet anything that she heard Ron whisper: _Hey Hannah…no not now… yeah. Which was then followed_ by his laughter.

Hermione was now growing impatient, and was sickened by what she just heard; she brought her fist down on Ron's arm and beat him awake.

"OUCH!" Ron awoke and sat up looking dazed, "Hermione? Oh yeah… oh my god! What time is it?"

"You should go Ron, I have to work tomorrow," She stopped and then forced herself to speak again, " and _Hannah_ is probably waiting."

"Uh-yeah she is. I'll see you later. Maybe… maybe sometime we could have dinner, you know now that you and me are friends again." Ron said, smiling widely towards Hermione, "And then you could get to know Hannah too." He added after a short pause.

Hermione cut in, "Yeah… right, sure maybe sometime." She said furrowing her brow. _"How far is he willing to go with this? Has he no limits? I mean come on, I just forgave him no he wants me to be friends with her too yet?" _

"Oh, okay well think about it. See ya' Mione'. And with a loud snap, Ron vanished leaving Hermione to her thoughts again.

HPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ron's POV

Ron entered the Burrow once again, making sure that he closed the door carefully behind him so that it wouldn't make any noise. He trudged up the many stairs and reached the attic. Again he tiptoed around the room. Just as he started fiddling with the clasp on his watch, he tripped over a small something tangled at his feet. After a moment he noticed that it was blue knitting yarn, which had made a long trail all across the room. Hannah was lying asleep on the bed with the needles resting gently on her chest. Carefully, Ron raveled the yarn back into a neat ball and rested it and the needles on the bedside table.

He heard Hannah stirring back into consciousness and turned around to face her.

"Well that was some walk." She said yawning widely. "Did you get lost?"

Ron chuckled and then pulled his shirt over his head, " No, I just got a bit distracted."

"It's three in the morning, where could you possibly have been?" Hannah questioned, getting out of the bed and snatching her silky purple night robe.

Ron removed his trousers, so that he could sleep in his boxer shorts. At that time Hannah came up behind him and wrapped her small arms around his midsection, kissing his back.

"I was at Hermione's." Ron told her, spinning around to kiss her back.

Hannah stopped abruptly, "Hermione? That girl that had dinner with us? Why were you over there?"

Ron ran his hands up and down Hannah's smooth arms, "Just catching up." He told her as he rested his head against hers so their noses touched.

Hannah kissed his neck. "Okay, whatever let's go to bed." She said as she grabbed his hands and led him to the very large bed in the center of the room.

Ron's eye twinkled with an evil sort of look as he picked Hannah up and tossed her on the bed, quickly landing next to her. He linked his fingers with hers, and then kissed her tenderly on her lips. Hannah inched closer to Ron and rubbed her hands all down his shoulders to his thighs, kissing this neck. Ron sucked on her lower lip and then positioned himself over her, running his hands across her body.

The next morning came all too quickly. Hannah was awake first, and she gently nudged Ron awake, while tickling the sides of his ear. Ron smiled and opened his wide blue eyes as he turned to face her.

"Good morning." She said dreamily, starting to walk away from him, "Did you sleep well?"

Ron chuckled again, "Yeah, when I finally did sleep." He said as he stretched his arms out and sat upright.

"Well your Mum's got breakfast all ready made, she sent me up to wake you."

"Oh, all right." Ron said half yawning, " I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Okay, I'll tell her." Said Hannah, blowing her lover a kiss.

Ron pulled himself out of bed, and looked around the room. He noticed the clothes sprawled all over the floor, and several pairs of jeans thrown haphazardly into a pile.

"_Who does she think she needs to impress, my parents all ready lover her. Like they care what kind of blue jeans she wears." _Ron thought in his mind.

He quickly dressed himself in a pale green polo shirt, and faded dark jeans, after a quick shower, he mussed his hair and then was out the door.

"Well look who's finally awake." Mrs.Weasley declared, slightly agitated.

Ron blinked and shrugged his shoulders, "What?"

"Oh come now," Mrs.Weasley snapped, "For heaven's sakes Ron its half past ten! I would think it not too difficult to get up any earlier."

"Sorry Mum. Whoa, are we in a mood this morning." Ron joked as he rolled his eyes.

"If I am in any sort of Mood Ronald, it's got something to do with your father's constant snoring." Mrs.Weasley roared.

Ron leapt back slightly at his mother's outburst. "I do not snore Molly!" Arthur protested, lowering his newspaper.

"You do snore Arthur! It sounds like a swarm of angry bees ready to attack!" Mrs.Weasley crinkled her nose and mimicked the noise Mr.Weasley produces when he snores.

Ron took a seat at the table next to Hannah who was laughing, and happily chewing on a bit of toast.

"But in any case Ron, there is no reason to sleep so late. It was quite acceptable up to the age of 15, but you're nearly 23 years old." Mrs.Weasley harped after the argument had died down.

"Your mother has a point son." Mr.Weasley added, "You do sleep a lot more than most people, why when I was your age I was up at the crack of dawn each day…"

Mrs.Weasley rolled her eyes as she retrieved the plateful of bacon and began placing the individual strips in a neat pattern on another, more decorative plate.

Ron was now growing tired of the conversation and his mother's nagging, "Sorry Mum, late night." He murmured.

"I do recall sending you kids to bed early, I sent Hannah to bed round 11 after our knitting lesson! I trust you were back from your walk by then." Mrs.Weasley babbled.

"He was at Hermione's" Hannah giggled taking another bite of toast.

Mr.Weasley dropped his fork on to his plate causing a loud crash, while Mrs.Weasley froze, midway through placing a bacon strip on the plate. She regained movement again and started to speak in a sweeter tone, "Hermione's dear. What were you doing there so late?"

"Just, catching up." Ron mumbled. He had neglected to tell Hannah about Hermione's existence and their friendship, he did not want her to find out about their ancient love-filled past as well. There was no need, since it was all over anyways. Ron thought that Hannah would not be so keen on being friends with Hermione and doing activities with her if she knew that himself and Hermione were once an item. "Just lost track of the time." He finished, shooting his father an evil glare signaling for them to drop it.

Mr.Weasley coughed several times, just as Mrs.Weasley was about to speak again, to pass along the signal. Mrs.Weasley cleared her throat, "Well then what's on the itinerary for today?" She said settling into her seat.

"Well Molly, I'll be leaving in a few minutes, late start at the office today." Arthur said in a chipper voice.

"Good thing too, got an extra hour of sleep… well you did." Mrs.Weasley mumbled under her breath in reference to her sleepless night. "What about you two?" She said lifting her voice.

"I was going to show Hannah around the area a bit, and then I hoped to have lunch with Ginny." Ron told her, glad to have the subject changed.

"Actually Ron, I was hoping that your Mum would give me another knitting lesson. She says I sort of have a knack for it." Hannah smiled.

"Well—err, yeah sure sweetie whatever you want to do, we have a whole week to do that stuff anyways." Ron said.

"Oh rubbish now there will be plenty on time for our knitting later, you kids go have a good time today." Mrs.Weasley urged.

Soon everyone was finished eating and the table was cleared, Mr.Weasley left for work at the Ministry of Magic, and Mrs.Weasley set about the house cleaning.

"So I was thinking," Ron said pulling Hannah into a hug when they were alone, "That I would show you around, then come back to the house around noon and meet up with Ginny, and we'd all go out to lunch. Ginny is coming over to work on planning the shower more, so it would work out great."

"That sounds like fun!" Hannah told him, massaging the backs of his arms lightly. "I don't care what we do really, I love it here." She said smiling brightly.

So the happy couple wandered around the neighboring attractions, which surrounded the Weasley home. In not time they had Ron had shown Hannah his favorite places and hangouts that he always liked to visit. Then, since it was only ten thirty, they went for a walk up a small way from the Weasley's property. As they walked along the road, hand in hand , Ron decided to talk to Hannah about his parents.

"So.." Ron began nervously, "What do you think of my parents?"

"Oh I love them Ron! They are so nice. And your Mum is wonderful! I feel just like one of the family already." Hannah answered excitedly.

"I'm glad, see I told you they would love you just as much as I do, and you would fit right in."

"Yeah yeah, you did." Hannah smiled. "And I can't believe I actually got to meet the Harry Potter everyone was always talking about! I still can't believe he's your best friend and is married to you little sister! By the way Ginny is amazing! She so like your mum but more fiery." Hannah rambled on.

"That's what a lot of people say… 'Related to Harry Potter.' I still can't believe that he is going to be a dad, and my little sister is going to be a Mum!" Ron told her, as he kicked a small pebble in front of him. "Any way's we should be getting back if we are going to meet Ginny in time."

"Yeah, I'd love to talk to her again, I bet she's getting really excited for the shower huh?"

"I guess so, I'm really surprised that she and Mum haven't gotten into a fight yet." Ron laughed.

For the rest of their walk they traveled along the path surrounded by dozens of varieties of wild flowers, hashing over many topics and soon they were back to the Burrow again. They entered to find Mrs.Weasley and Ginny sitting at the table, hunched over several papers and cards.

"There. Finally done with the invitations!" Mrs.Weasley declared.

"Oh hey Ron, hey Hannah! Look… we're done with the invitations!" Ginny said, waving a small white card with the words 'It's a party for baby!' written on the front.

Hannah took it from her hands and read it over, "How many people did you invite?"

"Well I wanted to keep it small, but we had to invite all the Weasley women, and my school friends, plus friends from work so about fifty or so." Ginny said.

"Jeeze! That's not small for a baby shower!" Ron stated from behind, "After all of that planning you must be exhausted, Hannah and I were thinking you could come have lunch with us."

"That would be awesome Ron, I am already so sick and tired of being in this house… or my house that I'm positively bored silly." Ginny answered, "But if we wait a few more minutes Harry will be here on his own lunch break so we can all go and eat!"

Mrs.Weasley was casting a disapproving look from the table, "Ginny, you must stay well rested and keep busy with small things, that's the only reason I told you not to work during your pregnancy deary."

Ginny grumbled, "Yes Mum I know all of that already, it's just so terribly uneventful!"

This quickly led to a small argument between Mrs.Weasley and Ginny, so Hannah and Ron decided it better to wait outside for Harry. And soon enough, Harry had arrived and retrieved his hot tempered wife from inside the house.

"Where do you guys want to eat?" Harry asked looking behind him.

"Anywhere is fine with me," Ron said, "What's everyone in the mood for?"

"Doesn't matter." Hannah added.

"In that case I know of this great little café in London! It has so much to choose from and the food is fantastic,. I myself am craving seafood and chicken noodle soup/" Ginny stated promptly.

Harry and Ron both grimaced simultaneously at the combination, but never the less agreed on Ginny's place.

Ginny began lecturing Harry and Ron, "If you think that it's such a strange concoction then know this, it's only going to get worse with time!" She teased.

"Still Ginny you have to admit seafood and soup is just nasty." Ron scowled.

Harry and Hannah both started laughing at the pair of them as they argued over Ginny's new craving. "Okay now, let's just go and eat." Harry finally said when he had stopped laughing.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione's POV

Hermione returned to the office again the next morning, and all tough very sleepy from her late night chat with Ron; she managed to keep active in her work. She made copies of files, did her usual paperwork, ran errands, and talked with clients of Mr.Tebz'. She was feeling very relived, almost as if a gigantic weight had been finally lifted from her shoulders, now that her and Ron were on good terms again, she could start getting her life back to normal for real.

It was about a quarter past twelve when Mr.Tebz emerged from his office.

"Oh hello Miss Granger, hmm well why don't you take your lunch break now, I don't have any more things for you at this time." He chortled as he began to stroll his merry way down the corridor.

Hermione jumped at the chance to get out of the dim, dingy building. She snatched her purse and pulled her hair into a ponytail, and she was out the door.

She was making her way through the bustling city streets of London, trying to decide on where to stop and eat when she heard her name being called from somewhere within the crowd.

"HERMIONE OVER HERE!"

Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hannah all racing towards her.

"Hey everyone what are you doing here?" She asked trying not to look at Ron standing next to Hannah.

"We just came for lunch on Harry's break, and I took a break from all the panning!" Ginny explained.

"Ginny's been craving seafood, and soup." Harry added, trying to get Ginny's attention.

"Don't be gross Harry, I think I'd rather have broccoli and peanut butter now!" Ginny ignored the grimaces and winces from her friends, "Hey Hermione why don't you join us?"

"Oh, no I couldn't possibly, really I need to get back to work." Hermione reasoned.

"Come on Hermione you've got forty-five minutes left."

"I am really not all that hungry Ginny."

Hermione tried to persuade them, but in the end she did end up joining them all for luncheon.

"Okay, I'll go but where were you guys planning on eating?"

"Ginny said she would take us to a place." Harry told her.

"Actually, I've changed my mind, you guys pick, I can't choose." Ginny remarked.

"I'm thinking a big hamburger with cheese, and onions and peppers and mayo." Ron said, half drooling.

Hannah giggled and then turned to face Hermione, "You can probably tell Hermione that Ron still has a love affair with his food."

Everyone watched with keen eyes to make sure Hannah's comment didn't upset Hermione, but she too began to laugh. _"That was actually a bit funny." _Hermione thought.

When it was all said and done, they decided on a tiny Bistro on the corner and everyone was happy with their order. Harry got a large BLT, Ron got his burger, and Hannah ordered a salad, Ginny settled on a combo of onion rings and a bologna sandwich, and Hermione got herself a bowl of fruit salad.

Hermione was once more proud of herself, she had dinner with Ron and Hannah. She sat across from them and there were only a few times where she wished she were invisible; but when this occurred Ginny or Harry would change the subject.

On several occasions Ron and Hannah felt one another up, but soon stopped when Harry would start talking very loudly about something that happened at work. Hermione was very thankful for this since she knew if either Harry or Ginny were not there, she would not have been able to stand staying the whole time. She watched how Ron looked at Hannah, and realized that they were indeed very much in love, though Hermione felt sadness in her heart she refused to feel sorry for herself any longer! And by the time they were through eating, Hermione had begun to feel friendship towards both Ron and Hannah.

**A/N: Okay well this just shows how much love Hermione really has and how she is able to forgive Ron, and be friends with him and his new girlfriend. I hope you all enjoyed seeing Hermione her happy self again because I know that I sure did! But… will it last? Da,da,da. Send me ALL your thoughts and opinions in your review! Thanks for reading! **

**P.S; the next chapter should be up by this coming weekend or maybe sooner. I've got a lot of things planned hint. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, the author J

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, the author J.K Rowling does. **

**Chapter 12- Showers and Storms **

Hermione's POV

The rest of the week flew by fairly quickly, and the lunches became a regular gathering. Everyday, Hermione would meet up with Ron, Hannah, Harry, and Ginny, and they would choose a place to eat their lunch. Hermione was very happy, and was quickly becoming used to the fact that Ron was indeed with Hannah (though she still felt very sad at times.) Her and Ron began talking more, and were starting to become the friends they had once been. Harry and Ginny were growing more excited about the shower, especially Ginny, and were also pleased to see that Hermione was making a remarkable transition.

It was soon Saturday, the day of the shower. Thought the celebration did not start until two in the afternoon, Hermione was asked to come at eleven and help prepare everything. When she reached the Burrow it was just as she had anticipated, everyone was dashing about in a flustered manner trying to keep everything in order.

"Oh Hermione dear," Mrs.Weasley called, nearly out of breath, "Everyone's just so busy, and well I didn't want Ginny doing to much hard work and she's in such a panic, could you just go and keep her company, we have everything under control."

"Of course Mrs.Weasley." Hermione replied. She found Ginny sitting on a chair in the kitchen, looking very worried. "Hey Ginny!"

"Oh Hermione! Thank god you're here! Would you please tell my mother that I am perfectly capable with helping out, it is my shower." Ginny protested, leaping from her seat.

Hermione searched her mind for a reason that she would believe, "Exactly! Err—it is your shower, and your Mum said that she would take care of everything, after all she is throwing it for _you."_ Hermione reasoned.

Ginny sighed, "I suppose you are right but all the same I feel so stupidly useless! I want everything to be just right, the food the decorations, just the way Mum and I planned, and she already has so much to do."

"Tell you what," Hermione said, "I'll help your Mum with the food and decorations if you promise to stay here and behave!"

Ginny hesitated for a moment, "Firstly, I am not a dog you cannot tell me to behave, and secondly, I will stay but you need to hurry it along!"

So Hermione went to join Mrs.Weasley. She began by hanging several banners around the Weasley living room, and then decorating with confetti, and also many colors of crate paper. When the decorations were completed, she helped her prepare the last minute appetizers for the guest. IN no time, she had done all the chores that Mrs.Weasley had asked of her and they were nearing the time of the shower to start. At half past one, Hannah arrived. (She had previously been with Ron off somewhere, and was not in the house to help.)

"Hey Ginny, Hermione, Mrs.Weasley! Is there anything I can help out with?" She smiled.

"No no, that's quite all right. Hermione and I have finished everything. But you can go round up all the men and tell them to leave, people will be arriving soon." Mrs.Weasley instructed, shooing Hannah towards the other room.

One by one, the guest started to file in. Hermione saw a few people she recognized, but not many. Ginny's friends from her year at Hogwarts were there, and nearly each of them had brought a second friend of their own. Many of the Weasley cousins, and aunts were also attending; even one of Ginny's Great-Aunts, who happened to be a very old witch whom no one could be certain of her real age.

The Weasley home was indeed packed by the time everyone was present, Ginny told her that there were approximately 47 guests. For the first fort-five minutes of the shower, everyone mingled amongst one another and sampled the variety of appetizers that were set out. Hermione was assigned the task of greeting guests, and taking their coats, which she did not mind because then she would know whom all, was there. When everyone arrived, Mrs.Weasley instructed both Hermione and Hannah to go around asking people if they cared for any refreshments. Secretly, Hermione thought that it was a bit upscale for a baby shower, but she knew that it was only proper to be a gracious host.

There were no games or activities planned, so soon everyone was called for the opening of the gifts. Ginny sat in the center of the room so that everyone could face her, she was surrounded by a tower of packages of all shapes, and sizes and wrapped in various colors of paper. She received all the usual items, and the essentials, bottles, a high chair, a new crib, a stroller, and the like. Ginny was so pleased with all of her gifts but there were still a few more left to open.

"Open mine next Ginny!" Hannah said excitedly shoving a very large, baby blue wrapped package towards her.

"Oh thanks Hannah! Ginny said politely before she eagerly began tearing off the paper. "This is lovely!" She declared holding up a large gift basket.

"Well I didn't know what to really get you, so I figured that a bunch of small things might come in handy. And since we don't know the sex of the baby, I made sure to get neutral colors!" Hannah told her; seemingly relived that Ginny liked it.

There were bibs, diapers, baby lotion and powder, several small outfits, more bottles, and even a few toys that the baby could have when it was a few months old.

"Thank you Hannah!" Ginny repeated, placing that basket with her other unwrapped gifts.

At this time, Hermione decided to give Ginny her gift. "Ginny, here open this one, I think your really going to like it!" She said happily.

Again Ginny thanked her, and immediately began to rip away the paper. Hermione wanted her gift to be just perfect so she had gotten her very best friend a variety of items and rolled them all together.

"Oh Hermione! You shouldn't have this is fantastic!" Ginny squealed as she waved a piece of paper in the air.

"What is it?" Mrs.Weasley asked.

"It's a certificate for a day at the spa after the baby comes, all I have to do is fill in the date when it's a good time to go! Oh my gosh…. This is too much money Hermione."

"No, it's not Ginny you deserve the best and that would cover everything and then some, just for you! And if you want, Harry too." Hermione was glad to see Ginny loved it, and the truth was she had spent quite a bundle paying for just the certificate.

"Thank you Hermione." She said again, getting up from her seat to hug Hermione.

Hermione smiled, "there's more!"

Ginny dug deeper inside the box, she pulled out a small, flat, very thin something to which Ginny did not know what it was.

"Ummm… what exactly is this?" Ginny asked.

"It's a new product, I found it in Diagon Alley. You see all you do is tap it a few times, and it starts playing music for the baby, there's even pictures that show up and projects them all over the room. It supposed to work according to what will make the baby feel the happiest, and the saleslady told me it was wonderful for getting them to sleep."

Ginny tapped the small thing a few times, and soon it lit up playing a soft tune with pictures of fish swimming in the ocean and cast the images all over the room.

"Now that is something different." Mrs.Weasley said taking it from Ginny to examine it closer.

Hermione had also gotten a storybook to read to the baby, which was filled with hundreds of stories and could even be charmed to make more stories. Ginny was so delighted with Hermione's gifts that she gave her another large hug before opening her last present.

"And now for my gift Ginny." Mrs.Weasley said proudly, plopping another gift at her feet.

"Oh Mum! I LOVE it!" Ginny cried as she held up the fluffy blanket.

Mrs.Weasley had made a quilt for the baby with the words 'Baby Potter' on a large patch in the center. It had a lot of animals along the edges and every patch had a special picture with words embroidered into it. Everyone marveled over its quality, and Mrs.Weasley confessed to staying awake late every night since she found out Ginny was pregnant making it. Painstakingly sewing everything so it was just perfect, she also admitted that the only reason she could stay awake was because of Arthur's snoring, which caused fits of laughter to erupt from all of the women.

At last all the gifts were unwrapped, over and over again Ginny thanked everyone, she was so very happy with everything, it had turned out perfectly just like she wanted it to be and couldn't be more thrilled.

The guests went back to socializing, they stayed in their seats and gabbed with Ginny and asked her dozens of questions like 'had she thought of any names?' or 'are you hoping for a boy or girl.' And even, 'what if twins run in the family and you have two?' It was then that Mrs.Weasley asked Hannah and Hermione to clean up the plates scattered around the room, and go around taking more orders for refreshments. Both girls were more than happy to help and set right to work. After they refilled almost everyone's drink, and began to clean up the plates to wash them, there were only a few guests remaining. The girls were given permission to leave once the dishes were finished being washed.

Hermione washed the plates, as Hannah dried them and stacked them up to be put away, or set out again for further use.

"So Hermione, I know that I haven't known you for very long, but I feel like I've known you forever. I'm so glad we met, but I still can't believe Ron never told me about you before."

Hermione gave a weak smile, "Yeah I'm glad too, and I can't believe Ron didn't ever mention me either."

Hannah dried another plate and added it to the stack, "I still can't believe we are getting married either! I mean it seems like just yesterday when we met."

"Oh, yeah?"

"No lie, no lie. So listen, I know this might seem a bit forward and maybe a little inappropriate, can I just tell you something… something sort of personal?" Hannah asked slowly and skeptically.

Hermione gave a laugh, "Well, sure that's fine I guess."

"Okay well honestly Hermione, Ron has been hinting to me that he is going to do something so fabulous on our honeymoon, and I want to know what it is so badly! I can't even imagine how he tops what we do on a normal night."

Hermione bit her lip; she couldn't believe Hannah was really talking about this. She scrubbed the plate extra hard to keep herself from screaming.

Hannah continued to ramble on, not noticing Hermione's look of anger, "Really, he is _amazing_ in bed, and you wouldn't even believe him. I have no idea how he is going to top himself on our honeymoon night. And sometimes he does this thing were he has like fantasies sort of…"

As Hermione passed Hannah the gleaming plate, she let it slip from her grasp early, causing it to shatter into many small pieces on the floor.

"Here let me help." Hannah said kneeling down beside Hermione to help pick up the ceramic remains. She continued to babble, "One time, he pretended we were on a camping trip and caught in a rain storm, made a little tent out of blankets and made love to me! He even put a spell on our ceiling to look like a rainy stormy sky. It was the most romantic thing."

Hermione did not know how much more of this she could take she was sure that her eyes were burning with rage, and she could feel her cheeks growing hot. She got up from the floor and dumped all the pieces of the plate into the trash, Hannah still talking. She couldn't help but feel resentment towards Hannah, how could anyone have the nerve to talk about this sort of thing. Especially when you had known each other for less than a week. Past circumstances weren't helping either, Hermione and Ron had done similar things, and it always made Hermione feel special and so loved. Now she was feeling jealous, and angry, she was positively infuriated at the words Hannah was telling here.

"…. I'm just so excited to see what he does for me. Every time I see him I have all I can do not to jump on him! And then he makes it so exciting with the little role-play stories, but they aren't like lame like you would expect. Plus it makes the sex so much better!" She said with a giggle, pausing to take another breath and begin talking.

Hermione cut her off, "Oh I know what you mean!" She said in a feigned nice voice, as she tried desperately to control her inner rage, "One time Ron took me out on his broomstick late at night and when we came back he pretended that we were in a snowstorm and had to share body-heat, so we were all cuddled up together. It was so romantic I almost died that night!"

Hannah looked up at her, looking slightly bewildered, "You and Ron were… together?" Hannah stuttered, "I d-didn't know that." She let a large sigh escape from her lips, "And now your spending so much time together, this is unbelievable!"

"Please! You didn't honestly believe that you were the only woman he had ever been with?" Hermione snapped.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did believe it. And I also believed that he had been honest with me about everything, but it turns out that he neglected to tell me that he was madly in love with his best-friend!" Hannah retorted angrily.

"Well open your eyes honey, and believe it because it's the truth! Tell me did you ever wonder how he got to be such a good kisser? Lots and lots of practice." Hermione said, folding her arms across her chest, making her look more intimidating. "Trust me that boy had… a lot of practice." She finished, raising one eyebrow in a cocky manner.

"Bitch!" Hannah said, "I don't believe you, telling me all this. Where do you get off saying that?"

"Where do you get off running your mouth about your personal sex life? That is private, and very rude."

"No! What's rude is interrupting me to say that he did the same things when he was with you."

Hermione nodded her head, " No sweetie, that's just fact."

Hannah's eyes widened, "Not like that matters, looks like he's marrying me." She finished waving the ring under Hermione's nose before storming up the stairs.

Hermione shook her head and then went to say goodbye to Ginny and Mrs.Weasley, who were now talking with three remaining friend of Ginny's about possible schools for the baby. After Ginny and Mrs.Weasley thanked her, Hermione went back home, still very upset with Hannah.

**A/N: Short chapter, but I was so eager to update my story so that I could get into the more interesting chapter. Plus, it seems I work better with the shorter chapters. Don't worry, the next one will be longer I'm thinking, and if it isn't I'm sorry! I wont keep anyone waiting this way. Please review I cannot wait to hear what everyone is thinking about the little fight between Hannah and Hermione. **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, the author J

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, the author J.K Rowling does.**

**Chapter 13: Help Me to Believe It **

The day drawled seeming to be endless to Hermione. She felt guilty for leaving Ginny's shower early; but at the same time thought that maybe she would have liked to spend time with her school friends. Hermione did _not _feel guilty however about the way she talked back to Hannah. Hermione knew that she was right, and she also knew that Hannah was the one who was out of line, and did not need to say those things to her. She was still burning with rage and she couldn't decide if it was because Hannah had been so up front and personal with her, or if it was because her own feelings for Ron were interfering and making her jealous. After all she was jealous because of how lucky Hannah was to have Ron, and because Ron never looked the way that he does with Hannah when he had been with Hermione.

It suddenly seemed more real than ever to Hermione. Even though she had known about the engagement for quite some time, and even though she had spent t the last week sitting across from them at a lunch table watching them caress one another time after time. But when Hannah came face to face with Hermione a few hours earlier, flaunting the large engagement ring and telling her that Ron was marrying her instead, Hermione realized that it was really over and Ron had indeed chosen Hannah over her.

She was very unsure how Ron would react to her comments that she made to his new fiancé, and also if he would be upset with Hermione. In any case she was expecting the worse either way. She didn't want their freshly reunited friendship to fall apart in an instant, but even if it did Hermione knew that it was the result of no fault of hers. It had after all been Hannah in the first place who approached her. And it had indeed been Ron who made the choice not to tell Hannah about he and Hermione's history together. And what was worse, was the fact that he wanted Hannah and Hermione to be friends and still had not informed her of their once upon a time love story. It was just a disaster waiting to happen in Hermione's eyes, and it served him right. Although she kept rethinking all of these thoughts over and over again, she found comfort in knowing that Ron would be the one to suffer and face the consequences of his actions. And now it all backfired on him… for a change.

This thought pleased Hermione.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ron's POV

Ron glanced at his wrist watch, is was nearing 6:30, and Ginny's shower had to be over with by now, meaning that it would be safe to go back to the Burrow once more. Ron gave a sudden smile, and got a spring in his step at the thought of going home to Hannah. It sounded so good in his mind he took a moment to think it over again. _"Going home to Hannah." _It sounded like something out of a storybook, so perfect so amazing. Everyone was in love with her, and Ron was going to marry her. In an instant, Ron was gone form the winding country road he had been roaming on.

After only a few short seconds (which felt like an eternity to Ron, as he was eager to see Hannah again.) he was again standing in the messy Weasley kitchen, pots and pans, plates and dishes scattered about. It was strange, no one was around. Usually the kitchen was busting with some sort of activity at all times. But at this time it was empty and completely deserted. Ron shrugged it off and walked into the living room where he saw Ginny and his mum, deep in a pile of gifts.

"Blimey! Looks like you have everything you need Gin'." Ron said as his eyes widened in disbelief at all of Ginny's shower gifts.

"Almost." Ginny said with a smile, "There are only a few more of the necessities to get now. Oh Harry is going to be so relieved… and happy of course!"

"That's excellent. Looks like you had yourselves a good time too by the smiles on your faces."

"Oh yes, everything was just perfect!" Ginny said still smiling widely. She turned to her mother, "Oh thanks you so much Mum for throwing me this shower and going through all of this trouble for me."

Mrs.Weasley beamed, "Oh well, what are mothers for? Your very welcome dear." She sniffed and then got up from he chair, "Well I had best be starting the supper, your father will be home form the office soon. He said he was going to work over the weekend to catch up. Ginny why don't you stay for dinner sweetheart?" And with that Mrs.Weasley strolled out of the room.

"Is Hannah upstairs?" Ron inquires, remembering his previous thoughts of her.

"You know I haven't actually seen her for quite awhile. I think she's up there, I don't know where else she would be." Ginny told him as she sorted through a stack of baby clothes.

"Right, thanks then" Ron said hazily, fixing his eyes upon the staircase. "Guess whose home?!" He declared pushing his way through the attic door. Ron looked around and at last his eyes settled on the ebony-haired beauty sitting in a chair scribbling frantically in a notebook. He made his way towards her and knelt down at her side and planted a kiss on her hand.

Almost immediately, Hannah seized it away form him, and darted form her heat.

Ron blinked, puzzled by her actions. He rose to his feet, "Something wrong?"

Hannah heaved a heavy sigh, "wrong? Why would anything be wrong? Why don't you go and ask Hermione?" She said tartly, leaving the room and allowing the door to slam shut behind her. After a few seconds, he heard loud footsteps descending the stairs, and the start of a car engine. Ron rushed to the window and watched Hannah drive off into the distance. This was so strange; Hannah never became angry or inferior with him. Not like this at least. She wasn't the type to storm off without reason. Ron could not think what he had done wrong, and did not understand in the least bit.

"Hermione?" He whispered, "Hermione." He repeated again.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione's POV

Hermione heard a loud wrapping on her front door. She quickly rushed to open it, calling out "Just a minute!" as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

As the afternoon had wore on, she had managed to lift her spirits and detain her thoughts of Hannah and Ron long enough to indulge in a new novel she had been waiting to read.

She jerked open the door and revealed Ron standing there towering over her, the mop of hair gleaming in the sunset's fading light.

"Oh here we go." Hermione sighed, pushing the door aside allowing Ron to enter.

Ron closed the door behind him, "Here we go with what?"

"As if you don't know Ron." Hermione spat.

"I don't! And you had better tell me what in the name of Merlin is going on with everyone today." Ron growled, stepping very close to Hermione.

Hermione sighed again, "Hannah didn't tell you?"

"Tell me WHAT!"

She folded her arms across her chest again, "Well, we were at Ginny's shower and everything was going fine." Hermione paced the floor, "Until Hannah and I were alone and she started talking about…" Hermione did not want to repeat it that would mean that it was real. Plus it would be very awkward saying it to Ron.

"WHAT!?" Ron shouted again.

Hermione glared at him, "She was talking about your sex life, and she would shut her trap." She said at last, her voice cracking and changing pitch as she did.

Ron looked stunned, "Why would she say that?"

"I don't know, apparently she just _had _to talk to someone about it. It was right on the tip of her tongue, it's a load of hogwash if you were to ask me." She said cattily. "Well I was getting tired of listening to her babble and run her mouth, so I sort of shut her up."

"Hermione, what did you do? What do you mean shut her up?" Ron asked growing worried.

"Ugh, I well, I might have mentioned that you and I did the same things she was telling me about."

"HERMIONE! You didn't!" Ron yelled, pounding the wall.

" Just shut up Ron! This is your entire fault in the first place! If you had told her from the beginning then maybe this wouldn't have happened. But you just decided to forget all about me!" Hermione screamed back, her voice trembling.

Ron groaned, "I can't believe you did that! Do you have any clue as to how mad she is with me right now? I've never seen her like this. All the time I have known her she has never been this way. Sure we've had little fights but… nothing like this."

"Well that's your problem isn't it? If you would have bee honest with her from the start." Hermione snapped. "And you might also want to know that she called me a bitch…. Me! When she was the one who was running her mouth the whole while."

Ron looked at her, "That's not like Hannah."

Hermione and Ron managed to control their tempers long enough for Hermione to finish the story. Hermione looked Ron directly in the eyes, "Ron, you _need _to tell her. You need to tell her about everything."

Ron looked down at her, " I know, I will." He sighed again, pulling Hermione into a hug. Hermione hugged him back. "I'll talk to her Mione', we'll sort this mess out." Ron said before he pulled away, waved good-bye and exited through the door.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ron's POV

Ron returned home again, supper was already finished, and Mrs.Weasley told him that Hannah did not join them for supper and she had been in their room the whole time. Ron decided not to tell his mother about what he just learned, and instead began the walk to the attic.

"Hannah?"

"Well, did you talk to your little 'friend'?" Hannah asked hotly, placing emphasis on the word friend.

"I did." Ron nodded, "And she told me everything. Hannah, what Hermione and I had was a long time ago and it's over now. I'm with you, I love _you." _

Hannah softened her look slightly, "Yeah well, you left her and you loved her. You did the same things, you told her the same stuff. You grew up with her, and you still left her. How do I know you won't do it to me to?"

"Because, I won't. It was different then, things got in the way and it wasn't meant to be. You shouldn't have said that to Hermione, she can't take hearing that stuff." Ron said gently, "I did love Hermione, she was my best friend. But… I love you now."

"I know you love me Ron. But you weren't honest with me! We promised each other there would be no secrets and I come to find out that you and Hermione were the same as you and I. I can't marry you knowing that you haven't been honest with me Ron." Hannah said, tears slipping from her eyes.

Ron furrowed his brown with concern and stepped closer to Hannah. "Let me be honest with you now. I'll tell you everything you want to know. Because I love you." He finished, leaning in to kiss her head.

Hannah pulled away. "No. I can't listen to that."

"Hannah." Ron said, taking her hand.

"No Ron, I don't want to hear it!" She cried harder, "I don't care if it was in the past it happened, you broke her heart, and now you expect me to be best friends with her after I know all that happened? Forget it!" She walked to the opposite side of the room and grabbed her purse, "No." She repeated, "No, I won't. I think I'm going home, you can just… I don't care what you do okay?" She said throwing her arms in the air.

Hannah turned on her heels and walked down the steps, Ron following her and calling after her the whole time. "Hannah please, just stay and talk to me." He pleaded.

Hannah gave no response, she flicked her wand, and all her bags appeared in the car. She started the engine, and drove away. Ron stood their aghast, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. "_How could Hannah do this? She has never been like this before I've got to fix it." _

Ron was questioned about Hannah's early departure the second she had driven off. Ron told them all what happened, and repeated every detail that Hermione told him. Then after a brief discussion, he disapparated from the grounds.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHP

Hermione's POV

Hermione paced her flat, anxiously waiting to hear from Ron again. It wasn't a long wait, in less than a half hour Ron was beating down her door again.

She swung it open, "Well?" She asked.

Ron appeared to be mad. He let himself in and then rounded on Hermione. "She left. I hope you're happy!"

"Left?" Hermione repeated, "Why—that doesn't make sense."

"She refused to talk to me because she won't listen to the truth. She doesn't want to be friends with you knowing what she knows." Ron explained angrily.

Hermione scowled, " She'll just have to get over it then."

"You know what Hermione, you've caused enough trouble for one day. Hannah went home and left. She won't even talk to me because of you!"

Hermione cut in, "If you would have just told her from the beginning…"

Ron interrupted, "No, you might have just cost me the best thing that has ever happened to me. Nothing you can say will turn this around on me and make it my fault because it was yours!" Ron sighed, "I think that, that you and I should cool it. I can't keep seeing you everyday and spending time with you if it's going to make Hannah upset."

Hermione stared at him, she could not believe her ears; Ron was leaving her all over again, except this time he was slamming the doors on their friendship.

"Sorry." Ron mumbled, turning to leave. "Good-bye Hermione." He said as the door closed softy behind him.

Hermione wanted to protest and cry out to him. But she found it impossible to speak. Tears poured from her eyes, and the second the door closed, she collapsed onto the floor crying wildly. Ron had broken her heart all over again; she had just started to believe they could be _just friends, _and he left. Hermione had been expecting the worst but she could never have prepared herself for this. She now not only felt guilty for saying that stuff to Hannah, but now she had to deal with Ron hating her for telling the truth.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The next two weeks came and went very quickly. Everyday Hermione awoke and went to work, did loads of paper work. Came home, talked to Ginny and Harry, and thought about Ron. It was just like the first time around except this time; Ron hadn't really broken up with her.

On the third week, Hermione had blocked it from her memory. She was getting over it and was starting to become fine with it. The way she saw it, she hadn't lost anything. _"Who needs him?" _She would think, and then continue on. She still felt bad, and even a little bit sad about losing their friendship, but she knew that it was out of her hands, so she kept on living her life.

On Friday night, Hermione was sitting by the fire reading a book and listening to music when she heard a knock on her door.

"Perfect." She thought setting the book down with disappointment. She opened the door and saw Ron and Hannah standing before her. Hermione breathed deeply, "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Could we talk Hermione?" Hannah asked in her sweet voice. Hermione allowed them tot enter and led them into the living room.

Hannah took her seat, "Hermione I fell so badly for what happened a few weeks ago. I am sorry for that I shouldn't have been talking about that sort of thing with you. Ron explained everything to me and we patched things up. I was the one who overreacted and I apologize."

Hermione was dumb-founded, she looked at Ron who just smiled at her as if to say: "Sorry for being a git."

Ron spoke for real, "Yeah Hermione I'm sorry for what I said too, I want things to be the way they were when you and I were in school I want us to be friends."

"That's right, I do too." Hannah added, "I had no right at all to make Ron think that he couldn't be friends with you."

Hermione wasn't sure how they could just decide this and come begging for her forgiveness but since she was a forgiving young woman…" I'm sorry for the way I acted also. I shouldn't have said anything to you Hannah, or at least I shouldn't have been the way I was about it. I accept _both _of your apologies." She smiled.

Hannah got up from the armchair and hugged Hermione (something she could have done without.) After another 20 minutes of talking things over, Hermione invited them to stay for dinner and they agreed. She was very glad to have her friendship back with both Hannah and Ron because she did like Hannah a lot, she just hated that she was always all over Ron.

An hour later the trio was laughing and having a great time, eating away at Hermione's spaghetti dinner she had whipped up. It was as if nothing had ever happened.

Hannah finished laughing and then sighed, "That was great Hermione. I didn't know you could cook without magic."

"Oh yeah, I've always known, my parents taught me."

Hannah was about to speak again but a ringing interrupted her. "Oh my gosh, that's my cell!" she answered it, "Err, yes, hang on one moment." She said into the phone before placing her hand over it, "This is my shop calling, I really need to take this, can I go in the other room Hermione?"

"Oh yes, that's fine, take your time. I need to clear these dishes anyways."

Hannah smiled, and got up from the table. Hermione also arose from her chair and picked up several plates, and carried them to the kitchen. She placed them in the sink and turned around, nearly running into Ron who was standing behind her with more plates.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He laughed, placing the plates in the sink.

"That's fine." She told him, returning to get more plates and dishes, Ron following closely behind.

When they were in the kitchen again after the plates were cleared Ron spoke, " So what's for dessert?" He laughed again.

"Umm, well I have a batch of brownies, and I'm going to pass it off as a chocolate-cherry cake…. Ron, you don't have to do the dishes." She said when she spotted him standing by the sink running water.

"Why not, it's going to be a while. Hannah's furniture store usually calls and it takes a long time." He explained.

Hermione thought it was neat how Hannah worked at a Muggle furniture store and designed her own stuff; they had had many conversations about it during their lunches a few weeks back.

Hermione was struggling to open the jar of cherries to place on the brownies. She used all her might to twist off the cover but it would budge, she beat it against the counter and that didn't help either.

Ron laughed form behind, "Can't get it open?"

"No." Hermione said, straining her muscles as she twisted. She beat it on the counter again rather loudly.

"Why don't you just zap it open?"

Hermione let out a sigh of disgust and dropped her arms to her sides, "Honestly Ron, that's so lazy. Just because I'm a witch doesn't mean I'm going to pullout my wand for every little thing." She said hotly.

Ron just laughed and dried his hands. He came up behind Hermione, who was now trying to get more leverage by using a towel to get the stubborn cap off.

Hermione felt his warmth so close to her, she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

She took a long breath, when she smelled _his _smell. She remembered how she had missed it. _"Why did he have to smell so damn good?" _She wondered as she tried to remain calm.

Gently, Ron plucked the towel from her grasp and reached his arms in front of hers, so that he became even closer to her body. With one swift movement, his strong hands gripped the jar, and twisted the cap off.

"Err—thanks." Hermione stammered, thinking of how stupid she must have sounded, as Ron pushed himself away from her. She began placing the cherries individually onto the largely cut brownies on the plates. Satisfied with the arrangement, she smiled and grabbed two plates and turned to carry them to the dinning room.

She turned. Ron was facing her, looking down with a smile. For a second Hermione thought he was going to say something else, but she was wrong.

Ron leaned down, placed his hands on her neck, and kissed her lips. Slowly—so gently.

After a full ten seconds, he backed away and removed his hands from her. He stared down at Hermione, looking nervous, but at the same time happy.

Hermione met his eyes; his perfect ocean blue eyes.

She fixated her own eyes straight ahead… and walked right past Ron.

**A/N: Bet you didn't see that one coming! Haha! Okay well this is a pretty interesting chapter I think. I finally gave you faithful readers a taste of what you have been hoping for. I was overwhelmed by the number of reviews I received saying that I needed to get Ron and Hermione together! This was the next best thing. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'm so nervous about what you're all going to think! : D **


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I would just like to take a moment to apologize for all these typos in my writing

**A/N: I would just like to take a moment to apologize for all these typos in my writing! You see, I went into the editor thing in my account deal, and I can't get it to work I don't know what I'm doing wrong, and for some reason I always get 2 disclaimers at the start of each chapter. So I'm not going to write it separately and I'll see if that works…. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, the author J.K Rowling does. **

**Chapter 14: Trouble, With A Capitol 'T' **

The rest of the dinner gathering was very uncomfortable for Hermione. She tried desperately to avoid making eye contact with Ron, and even though she didn't look at him she knew he was not doing the same.

At last, they finished dessert and acted to leave. After Hannah apologized again, they were gone. Hermione was so relieved; quickly she began cleaning up all the while her mind racing at what had just happened.

Why had Ron kissed her? It didn't make any sense. Just a few weeks ago he was saying that he loved Hannah. And earlier that night he was apologizing. So where did the sudden idea to kiss Hermione come from?

It was bewildering Hermione, but at least it was the weekend and she would have a lot of time to mull it over and try to figure things out for herself. She had made plans with Ginny the next day. They were going to go shopping for Ginny to pick up a few more items that she needed. Ginny told her that Harry was completely lost when it came to planning for a baby. He did not understand why everything had to be done so quickly, they had a whole nine months to plan everything out. When Harry said this, Ginny would grow very impatient and start telling him that they needed those nine months to get the nursery ready, and it would be easier if they already had the main things they needed.

The next morning, Hermione awoke at exactly eight in the morning, and got herself ready to meet Ginny. An hour later she appeared at Ginny and Harry's house.

Ginny was sitting at the table, drinking a glass of what looked to be cranberry juice. (This was saying something since Ginny had always despised cranberries.)

Hermione chuckled, "How are those cravings going Ginny?"

Ginny got up, "Oh very funny Hermione. Just you wait… your time will come!" She teased.

"Morning Harry." Hermione added, as Harry shuffled lazily into the kitchen, still in his pajamas, his hair messier than ever.

All Hermione heard was a low mumbling from Harry, anyone could tell he was not a morning person by any means.

Ginny huffed but decided not to say anything about Harry's appearance, "The cravings I can deal with Hermione, I'm just glad the mood swings haven't started yet!"

Hermione laughed again, Ginny had a bad enough temper before she got pregnant, what would she be like when the mood swings began. "Well Ginny I must say pregnancy does agree with you!" Hermione said.

Ginny was radiant with that 'pregnant woman glow'. Her skin was bright, and she looked adorable.

Harry who was now more awake since he had drank a cup of coffee suddenly spoke, "She's getting prettier everyday."

Ginny thought that the remark was very cliché, but was flattered all the same, "Yeah except for I'm getting fat!"

It was at this time that Hermione noticed for the first time Ginny was beginning to show slightly. There was a small 'baby' bump' forming nicely. "Oh Ginny you're not fat." Hermione said dismissively.

"I am too! Do you know that I have gained nearly 20 pounds?" Ginny said slightly angrily.

Harry came up behind his wife and kissed her hair, "You're eating for two now." He reminded her, in that expectant father voice.

Ginny smiled, "Harry likes to talk to the baby every night before we go to sleep."

Harry blushed, but did not say anything. Hermione just laughed.

Ginny continued, "Tomorrow I have another checkup, the doctor says that he will be able to tell us the sex if we want to know, but we haven't decided yet."

The conversation continued and Hermione ended up joining them for breakfast. Soon, they were finished and the two girls set out on their shopping trip. Four hours later, they returned, light on money, but heavy with supplies for the baby.

"Good, that's everything then!" Ginny declared setting the last bag onto the table. "Thanks for coming Hermione!"

Hermione smiled again, "Your welcome Ginny, I'm glad to help you." For a second Hermione thought about telling Ginny about Ron's kiss, but then decided that she didn't want to change the focus to her.

"Anyways, I'm hungry. I think I want… a double-bacon cheeseburger." Ginny drooled a bit.

"You're starting to act like Ron!" Hermione said through her laughter.

Ginny wiped her mouth. "Yes I suppose I am aren't I." She laughed, grabbing a yogurt from the fridge instead.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" She asked through a large mouthful.

"Uh, nothing. I wanted to read my book, but that's so terribly boring and there is only a few more weeks left of the nice fall weather." Hermione said.

"Excellent!" Ginny declared, "Then after my doctor's appointment, you should come by the Burrow. You know, just in case Harry and I decide to reveal the sex."

"That sounds great! What time?"

Ginny took a moment to think, "Well my appointment is at ten, so stop by around twelve or so. Mum is just dieing to know! I think she has invited Ron and Hannah for lunch too. So then everyone will know the news!" Ginny was smiling widely again.

"You're really excited aren't you?" Hermione asked when she saw the look on her face.

"I sure am! I still can't believe it… me a mum!" Ginny squealed.

Hermione did not stay for supper; instead she went back to her flat and began to think about Ron's kiss again. She had thought that it was an accident, and that he didn't really mean to do it. But she still couldn't be sure. Fed up with her thoughts, she decided to watch TV until she went to bed.

It was soon morning again. Hermione got up later today, took an extra long shower and dressed herself in a warm-gray turtleneck sweater, and blue jeans. She was feeling sluggish today, but she couldn't imagine why. She thought that it was because it looked rather gloomy outside, and was supposed to rain later on.

For the first half of the day, she did many errands such as laundry and buying groceries. She even cleaned her flat a bit. After that she went downtown and bought enough groceries to last her a very long time. Then when it was almost twelve, Hermione's spirits lifted as she remembered that she promised to go to the Burrow and hear Ginny's news about her checkup.

When she arrived at the Burrow, no one was in sight. She let herself in through the back door leading to the kitchen. No one was there either, so Hermione proceeded into the living room. There she saw Ginny, Mrs.Weasley, Mr.Weasley, and Harry all looking very glum.

Ginny was in the center of everyone, crying hysterically. Harry was standing next to her and looked equally distraught. Mrs.Weasley was sitting next to her only daughter, rubbing her back trying to comfort her, also in tears. Mr.Weasley was standing on the other side of Harry looking very concerned.

Hermione suddenly became very worried, "Ginny! What ever is the matter?" She cried out, kneeling in front of Ginny.

Her makeup was running, and her eyes were as red and puffy as her hair. She was crying so hard, it sounded like she could scarcely breathe, much less talk.

Hermione waited, but got no response from anyone. After a few more minutes, Mrs.Weasley managed to compose herself long enough to take Hermione into the kitchen and begin to tell her.

She dried her eyes, and blew her nose on a tissue Hermione offered and then began to speak in a shaky voice. "H-Hermione dear. Ginny's j-just c-come form the doctor and they've f-found that she's lost the baby." She said slowly and broke into another round of hard sobbing.

Hermione didn't believe it, her eyes watered with sympathy for Ginny and Harry. She hugged Mrs.Weasley tightly and together they walked back into the living room.

"Ginny, Harry, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how horrible this must be for you." She said through tears, trying to stay strong for her friends.

She watched Harry jerk the tears angrily away from his eyes, and then crinkle his nose to stop from crying more. Hermione reached out and hugged him also. "It'll all be fine Harry." She whispered, trying to find any means to comfort him.

After another ten minutes, Arthur took Molly from the room and went upstairs, leaving just Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. Ginny was still crying her heart out, and Harry was now hugging her tightly, rocking her back and forth. Hermione got up and went to the kitchen for some tissues.

Just as she entered the kitchen, Ron appeared. "H-Hey, Hermione."

"Hi" Hermione said, sniffing. "Where's Hannah."

"Oh, she had to stay back to finish an end table for some customer of hers. What's wrong, it looks like you've been crying?" Ron tried to reach out and hug her, but Hermione pulled away before he could.

She furrowed her brow and thought for a moment, before passing on the news. "Ginny miscarried."

Ron was taken by surprise, "No! That can't be. Where is she? can I talk to her?" He asked, growing very fearful. Even after all this time he still thought that it was his job to protect his little sister.

"She and Harry are in the living room." Hermione told him, walking off with the tissues.

She sat down and handed Harry and Ginny each a tissue, as Ron appeared in the living room.

Immediately, he darted forward and hugged Ginny, asking is she was all right. Ginny still didn't' speak, so Ron gave her a hug.

"Harry what about you? Are you okay?" Ron asked sympathetically.

Harry just shook his head, and continued to hug Ginny. They sat in silence for a full half an hour before Ginny stopped crying.

"Hermione, will you stay with me for a bit?" She sniffed, trying to get back her speech abilities.

"Of course I will." Hermione answered.

"Ginny, are you going to be all right with Hermione here?" Harry asked, he looked very angry now.

Ginny nodded, "I think I'm going to go for a walk with Ron then." He said kissing her hair again and telling her that he loved her.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ron's POV

Harry and Ron began walking down the long gravel road leading away from the Burrow. All the while Harry kicked small pebbles at his feet in anger.

Ron was the first to speak again, "Harry I'm really sorry. I know how excited you were about this."

Harry did not talk for a very long time. At last he began to speak, "It was just starting to seem real you know? I was going to be a dad. Every time I looked at Ginny's stomach I knew that I-I did that." Harry stammered, pausing occasionally to look up at Ron and wipe the tears from his eyes.

Ron let out a breath of air, "Harry, things will get better. You guys did everything you could do, it just didn't work out. But you'll be a dad Harry." He said trying to lift his spirits.

"Yeah your right. But, I'll always know, you know? I just don't understand why they didn't find anything sooner. All they said is that the baby had been dead for at least two days." Harry choked, before he began to sob again.

Ron looked over at his friend and patted him on the back, unsure of what to say. Harry recovered again, and stared down at his feet. " I just hope Ginny will be okay."

"She will. That girl can do anything, she's a Weasley woman remember." Ron encouraged.

"Yes but, she was so excited to be a Mum, I can't imagine what is going to happen when we go back home and she sees all the stuff we bought."

A small tear fell from Ron's eye. He knew that Ginny would take it hard. She had always wanted children, and now it was so unfairly snatched away from her in an instant.

The two friends continued down the road in silence for another twenty minutes. Harry breathed deeply on the left of Ron. "Can we talk about something else now. Please."

"Harry, are you sure, you need to talk about this."

"I'm sick of talking about it Ron!" Harry snapped, "Just please, change the subject."

Ron though for a full minute about what to say. There was only one thing on his mind, but didn't see it proper to discuss it. Still, Harry had asked him to change the subject, and this would undoubtedly take his mind off his own troubles.

"I kissed Hermione." Ron blurted out suddenly.

Harry stopped walking. He turned to face Ron and got a very confused look on his face. "You what?"

Ron examined his feet with interest, "I kissed her." He said again.

"Ron, you didn't" Harry said.

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because I think I still love her." Ron said after a long pause.

Harry became very stern; he let out a wisp of air and sighed heavily. "Ron, you can't do this again. You need to make up your mind, and stick with a choice. I stood back the first time and watched you hurt Hermione without a word. But I will not stand back and watch it a second time. You are engaged to _Hannah, _not Hermione."

Ron did not say anything.

"Do you have any idea what it was like after you left? Hermione was sick with grief, she wouldn't eat, and she wouldn't sleep. All she did was cry, and try to fathom why you left her." Harry lectured, "I have never seen our Hermione look like that, and I don't ever want to see it again. And what about Hannah? Do you love her or not?"

"Yes." Ron mumbled.

"And Hermione?"

"I love her too."

"God… Ron." Harry seemed very upset with Ron, frustrated even. "You need to decide who it is going to be, Hermione or Hannah. And I mean really be with them, forever. No more of this walking out or changing your mind."

"I never stopped loving her Harry!" Ron snapped, "Don't you get it? The only reason I left in the first place was because I loved her so much. And then I met Hannah and I forced myself to forget. But all this time my life has never been the same. Do you know when I stood there that night kissing Hermione, that that was the first time I felt like me in three years? I have loved her since I was eleven years old, and nothing has changed."

Harry sighed another great sigh, "What did Hermione do?"

"See that's the part that worries me." Ron said, his voice becoming softer, "She didn't do anything, she just looked at me, and walked right past. I don't think she feels the same way anymore. I don't think she wants me back anyway."

"Honestly Ron can you blame her? She went though hell when you were gone and again when you came back. And just as things were getting better, you told her you didn't want to be friends because of Hannah. Then you change your mind again and expect her to just come running back?"

"I though that she still loved me. I could tell when she was around. And by that look she had in her face when I was with Hannah."

"You really don't deserve her Ron. She has been more than patient and forgiving, and you've hurt her every time. Now you've gotten her so confused she doesn't know what she wants. " Harry explained.

Ron knew that Harry was right; he had made a lot of sense.

"So who is it going to be then? Hermione, or Hannah?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I love them both."

Harry grew more frustrated, "Well who do you love more?" When Ron did not answer Harry pressed more, "Ron!"

"I don't know Harry. Hannah is amazing she loves me, and she wants to be with me. She's smart and funny, and she knows what she wants. Not to mention drop dead beautiful. But Hermione… Hermione is smart and funny, independent, and… the most amazing girl I have ever met."

Harry gave a weak smile, "Then it looks like we have a winner. Hermione."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione's POV

Back at the Burrow, the scene had changed. Mr. And Mrs.Weasley had returned to talk to Ginny. Ginny stopped crying long enough to tell them that after the doctor told her she had to have surgery to remove the baby. She would start crying on and off at certain parts in the story, and eventually told everyone that if the baby would have still been alive, it was going to be a boy.

She admitted to not telling Harry yet.

Mrs.Weasley and Hermione thought it best to get Ginny to bed since the surgery had taken so much out of her. They helped her up the stairs into her old bedroom and told her to get some rest.

Then Mrs.Weasley and Hermione came downstairs to talk more.

"Oh, I'm just so worried about her." Mrs.Weasley told her.

"Me too. But Ginny is strong and se will get through it. I know she will."

"Yes, yes quite right but she was so looking forward to it. She's so devastated. I don't know what is going to happen."

"Well, we are just going to have to wait and see." Hermione told her calmly, handing over another tissue for the weeping Molly.

"Thanks. You're right." She sniffed and her face brightened, "Oh come now, we mustn't dwell on the troubles now shall we? Tell me dear, did you and Ron and Hannah get things worked out?"

"Oh yes we did." Hermione said, still very gloomy.

"Well you don't sound too happy about it. Aren't you glad?"

"Yes, very. Mmm, but I just…" Hermione tried to fake a smile, "Am so happy they are getting married."

Mrs.Weasley saw right through this. "Hermione, I don't expect you to forgive Ron and be friends with him, much less Hannah. So you don't need to lie to me."

Hermione nodded. "Yes Ma'm."

Mrs.Weasley now had a sarcastic note in her voice, "Just between you and me, I still don't think Ron made the right choice all those years ago."

Hermione looked up.

"Hannah is not right for him. She's a sweet girl, but she isn't right for Ron. Much too forward with her emotions you know… well I don't think I need to tell you do it?" She laughed, as did Hermione, "and truthfully, I think it's a bit presumptuous of her to begin calling me Mum, so quickly."

Hermione laughed at Mrs.Weasley, usually she discouraged everyone from talking about other people, but Hermione could tell by her voice that she did not care much for Hannah. "How do you feel about Hannah?" She asked.

"Oh I…" Hermione searched for the right words, "like her actually."

Mrs.Weasley was taken by surprise, "Oh well, good for you then deary." She said, bringing the conversation to a close.

**A/N: Hope you have enjoyed this chapter; I'll be starting the next one shortly. I would love to hear what everyone was thinking during the whole, Harry Ron heart to heart talk about Hermione… and also hear any suggestions you have for the rest of the story! REVIEW Please! **


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own it, J

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, J.K Rowling does.**

Chapter 15: Don't Ever Try to Hide Your Heart

Ron's POV

Ron returned home again the minute he had went inside and said goodbye to everyone. He was worried about Harry, he was worried about Ginny; and he couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. His thoughts almost seemed to be mocking him now. Harry's words were spinning in his head; he tried to sort through them but it felt like his head was going to explode. He loved Hermione, he had always loved her and that had never changed. But he also loved Hannah and wanted to be with her. This was the most terrible situation Ron had ever experienced. All he wanted was to be able to think clearly. He had just settled into his chair and begun to calm down when there was a knock at the door.

It was Hannah. She greeted him with a loving kiss and let herself in.

"I finished the table." She said, "And you know what that means?" she began to suggestively rub Ron's back.

Ron pushed her away, "Not tonight."

"What's wrong?" Hannah asked concerned.

"Ginny and Harry… they lost their baby."

Hannah clapped a hand to her mouth, "Oh my goodness that's just horrible, is Ginny okay? What about Harry?"

"They are both fine, just very sad right now." Ron told her.

"Do you think we should go and see them tomorrow after work?" Hannah asked, hugging Ron.

"No, I think we should wait a few days before we go over there. They need time to themselves right now."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I just hope they will be okay. Poor Ginny, she's going to be so devastated."

Ron leaned over and kissed his fiancé. She kissed him back, and soon they were wrapped comfortably around each other again. It didn't take Ron long to remember why he had fallen so much in love with Hannah in the first place, and he was defiantly sure that he wanted to marry her.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione's POV

For the next two weeks, Hermione spent a lot of time with Ginny and Harry. They were taking it as well as could be expected, Harry was taking it better than Ginny. That is until he discovered that he would have had a son.

Ginny was not herself. She wouldn't get up in the mornings, and when she did she would not get dressed. Every time she walked past the nursery, she would break into tears again; even if the doors were closed. All of the gifts and supplies had been put in the room so that Ginny wouldn't have too look at them, but she still knew that they were in the room.

One night Harry called Hermione over to their house at 2 in the morning. Ginny had wandered into the nursery and just sat crying. She would look at all the little clothes and toys and would cry harder. Harry didn't know what to do, when Hermione arrived she managed to coax Ginny out of the room and get her back to bed. Harry of course was sick with worry and asked what he should do. Hermione told him to lock that room so she couldn't do it again, and just try to keep her mind off of it.

She had not seen or heard from Ron or Hannah. She was always working through lunch since the office had been getting a great deal of cases over the last few weeks. Hermione had to stay behind and work through her lunch hour just to get caught up on the paperwork. She heard from Mrs.Weasley one day that they had stopped in and had asked for her help in planning the wedding.

Hermione had been thinking a lot about the kiss. She wanted Ron so badly, but she was now afraid to even think of being with him. He was going to marry Hannah and that was that. There was nothing left to discuss. Ron had not mentioned the kiss to Hermione again, and Hermione did not want him to either.

The month of December was rapidly approaching; Hermione continued to stay busy in her work. She was finally all caught up with everything as they brought the last case to a close. Hermione was pleased. She went home that night ready to sit by the fire and relax.

"That would be all to simple wouldn't it?" She grumbled along the way to answer her door.

"Hey Hermione!" It was no one other than Hannah, this time she was alone.

"Uh—Hi." Hermione said unsure of why Hannah was there. She let Hannah in, and they sat in the living room.

"Well I haven't seen you in a long time and just wanted to drop something off." Hanna rummaged through her purse. She pulled out a small white envelope and handed it gently to Hermione.

"What's this?" She asked taking it from her.

"Just open it." Hannah commanded, smiling widely.

Hermione returned the smile and began to open the envelope. There it was, in large fancy letters; the very thing she had been dreading to see.

_Hannah Katie Phillips_

_And_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Are pleased to announce their engagement on the 21__st__ of January._

_RSVP by December 30__th_

Hermione looked at it with disgust. "January, that's right around the corner isn't it." Hermione finally managed to say.

"Yes! Well Ron and I decided that only family and close friends would be present and so it was easy to get everything ready." Hannah smiled, she was obviously very excited. She swished her hair out of her face.

"And you want me to come?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Well of course, you're a friend after all. I just brought this to show you as an example…how do you think it looks?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "It looks great." She lied, it looked horrible! The names were wrong. Hermione wondered if Hannah really was this stupid, had she forgotten what happened the last time she pulled something like this. She was growing more jealous. She saw that the name above Ron's was not hers and wanted to slap Hannah in the face!

"Great! And one more thing Hermione;I was sort of hoping that you would be one of my bridesmaids. What do you say?"

Hermione felt her heart beat faster, she knew her face was turning red, she swallowed hard. "You're serious then?" She said, forcing herself to remain calm.

"But of course. Well I mean you are a friend, and only one of my friends can come. The other girl lives in the States and won't be able to make it. It would mean so much to me Hermione."

Hermione gave a nervous laugh. "You can't possibly be serious, you're joking."

"No I'm not." Hannah said, starting to get worried.

The last thing Hermione wanted was more trouble, she thought quickly and spoke again. "FOOLED YOU! Of course I will do it!" Anyone who would have known Hermione well would be able to tell you that Hermione was lying, but since Hannah did not, she jumped up and down excitedly, and hugged Hermione.

"Oh gosh! Thank you so much Hermione! I've got to go tell Ron!"

Hannah left, and Hermione was alone again, burning with rage. She wished she could talk to Ginny about it, but Ginny had enough on her plate without Hermione adding to it. She would have rather died than be a bridesmaid at Ron's wedding. But she didn't know what else to do. Hermione punched the sofa pillow in anger, and began to think of a way to get out of being a bridesmaid. The only thought that she developed was coming down with a mysterious illness the day of the wedding and lying her way out of it. But no one would buy that. Hermione groaned loudly and let herself fall onto the couch.

The next day was Saturday. Hermione spent the day in her flat reading and cleaning. She did not feel like talking or going anywhere so she decided to stay in instead. In the afternoon Ginny stopped by.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, completely caught off guard.

"I'm tired of feeling sorry for myself Hermione. I needed to get out of that house."

"Well, I'm glad you decided that, but are you sure your all right?"

"I'm fine!" Ginny told her sternly." Now what has been happening in your life, you've been so caught up in mine that I haven't even asked you."

Hermione bit her lip. Ginny noticed at once, "What's going on?"

Immediately Hermione began to pour out the details of the last few weeks. She told her about Ron's kiss and the wedding invitation from Hannah, and even the bridesmaid request. When she was finished, Ginny was left speechless.

"That doesn't make any sense." She said slowly.

"I know!"

"No, not just that. Ron. He is still going to marry her? After… oh Merlin!" Ginny smacked her forehead with her hand.

"Ginny, what is it?" Hermione asked.

Ginny turned to face her. "Well you see Hermione. On the same day I found out about the baby, Ron and Harry went for a walk. Harry told me that when he asked Ron to change the subject, Ron told him that he kissed you."

"So what?" Hermione said impatiently.

"He said that they talked for awhile and when Harry asked him why he did it…" Ginny swallowed, "Ron said that it was because he still loves you!"

Hermione was blown away. She didn't believe it. "That's absurd! Ron couldn't possibly still love… me."

"Why couldn't he?"

Hermione put a hand on her heart, "He just couldn't. He's marrying Hannah. Why would he still love me?"

"Maybe you should ask him." Ginny said, looking directly at Hermione. "I think I'll go and tell him you want to talk to him." She said smugly.

"Ginny no! Ginny don't you dare. I f you even get near the thought of…" But it was too late, Ginny had already started laughing (for the very first time in over three weeks!) and waved goodbye. Then, without another word she apparated from Hermione's flat.

Hermione's mind began to race. Ron was coming over, thinking that Hermione wanted to talk to him. Hermione was so nervous. She knew that Ron had told Harry he still loved her. Hermione didn't know what to think. She knew in her hear that she still loved him. But he was marrying Hannah, and she was afraid to get hurt again by Ron. She didn't have time to even think; exactly five minutes later Ron was knocking on her door. Hermione tried to pretend that she wasn't there; but Ron called out that he could hear her walking.

Hermione opened the door, and felt her face blush. "Come in." She said.

Ron stuffed his hands in his pockets and flicked his hair out of his eyes, "Ginny said you wanted to talk to me."

Hermione swallowed, " Uh—yeah. I do."

Ron shook his head, waiting for Hermione to continue. "Okay…"

Hermione knew this was her only chance, she had to tell him what she just heard otherwise it would eat at her forever. She took a deep breath, "Ron what I'm about to say is very difficult and it may or may not be true. I just want you to listen okay."

"Sure."

Hermione could not believe what she was about to do, "Uhh—umm, well you see, Ginny err—told me that you and Harry were talking and you told Harry that you still loved me." She blurted out very quickly.

There was a long silence. Hermione closed her eyes and was afraid to open them again to see Ron's reaction. She waited for what felt like an eternity keeping her eyes closed the whole time.

She felt Ron walking up to her; she could tell he was very near. Her heart beat faster as she breathed in his scent. Before she knew it, Ron was kissing her again.

Ron pulled away after a few short seconds. Hermione opened her eyes to see Ron standing above her, looking into her eyes.

"I'd say you heard right." He said quietly.

Hermione's heart began to race it was true. _Ron still loved her. _He didn't love Hannah, he loved her. He loved Hermione. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her mouth was dry. She was left completely speechless. All she could think was that Ron really did still love her. She knew she loved him too, she knew that she missed him and that she wanted him back. She knew that she had waited for three long years to hear those words again. And she also knew that she was setting herself up to get hurt again. But none of that mattered right now.

Ron leaned forward again and started to kiss her. This time Hermione kissed him back. She felt him hold her closely, and could feel his arms around her back. Hermione reached up and hooked her arms around his neck.

She moved her hands through his brilliant red hair, and Ron rubbed his hands up and down her arms. They separated again, both breathing heavily. Hermione started kissing him again, Ron pulled away slightly and began to kiss Hermione's neck. Hermione's head rolled back and she let out a small moan. She had missed his kiss and it hadn't change. There was a little voice in her head saying 'he was kissing Hannah about ten minutes ago.' But she pushed it from her mind easily.

Ron pulled off his shirt Hermione looked at him. She led him to the back of the flat into her bedroom. They stopped in the center of the room to share another kiss. Hermione fell back onto the bed, Ron hovering over her. She kissed his neck up and down all over. Ron found Hermione's lips and met them again. He ran his fingers through her thick hair and continued to kiss her.

Hermione opened her eyes; she sat up and pushed Ron over onto his back. She kissed his chest all the way down to his stomach and then undid the zipper on his pants. Ron picked her up and threw her back down again, positioning his body closer. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down into her.

Ron let up a bit to whisper into Hermione's ear.

"I love you Hermione, I never stopped."

Hermione smiled and kissed Ron's neck again.

**A/N: Well now what does everyone think of that? Don't worry this story is not done yet. Give me a few more days and I'll have the next chapter up. Please Review! **


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I am just so very sorry for keeping everyone waiting

A/N: I am just so very sorry for keeping everyone waiting! I said I would update in a few days but I had school to think of…. Three months later its SUMMER! That means I will have much more time to fix this story. In case you've forgotten, Ron just told Hermione he still loved her and then they made love. A happy thing indeed. That being said, I can't let all you readers stay happy for too long. Sinister laugh

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, the author J.K Rowling does.

Chapter 16- It's just a matter of time

The next morning was soon upon them, the night before had been something of a fairy tale. It was wonderful; both of them had slept soundly for the rest of the night. Just as the first golden ray of sunshine peeked through the curtain lace of Hermione's window, Ron began to stir and wake.

He opened his eyes very slowly and looked around at where he was. It felt amazing to be back in this room with Hermione again. For once in his life, he had no regrets what so ever. He smiled widely, and ran a hand though his hair. He turned to look at the sleeping Hermione on his left. She had not changed. She was still that same wonderful woman he has fallen in love with all those years ago. Ron had not felt this way in a very long time; he knew he had loved Hannah, but never with the same passion and fire as he loved Hermione.

Hermione also opened her eyes and turned onto her side to come face to face with Ron. She gave a smile and thought for a moment. It had been so long and she had been waiting for this to be real. She had dreamed about it, though about it, and yearned for it for over three years. Now, it was here. She didn't have to dream anymore because it was finally true, Ron was here in her bed again. He was home.

"Good morning." Hermione purred looking at Ron.

Ron gave a laugh, "Good morning."

Hermione suddenly lost her breath, "Oh god Ron. I don't believe it. What a night." She said quietly looking from Ron to the view outside her window that Sunday morning.

"Yeah, but I don't believe it either. I still can't believe how much I have missed you… I love you Hermione."

Hermione smiled again and breathed deeply. "I know, I love you too."

Ron pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips softly. They separated and there they were again. Ron and Hermione. Ron rested his forehead against Hermione's for a moment.

"So what happens now?" Hermione asked hazily.

Ron rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. "Well, I guess I go home and break up with Hannah."

Hermione looked concerned. She looked at him, she didn't like that he had to hurt Hannah for her. But Hermione wasn't going to have an affair while Ron still went with Hannah. That was totally out of the question.

"Oh." Hermione said.

"She's going to kill me." He said. Ron noticed Hermione's eyes, she looked sad quite suddenly. "But I love you, and I want to be with _you." _He said kissing her cheek.

Hermione didn't respond, she didn't know what to say. It would be horrible for Hannah but so grand for Hermione. She wasn't sure how to react to what Ron was saying so she found it best to change the subject.

"I'm going to' grab a shower." She said, rolling out of the bed and shoving the covers off.

Ron snatched her hand, "What do you want me to do in the mean time."

Hermione's heart raced at his touch, she pulled it away gently, "What ever your heart desires." She said turning away.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ron's POV

Ron felt his heart sank as Hermione walked to the bathroom and closed the door. He would miss her in the few minutes she was gone. He toyed with the idea of letting himself in and sharing a shower with her like old times. But then decided that he would wait until after he broke up with Hannah to do that. Instead he lay in the bed and turned on the TV to watch the morning news.

_Morning had come again; it came too soon for Ron. He was feeling on top of the world as if nothing could stop him, nothing at all. It was still very early in the winter morning and then sun had not yet risen in the sky. _

"_I didn't think you would be awake yet." Hannah said stepping into the room dressed in Ron's shirt. _

_Ron sat bolt-upright "Hannah!" _

_Hannah laughed, "Yes?" _

"_I love you." _

_She laughed again and moseyed over to the bed and sat on top of Ron's legs. "I know. You told me last night. Remember?" _

"_Oh, yeah of course. I just wanted to say it again." _

"_I love you Ron." Hannah said quietly, grabbing Ron's face and kissing him. _

_It was the first time Ron had said it to Hannah. He felt so much love for her that he never wanted to be without her love. He wanted to be with her forever and ever until the end of time. _

Ron snapped back to reality. He remembered that night like it was just yesterday, but in fact it was only the winter before. How could so much change in so little of time he thought? He already was dreading having to break up with Hannah, he did love her. He just loved Hermione more.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione's POV

Hermione stared at the person looking back at her in her bathroom mirror. She was transfixed and lost in thought. Her mouth was very dry and her heart was pounding wildly.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself aloud. "I can't do this again." She couldn't even believe what she was thinking, she was so happy but she knew she just couldn't do this with Ron again. She was too hurt the first time and wouldn't suffer it a second time.

She opened the door again and walked back to her room.

"That was sure a fast shower! All the better then!" Ron said, not turning to face Hermione. He pulled on his shirt and turned around. "Okay, I'm going to go tell Hannah now."

Hermione breathed very heavily and closed her eyes. "You should go."

"I know, but I'll be back as soon as I can." Ron said walking over to Hermione and leaning in to kiss her.

Hermione used her hand to intercept him, "No Ron, I mean go." She said looking at him.

Ron looked very bewildered.

"Don't bother breaking up with Hannah. It's not worth it."

"W-what? What are you saying Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at him, "I can't do this again Ron. I just can't. You need to go—now."

"Hermione, I love you. What is this about? I thought you loved me." Ron said in shock.

"Just go, please go." She commanded, walking out the bedroom door.

Ron followed her through the hallway. "Hermione what are you doing? What is this about? We need to be together. We _have to_ be together."

Hermione swallowed hard and opened the door.

"What's happened I don't understand? Mione' …please."

She took a breath, "I finally came to my senses." She said sharply before shutting the door on Ron.

Ron beat hard on the door. "Hermione let me in. We need to talk about this. I love you Hermione. I love _you! _Please." He begged.

But it was no use; Hermione was no going to open the door. She just stood there listening to him begging and pleading. Tears were running in streams form her eyes as she cried silently in her entry. She loved him, but she couldn't start up with him again. She was mad at herself for being so blind not to see it before. Why had it taken her this long to come to her senses? She was a smart independent woman, and what did she expect from Ron? He was the only man she had ever been in love with, but she knew it would only be a matter of time before Ron broke her heart again. So this time, she beat him to the punch.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ron's POV

Ron did not go back to his home for a very long time. Instead he wandered around the city for well over an hour. He knew Hannah would be there waiting for him, demanding an explanation for his whereabouts last night. He just couldn't face her, he felt too guilty. What had Hermione done? "I thought this is what she wanted. I thought she wanted to be with me." He thought to himself.

She had said that she loved him, had she not? Everyone told him that she wanted him back so much and would give anything to be the one he was going to be married to.

"Ron you great git! You've ruined everything again." He said angrily. He wasn't sure how he ruined it, but he knew it must have been something he had done. Why else would Hermione change her mind so abruptly? His heart physically ached, it felt like someone had just stole it from his chest, stomped on it, and then replaced haphazardly. For the first time he felt Hermione's pain that she must have felt when he left her. But this was so absurd, so insanely ridiculous. All he wanted to do was be with Hermione, forever, and it had taken him to long to realize it and finally make his move, he wanted to demand an explanation but he knew Hermione wouldn't give him one. And what about it 'taking so long for her to come to her senses?' what in the hell did that mean? Ron was so confused he didn't know what to think. He knew he had to go and face the truth and look Hannah in the eye and lie to her face about everything. But at least she still loved him, and he still had her. Ron's love for Hannah was nothing compared to that of the love he felt towards Hermione. But nonetheless, he loved Hannah and she loved him. He would marry her, and hopefully be able to forget about Hermione. Though that was going to be next to impossible to do.

He finally got up the strength to go back to his home, Hannah had moved in with him just last week and he knew she would be very worried.

Ron marched through the door and immediately saw Hannah, crying hard.

"Hannah I'm so sorry I didn't call! I never meant for you to get worried about me! This will never happen again." He confessed.

"That's right it won't happen again!" Hannah screamed rather loudly and she shoved past Ron to her car parked in the drive.

"Hannah I'm sorry. Really."

"Why don't you just save your breath Ron? I know where you were last night. You're not going to fool me with your little apology!"

"You aren't making any sense Hannah, what do you mean you know where I was?" Ron said, his voice shaking dramatically as he attempted to speak for the first time in nearly an hour.

Hannah pranced over to him. " I mean that when you didn't get your ass home last night I went looking for you at your parents house, and when your mother told me you hadn't been around I went to Harry and Ginny's. Little did I know that your sister would be so willing to tell me your whereabouts."? Hannah spat, she was so angry Ron could see her face turning red with rage. He wondered what was going on and had a terrible knot in his stomach.

"Hannah what happened? I don't understand." Ron finally managed to say.

"Your lovely sister told me that she had sent you to Hermione's house because Hermione wanted to talk to you. When I asked her when you would be back, she said 'I don't think that's any business of yours now is it?'" Hannah said fiercely.

Ron's stomach tightened, his heart pounded and seemed to be beating in his throat.

Hannah continued, "When I told the little witch off she told me that you were never coming back and you had gone to be with Hermione." Hannah jerked away the tears in her eyes and straightened up, "So why don't you go and be with her then?"

Hannah tore the large engagement ring from her finger and slammed it into Ron's shaking hands. She turned on her heels and got into her car.

Ron ran after her. "HANNAH! WAIT! Where are you going? We can work this out!"

"No we can't work it out. Ever since the day I met her I knew she was trouble. As far as I'm concerned if I never see you and your little bitch again it will be too soon. That goes for your sister too! I can't believe I was going to marry you, you don't deserve me." Hannah revved the engine of her car and sped off down the drive leaving Ron clutching the ring in his hands.

It was unbelievable. Ron has lost the only two women he had ever loved in a matter of mere minutes. They were both gone from his life, he could not speak, he could not move, and he could scarcely breathe. The way Hannah had reacted had ripped into his soul, and the things she said were so harsh Ron couldn't help but wonder if it was the same Hannah he had fallen in love with. He felt betrayed almost, the women who once swore they would never leave his side had left him almost in an instant. He couldn't even fathom the concept of not having Hannah or Hermione.

He stood there for a long time staring down the driveway, thinking that it was just a bad dream and that any second he would snap awake and he would be lying in his room at the Burrow when he was eleven years old before he even went away to school and met Hermione.

He raised the ring and looked at it closely, the delicate ring that he had presented to Hannah was now back in his hands, still warm from her body heat. The shirt he wore on his back was still stained with the scent of Hermione's skin. His heart felt like it had stopped beating, and would never beat again. The pain was unimaginable, unbearable even. He had never once felt like this before and couldn't even begin to think how he would survive the rest of his life without Hermione…or Hannah by his side.

It was just a matter of time before Ron's past came back into his life again, and would take over his life, turn him inside out and bring him to his knees with grief.

A/N Okay so I hope that this was WELL worth the wait, and that a lot of you out there are not planning to kill me right about now. You didn't honestly think that I would let you off that easily did you? But this story still is not done!! I'm not sure when I will update again because I've sort of worked myself into a corner, I don't have everything planned out yet but I'm sure it will come to me! I hope you are all enjoying the story! Please review and leave me and thoughts or ideas you have about the story!! They are GREATLY appreciated.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. The author J.K Rowling does.

Chapter 17-Relapse

Ron could not stand the thought of going back inside of his house again for he knew if he tried to he would see all of the things Hannah left behind. He would be able to smell her on the furniture. And worst of all he would remember everything that they had shared. He had no idea if she would return to get her things, or if she would use some kind of a spell to transport them.

He remembered what she said; the words wouldn't stop repeating over and over again in his mind. How could she say those things? Had she just been so upset? Or is that how she really felt. It was so strange to think that it was the same Hannah, she acted completely different than Ron had ever seen her.

Then he tried to imagine how he got himself into this mess again, but he couldn't remember the reason at first. He did come to the answer later and remembered it was only because of Harry and Ginny's shower they were going to have. If that would never have happened he wouldn't have given Hermione a second thought, and wouldn't have remembered how much he loved her once, and how much he had missed her.

The ring was still held tightly in his grasp, he could feel it there, it was almost sickening to feel the small delicate object against his skin. Ron wanted to destroy the ring, and all the memories it brought along with its presence, but he knew that wasn't possible.

Ron was growing angrier with every second that passed him by. He finally arrived at the thought of his younger sister, who had told him to go and see Hermione in the first place. He couldn't begin to imagine what she said to Hannah, and he knew that she would not have been kind about it. Ron was so inferior he decided to pay his dear sister a visit.

He arrived only seconds later, unannounced and very early in the morning for Harry and Ginny. It was nine o'clock but they would just be waking. Ron didn't care enough to be considerate of their feelings about it. He had to find out what Ginny had done.

Harry and Ginny were sitting at the breakfast table reading the Sunday paper. Harry was drinking his morning coffee, and Ginny was munching on a bit of toast. The instant she saw Ron she got a look of accomplishment on her face.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. I wasn't expecting you to show up so early after your night." Ginny geed.

Harry looked over the rim of his coffee mug, "Must've missed something." He mumbled before setting down the mug.

"Oh Harry no you haven't you were standing there last night."

"Oh yeah, right, now I remember" Harry said, recovering from his temporary memory loss. "In that case, hello lover boy."

"Ginny, what did you do?" Ron asked angrily.

"What do you mean what did _I _do?" Ginny said, taken aback.

"Exactly what I said Ginny, what did you say to Hannah?" Ron demanded even more angrily.

Ginny heaved a sigh, "Right. Her."

"Her! HER! Ginny what did you say to her!?"

"Well to be quite honest Ron, I don't see why it matters. Not like she's a part of you're life now anyway." Ginny said, taking another bite of toast.

Ron stepped closer and became still more enraged, "That's right she's not, and neither is Hermione, now you had better start talking and fast."

"H-Hermione? What are you babbling about now Ron? For chissake, I knew you two were going to get together after I sent you over there."

Ron forced a laugh, "To be quite blunt, Ginny, Hermione and I did get back together last night. Only for her to leave me this morning! And not more than a few hours later Hannah did the same!" Ron bellowed loosing his temper and thrusting the ring onto the table.

Harry eyes the ring with interest. "Is this Hannah's?" He asked stupidly.

Ron ignored him. Ginny spoke again, "Ron, I—I don't know what to..."

"Say? Maybe you should say what you said to Hannah last night." Ron interrupted.

Ginny looked up apologetically, "Well, you see Ron, last night Hannah came over looking for you. I was just so sick of her damn sweet and fake little whinny voice that I told her it wasn't any of her business. She snapped at me and said it most certainly was her business and then demanded as to where you had gone."

"WELL WHAT DID YOU SAY!"? Ron screamed even louder.

Ginny looked very fearful she had never seen Ron this upset before. She swallowed hard and looked up at Ron. "I told her that you had gone to Hermione's about an hour ago and that she would never have to worry about it again because you weren't coming back to her."

"GINNY! Why would you even think of doing that! You know how much I love Hannah! Do you have any idea what you have done? You've ruined everything!" Ron hollered.

At this time Harry had heard enough, he rose from his seat and stepped over to his wife who was now sobbing quietly at the table. "Ron, get some control. You need to calm down before this gets out of hand."

"What do you know Harry?" Ron spat.

"I know that last night Ginny had a right to say what she did." Harry snapped back.

"Really? Tell me, what gives someone the right to say that to my fiancée?"

"Your _fiancée _liked to run her mouth a lot didn't she? I know the things she said to Hermione a while ago."

"Big deal! Like that gives any of you a right to interfere with my life and say those things to her!" Ron yelled at Harry.

"That's rich Ron!, Really rich! You say we interfere with your life when every time you decide to start something, or even think about Hermione you drag us all into your pitiful world and get us all involved in your problems."

Ron was about to retract with a statement but Ginny beat him to it. "BOYS! STOP IT JUST STOP IT! PLEAE!" She begged through her tears.

"Ron, after I said that to Hannah she called me a bitch and told me that I had no right to say that—"

"Well you didn't" Ron cut in.

Ginny ignored him and continued. "I told her she didn't have a chance with Hermione in the picture and she should butt out and leave you be. Well she didn't like that much so she slapped me in the face!"

Ron shot Ginny a hard look.

"After that it was an all out battle as you can imagine, I had all I could do to stop them from fighting." Harry concluded. "She's not as innocent as you want to believe she is Ron. She was never right for you." He said harshly.

"DON'T RON! Don't you even say anything to him! What happened with Hermione?" Ginny asked desperately.

"She told me to leave, and she couldn't do it again something about 'coming to her senses.'" Ron burned with more rage than ever and banged his fist on the tabletop.

"But Ron, you love her! And, and she loves you!"

"That's what I thought." Ron said coldly turning away from them.

Suddenly there was a loud crack and Hermione appeared before them. She spotted Ron at once and he saw her as well.

"HERMIONE!" He yelled after her, but Hermione had dashed into the other room. Ron dashed after her and nearly fell over one of the chairs by the table.

Harry and Ginny both leapt from their seats.

"What's going on Hermione!"?

Hermione didn't answer she just vanished form sight once more. "HERMIONE! COME BACK!" Ron yelled after she had gone. "I don't understand why she's doing this to me!!"

"Well now you know how she felt." Ginny mumbled very softly.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me Ron! This is exactly what you did to her all those years ago. You can't honestly blame her for wanting revenge."

"Is that all I was? Revenge?" Ron said hotly. "Listen here I know Hermione and she is not the kind of person that lays awake at night dreaming of revenge!"

Ginny looked very ashamed, and Harry took over. "Ron you don't seem to understand that Hermione was madly in love with you when you left. You don't have any clue how much she suffered after that. Nothing any of us did or said made a difference. And then you just show up again with someone new, and claiming to love her more? And then you tell her you don't want to be friends with her, and break her heart again. Then there was that whole kiss incident; I still don't know what you were thinking. You just think that after all of that, she is going to forgive you and live happily ever after? That's not how things work Ron."

"I KNOW THAT HARRY! Jeeze, don't you think that I didn't love her? I loved her so much I had to leave. It was hard on me too you know! I didn't expect her to forgive me, but Hermione is just such a wonderful person she did. I love her, and I never stopped loving her. All I want is to be with her and now I can't even do that and she won't even tell me why!"

"Just stop it! Everyone knows that story, and we all know what happened. Let's all calm down."

"I WOULDN'T HAVE TO CALM DOWN IF YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT TO HANNAH!"

"It sounds to me like you were going to go back to Hannah after Hermione rejected you." Ginny said.

"Of course I was. I love Hannah!" Ron said.

" I think you just are afraid of being alone Ron, you say you love Hermione with all your heart and then say that you wanted to be with Hannah." Harry said.

"You two have been no help! You know what, no. Thanks for all your help and interference with my life. I've got to go now, I have stuff to do."

"Ron no, please don't leave now, I don't want you to stay angry with us!" Ginny said.

"That's asking for a lot." Ron said coldly, and then disappeared from their home.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione's POV

Hermione popped back into her flat only seconds after she had left. Her mind was racing as to why Ron was at Ginny and Harry's. Had he already told them everything that happened? Hermione wondered greatly if he did get back together with Hannah. _"Knowing him he probably stayed with her and is still going to marry her." _

Hermione thought about everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. She had finally gotten Ron back into her life, he was pledging to be with her, to break up with Hannah and admitting that he loved her. It was everything she had been waiting to hear for so long. So why did she suddenly have a change of heart? Was it because she wanted to get Ron back, or had she just always thought she wanted him back in her life and when he finally was she realized it wasn't what she wanted in the first place? She felt she made the right choice when she thought about all the times Ron had hurt her for his own selfish needs. But then she thought about how much she did love him and wanted to be with him. Why was it so hard to trust him? Hermione tried to convince herself that she only wanted to protect her heart. So she built a wall around it in the hope of stopping Ron from hurting her all over again.

She wanted to fix it all, and she wished more than anything that she could trust Ron to keep his word and really be with her forever. But she knew that she had to stick by her decision at all costs.

Hermione didn't have much time to think before Ginny came over to talk with her. She knew that this would not go well, seeing as how Ginny had been so determined to get she and Ron together in the first place.

"Hermione Granger, what in the name of Merlin are you doing?" Ginny asked hotly, still dressed in her pink striped pajamas.

"Ginny, I couldn't do that again I just couldn't risk it!" Hermione said to her friend.

"Hermione, I know you are afraid of getting hurt but you need to make a decision, this is ridiculous! You and Ron finally get together and you throw it away? And for what?"

"I'm not going to suffer any more. I won't!" Hermione said sternly. "If Ron leaves again I don't know what will happen to me. I don't think I can go through that again."

"Do you love him or not?"

"Ginny, you know that I do."

"So then what's the problem!"

"Hannah!" Hermione squealed without thinking. "I know he is going to go back to her because he is so in love with her."

"No he isn't, Hannah broke up with him this morning?"

Hermione gasped, "What? Why?"

Ginny went through the story in it's entirety with Hermione, she told her all about the fight and what had happened that very morning with Ron. Hermione listened intently, she couldn't believe that Ginny had stood up to Hannah.

"There is no reason for you to be afraid of getting hurt again."

But Hermione wasn't convinced yet, "He was going to go back to her after I broke up with him anyway. What makes you think he won't just find another girl?"

"Because Hermione I saw how upset he was this morning. I have never in all my life seen Ron look like that. I know that he has finally made his choice to be with you, and only you. Hannah aside. He gave you his heart last night. Now it's in your hands." Ginny said before leaving unexpectedly.

Hermione fell against the cold wall of her apartment. What Ginny said made sense, but how did Ron feel? He had screamed and begged her for at least an hour that morning to talk to her. And she had ignored him completely. "I'm scared" Hermione told herself. She could feel her invisible barriers guarding her heart starting to fall already. She was once again torn between her heart that told her she loved Ron more than life itself. And her head that was telling her she was doing the right thing by protecting herself. But was she really protecting herself if her guilt and love was telling her to fold? Hermione didn't know what to do. She was truly at a loss for what to think, or feel.

**A/N **Another chapter, we are nearing the end (I think) I have major writer's block right now, so I can't figure out a way to continue the story. I need to think about this for a bit before updating. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it wasn't more exciting, all it was was a lot of talking between everyone, but hopefully I got everything now. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: WRITER'S BLOCK OVERCOME

A/N: WRITER'S BLOCK OVERCOME!  Things are gonna get crazy! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, the author J.K Rowling does.

Chapter 18-Oh What a Difference A Day Makes

From then on, the weeks flew past. Soon the month of January was upon them, Christmas and New Year's had been nothing but a blur to Hermione, who was endlessly caught in a haze from her thoughts of Ron and what to do. She still had not come to the right conclusion, and had nearly pushed it from her head, so that it was almost only a memory to her; it felt like it was a dream and for a while Hermione was quite certain that it had been.

She had not heard from Ginny or Harry much. Ginny had stopped once to apologize and said not much more than that she couldn't help Hermione come to a decision, and urged her to follow her heart. Hermione had stated that she had finally come to her sense, by doing the sensible thing of protecting herself, but of course she wasn't sure about that either. After that, Harry and Ginny departed for a few weeks on a tropical vacation for the holidays. This of course didn't go well with Mrs.Weasley who had wanted them to come for a traditional Christmas.

Hermione had distanced herself from everyone, Ginny, Harry, and the Weasley's. Ron hadn't come by either. No one had heard anything from him since that morning at Harry and Ginny's.

It was the morning of January 19th, and today was the day that The Potter's would be coming home. Hermione dwindled away the day doing nothing in particular. She didn't have to wait long before Harry and Ginny came knocking at her door.

"Guess who it is!" Ginny called.

Hermione rushed to the door to greet her two friends. "Glad you two are back!" She said warmly, giving them each a hug.

"We brought gifts!" Ginny said, letting herself inside, Harry following in toe, with a large paper bag in his hands.

Hermione closed the door, "You guys didn't have to bring me anything!"

"I couldn't help myself, I saw this and I had to get it for you!" Ginny said enthusiastically reaching deeply into the bag.

"She really couldn't you know." Harry said, seeming very tired.

"Oh stop it Harry! Don't mind him, he's just cranky because he didn't get much sleep all this while." Ginny scolded. "Now then, look what I found!"

Ginny pulled a small glass figurine from the bag and handed it to Hermione. It was beautiful! It was a crystal dragon, Hermione had seen one once on their shopping trips awhile back and wanted to buy it, but it was very expensive. She thought that it would have looked great on the end table by her favorite lamp, but she couldn't have afforded it.

Hermione let out a small squeal, "Ginny please tell me you didn't pay all of that money for this!"

"How long have you known me Hermione? You know I'm like my Mum, I don't spend an extra cent if I can help it. I got this at a much lower price than at that other store!"

Hermione smiled, "That was a very thoughtful idea! Thank you Ginny, and you too Harry." She said placing it on the end table. "Come on in and tell me about your trip!"

The trio settled on Hermione's couch and the couple shared every detail with Hermione. It sounded like a second honeymoon for them, Hermione was so glad to see the two of them this happy and in love; especially after they had been so bitterly miserable after the loss of their baby.

Nearly two hours later, they had hashed over everything there was to say, Harry had perked up a bit more now that the conversation had picked up.

Ginny sighed, "Well Hermione what have you been doing all this while? How was your Holiday?"

"Oh, it was alright, your Mum sent me another sweater."

Ginny laughed at this, and Hermione continued, "It was really quite boring, of course I worked Christmas morn'. New Year's was nothing more than another day off actually. That's about it." She finished with a smile.

After a few more minutes of discussion, Ginny boldly asked about Ron.

Hermione stammered for words, "I haven't really thought about it. Well that is, I have. I just… don't really care right now."

Harry sat up in his seat, looking at Hermione with interest. "What do you mean you don't care?"

Hermione looked away for a moment, "I just, am so sick of this. I'm spending my whole life worrying about Ron. I keep going over everything again and again. It so sickening, for the last three years my opinion about him has changed hundreds of times. And now it's just something else that's happening and I don't have any more thoughts really. It's like, how many times can I go through this? You know? It's gotten to the point where I've come to expect this, and I'm just worn out. I don't care."

Ginny looked very bewildered, Hermione had changed her heart again. But this time she wasn't crying, she wasn't throwing things. She seemed to be completely fine with her decision and it didn't appear to be eating away at her.

"So, what are you saying Hermione? Exactly."

"I am happy with my choice, I think. I don't know, I love Ron and always will, but I just need time. I can't stand to think about what he has been doing all this time, so I just….don't." Hermione explained looking her in the eyes.

Neither Ginny or Harry said anything at first, and then Harry spoke, "You haven't heard from Ron?"

"No." Hermione said nonchalantly.

"Oh Merlin only knows what that boy has been doing. It's been nearly two months! Harry, you really aught to talk to him."

Harry was loosing his energy again, and didn't argue with his young wife, "Fine, I'll talk to him tomorrow."

Hermione said nothing, she really didn't care what they did or didn't do with Ron. Soon the conversation changed again to some light chitchat. And after a few more minutes, the couple departed for their own home. Hermione immediately went to shower and sleep, very peacefully.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The last two months had seemed like an eternity to Ron. He had a constant headache, his head was always spinning with thoughts of Hermione and Hannah, although mostly Hermione. Hannah had transported all of her belongings away, and Ron had not attempted to speak to her. He had decided that he loved Hannah, but he wasn't himself when he was with her. He was someone completely different, somehow she had changed him. It was never that way with Hermione, which was why he had made the conscious decision he wanted Hermione more. So much more.

Hannah was beautiful. She was smart. She was funny and talented. Ron knew that Hannah was one of a kind. But in some way she was too perfect. She didn't have the same ways as Hermione. He knew that the morning Hermione had broken his heart, he only wanted to be with Hannah for the sake of being with her, and that Ginny had been right about him not wanting to be alone.

He had also realized that when he met Hannah, he was looking for a way of forgetting Hermione, and loosing the guilt that came along with leaving her. He wanted to fall for her just because she wasn't Hermione, and so he did. He had been so distracted by Hannah in fact that he had later fallen in love with her. But it would never be like it was with Hermione. All Hannah really was, was a distraction, a way of making Ron feel better about his choice. He didn't want to be alone, so when he met someone as beautiful and as wonderful as Hannah, he knew that he wouldn't be alone.

Of course eventually the plan of using someone new to forget Hermione did work. He did fall in love, for real. He did want to marry her because she had made him happy, but still she had changed him. Then when he had seen Hermione, he knew that his plan was indeed failing, seeing her brought back everything and also 'brought him to his senses.' How could have been so foolish to think up such a ridiculous plan? How could he have convinced himself that it had actually worked? When deep down he knew that it never would.

Now he couldn't help but wonder if Hermione hadn't come back into the picture, if he never would have realized what he was doing? And if Hannah never left him, would he have come to his own senses in time? Or would he have married the girl anyway out of sheer stupidity?

It was so complicated. Things had always been complicated when it came to Hermione, and Ron had a feeling it always would. It was a never-ending roller coaster ride that always rode to new heights that were unimaginable. His head constantly swam with new thoughts, ideas, and conspiracies about both women, but by the end of the first month, Ron had begun to forget about Hannah. It was then he noticed her flaws, and Hermione's perfections became highlighted once more. Hannah had not been as wonderful as Ron had built her up to be, Hermione on the other hand, would always exceed the expectations in Ron's mind.

He wanted to go back and speak to Hermione, but he put it off everyday when he would wake up. Now he too was afraid of what could happen. His gut told him that Hermione wasn't budging this time and he wondered if Hermione had been right to say that she came to her senses. And maybe, Ron was as bad for her as Hannah had been for him. Maybe Hermione really didn't feel the same about him as she once did. And maybe, Ginny and Harry had been right about her wanted her revenge for everything Ron had put her through.

The thoughts were so confusing, they never ceased, new ones were always popping into his mind. He didn't know what to think or believe anymore, all of this had become so difficult and so confusing that it seemed there was no solution to the problem.

Another week passed him by, Ron had began to fall back into his slump again, this time his thoughts switched to Hannah again.

And then one cold January morning, Harry appeared in his home again.

Ron was quite startled by his sudden appearance. "Harry! Long time no see."

Harry gave a smirk, "Ginny and I just returned home."

"Yeah I got your postcard, did you have a nice time?"

"Yeah, it was okay." Harry mumbled, not wanting to discuss the trip again, the story was so long to tell to everyone he knew. "Listen Ron, I'm sorry for the way I reacted when you came over that day, you know how I am."

Truthfully Ron, couldn't have cared less about that argument, he knew he was stupid to say such things to his best friend and sister, and that his temper had gotten the best of him; and his said this to his friend.

Harry seemed to understand, and the two both silently thought that it was best not to say anything further.

"Ron, you're not looking so well, you feeling okay?" Harry had taken note of Ron's pale complexion and dark circles beneath his eyes.

Ron rubbed his face, "Yeah, I'm about as good as I can be."

At this time, Ron shared all of his thoughts with Harry, and Harry listened intently as usual. When Ron concluded, and Ron had revealed that he was again starting to have thoughts about Hannah, Harry was left bewildered.

"So first you told me you were starting to forget her, and now… you think you made a mistake with her?"

"I honestly don't know, I do care for Hannah, and I thought that I was over being madly in love with her, I thought that part was all in my head. But—that was before I saw this." Ron said, scooting a newspaper clipping beneath Harry's nose.

There it was, on top of page 6A of the Daily Prophet, a picture of a green eyed, ebony haired beauty, sharing a kiss with a tall man at her side.

Engagement

_Hannah Phillips and Aaron Klike _

_Are pleased to announce their wedding will be held on March 15__th__ at the Grand Ballroom in London at precisely half past 4 o'clock. _

_Congratulations! _

Harry gasped at the sight before him. "Hannah is already engaged to someone else?"

Ron nodded, he couldn't speak. " I guess she really meant what she said, she really doesn't care if she ever sees me again. She must never have really loved me either."

"Ron why do you even say something that berserk? You know she loved you."

"It's been two months Harry! Two months that I have spent wallowing in thought about her and Hermione!"

"Honestly Ron why do you care, you said that you would rather have Hermione anyway."

"Because that guy has been her best friend since they were kids, she always told me there was nothing between them but when she left me she must have went crawling straight back to him for help and somewhere along the line decided they would get married."

"So what?! Maybe they were friends in the same sense as you and Hermione were friends growing up. You said it yourself Ron, she changed you and wasn't right for you! Forget her. I understand caring for her, you always will, but she isn't worth your time. Now your just talking nonsense because you haven't done anything for the past two months but think!"

Ron realized Harry was right, but something inside him wondered if Hannah and Aaron had been together all the time he and Hannah were together. He found it hard to believe that Hannah had moved on so fast after she had claimed she loved him.

"Maybe you're right, and maybe I'm right about her changing me. But.. it's just so confusing Harry." Ron confessed hanging his head.

"I understand. So do you have any clue what your going to do?" He pressed.

Ron shook his head.

"Do you want Hermione or not?"

"Of course I do! Haven't you been paying attention?" Ron spat.

"Well then you have to _fight _for her Ron. She needs to know that you really meant what you said, because you know you are loosing her fast." Harry said to him.

"What do you mean 'I'm loosing her fast'?"

"Hermione is tired of this Ron, she's about as confused as you are, but believes she made the right choice. She is beginning not to care about it anymore. Something needs to happen, and you need to choose what you are going to do. Like I said, fight for her, and prove to her that you really want to be with her."

Ron nodded in agreement; this was the first thing he had heard in a very long time that made complete sense.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione went to work again, just another day, another ordinary day. Truthfully Hermione was starting to like her new, much calmer life. It was one of those days where everything went perfectly, her workload was significantly small, and everyone appeared to be in a good mood. Hermione smiled at her luck, usually her days were very long and, more often than not, stressful as well.

It was around two in the afternoon when Hermione had been sitting at her desk, filling out paperwork for the latest time travel case when Hermione's thought had been interrupted by someone shuffling over to her desk.

"Hello there Miss Granger, see you're busy again today."

Hermione looked up, it was one of her co-workers, Josh who worked as an assistant for anyone that needed one, running miscellaneous errands as he was told to do so. He and Hermione had been friends ever since Hermione had joined The Ministry.

"Hello Josh, what do they have you doing today?"

"Well first I had to sit in on a meeting with the Minister, that was enjoyable, and now I've ben asked to give these to Mr.Tebz, they are for your new case."

Hermione took them from him, and scanned through them. "I can just tell that this case is going to take a while. Illegal use if time travel always does."

The man gave a laugh. "Hey at least you have a good boss. My boss is different everyday!"

Hermione also laughed, although she didn't know why, his statement wasn't very funny at all.

Josh was a nice man, who was about three years older than Hermione. He was tall and slender, with very dark black hair and brown eyes to Hermione's own eyes. He was always kind to everyone, and was very smart too.

He gave a look at Hermione. Hermione returned it with a smile.

"Hermione?" He said, a bit nervously. "Would you like too have dinner with me some time? Or maybe have coffee?"

This caught her off guard, was he really asking her out? There were about a thousand questions running through her mind. Was she really ready to go out with someone? She had tried before but it never ended well. How would she be able to sit with someone who could later on be someone potentially important to Hermione after her past with Ron? Did any of that even matter? Was her lack of care for the situation actually a sign that she was ready to get on with her life? She didn't know, she couldn't really think of those answers. Her heart was racing, and for once in a very long time in a good way. The only thing she could think about was how cute Josh was, and how she had that nervous feeling in her stomach that told her she had the slightest hint of a crush.

After years of over thinking every little move she made, in a matter of seconds Hermione was contemplating the idea of shedding the one thing that had always held her back—her head.

Hermione decided to leap before she looked, and for the first time, to take her head out of the equation and be the spontaneous girl she had never been before.

"Yes."

She smiled.

A/N is anyone else excited to see what is going to happen? Because Ron's about to fight for her, and Hermione has finally gotten herself back together and is going on a date! Things aren't crazy yet, but just wait! This next chapter is going to get intense! I'm sorry if this story is going on a wild goose chase, and is getting very long, but I have just a few more ideas left before I reveal the final outcome. Please review!! I'm begging! I LOVE opening my e-mail and seeing I have a whole bunch of reviews! It's like Christmas!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, the author J

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, the author J.K Rowling does.

Chapter 19-Black and Blue

Two days later, Hermione found herself standing in front of her full length mirror in her bedroom getting ready for her date with Josh. It felt so nice to say that she was going on a date with Josh, so fresh and different from the usual Ron. She also couldn't help but find it very ironic that today on the 21st of January, the day when she was supposed to be attending Ron and Hannah's wedding, was the day that she was making the leap of moving forward with her life.

Josh was to pick up Hermione at exactly seven that evening; he was taking her to a nice Muggle restaurant in downtown London. It was reasonably priced, but still got an excellent service, or at least that is what Hermione had heard from some of the people she had worked with. The dress code was dressy/casual, but Hermione wanted to dress to impress for their first date, so had went out and bought a new outfit special.

She lifted a pair of dazzling, red, dangling earrings to her ears and secured them before stepping back to take a look at herself. She was wearing a deep shade of red sweater with cream-colored corduroy jeans, and a soft white scarf to match them. She left her hair down in its usual curls, and she looked fabulous. Hermione was pleased with her look as she smiled to herself in the mirror. She gave a quick glance at her watch and realized she still hade ten minutes to spare.

Those ten lousy minutes went by very slowly. Hermione found herself getting jittery and nervous, she was very excited and had been looking forward to it ever since Josh had asked her out. After they set up a time, for the past two days at work they had spent their breaks together, talking and having fun. Hermione had enjoyed it so much that she knew in her heart tonight would be even more wonderful.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

It was time; Josh was there at her door. Hermione peeked at her reflection once more before she snatched her purse from the table and rushed to the door.

"Good evening!" Hermione greeted as she swung open her front door. There he was, smiling back at her wearing a nice sport jacket and looking as cute as ever.

"Hey Hermione, you all set to go?" He asked, through his boyish smile.

"Yup, I'm set!"

And with that, they departed from Hermione's flat at once. The restaurant was only a few blocks from the apartment, so they decided to walk in the chilly winter air. Along the way, they talked and laughed and it become even more clear to Hermione that she was going to really enjoy herself.

Only a few minutes later, they had arrived at the restaurant and were quickly seated at their table. Josh chose to order a bottle of wine for them to enjoy, and then they ordered their meals; Hermione had a chicken-Caesar salad, and Josh decided to have the same since he had never tried it before.

"So Hermione, tell my about yourself, what's your story?" Josh asked as he poured their wine.

Hermione was never one to talk about herself so she answered simply, "Well I practically grew up at Hogwarts, and from then on I have worked for Mr.Tebz with the Ministry."

"That sounds nice." Josh smiled again and Hermione smiled back.

"What about you? Where are you from?"

"I was home-schooled, both my parents went to Hogwarts though. They taught me everything relating to magic, and I went to Muggle School as well. I've lived just south of London my whole life, and I live in a little house out there."

Soon their orders arrived and they both agreed that it was delicious. The more time they spent together, the more they found out they had in common. Josh loved to read books like no tomorrow. Some of his favorites were also some of Hermione's. They had the same opinions on music and food, and neither of them cared much for sports. As the night went on, they got to know each other better and better. In fact, by the time they had finished dessert, it seemed they had known each other all their lives.

And Josh made Hermione laugh; she was really starting to enjoy his company. It was a good change.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ron had been pacing his apartment all that evening. He was thinking up all the things he would say to Hermione. Harry had been right about fighting for her, and Ron knew that he needed to do it well because he only got one more chance at it. He had bought a single red rose to give to Hermione and had rehearsed his apology over and over again, planning spaces for Hermione to say what she needed. He was bound and determined to let her tell him how she felt, and Ron wanted to respect it.

When he thought he had everything just perfect he left. He didn't know if it was going to work, and he was nervous of course, but somehow he was eager just to see her. In the back of his mind he was praying that she would hear him out, but he also knew there was a chance she wouldn't want to see him.

He arrived outside her door and drew his breath, in attempt to calm himself down a bit.

He knocked sharply on the wooden door, and held his breath, waiting for her to answer. Several seconds went passed without any sound from inside. Ron looked at the windows, he could tell all the lights had been turned out. His heart sank, she wasn't home. He wondered where she could be; it was too late for her to be at work.

Ron decided that maybe it was for the best, this way he could think about his words more so he didn't make a fool of himself like so many other times before.

He carefully placed the rose on the mat just outside her door, and vanished form sight.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione's date with Josh flew by so quickly. Soon it was past ten o'clock that night, and they had decided to start back to Hermione's flat.

Along the way, they talked and laughed even more. Hermione thought that it was the most perfect first date, she couldn't find anything she didn't like about Josh; and she was hoping he felt the same way back.

The moon was out and glowing brightly above them. The snow crunched with every step they took down the walk. Hermione was getting a bit colder, and Josh had offered his jacket, which Hermione took gratefully.

They were about two blocks from Hermione's apartment, when there was a lull in the conversation/ It seemed they had run out of things to say, it seemed ridiculous, but Hermione felt like nothing needed to be said.

Smiles were painted across both of their faces as they walked. Hermione was certain that they would be going on more dates together very soon, or so she hoped that is.

Hermione felt Josh slip his fingers in between hers, and their hands locked together as they strolled down the sidewalk.

"Well, here we are." Hermione smiled, as they walked the steps to her flat. "Would you like to come in for tea?"

"No thank you, I had better be getting on home."

"_Polite too." _Hermione noted to herself. "Okay, sure." She said, feeling a bit disappointed.

"Hermione, I sure hope you had as much fun as I did tonight. I can't remember the last time I had such a lovely time." He said, coming closer to her.

"I can't either." She said slowly.

"So… would you like to…. Do it again sometime?" Josh questioned.

Hermione found it amusing how he got nervous whenever he asked her out.

"Of course. Let's do it soon." She commented.

"Maybe a move then?"

"That sounds nice."

Hermione saw her breath escaping from her mouth as she spoke in the cold air. Josh stepped even closer to her and looked into her deep brown eyes. Hermione noticed that Josh's eyes, which she had thought to be very similar to hers, were in fact laced with a delicate shade of green. They caught the light and sparkled back at her, giving her a sudden chill.

Josh leaned closer to her and slowly pressed his lips to hers. Hermione didn't resist, she got that fluttery feeling in her heart again that felt like you were flying on a broomstick. With each second of their kiss, Hermione was realizing just how much she liked Josh. She didn't even notice that he was one of the only men she had kissed besides Ron.

Hermione was sad when they parted. Josh smiled down at her again. "Goodnight Hermione." He said quietly, kissing her softly on the hand.

"Goodnight." She said breathlessly.

And in the blink of an eye, Josh was gone from her doorstep. Hermione let herself spin happily in a circle for a few seconds, still caught up in the moment. She was a bit dizzy and she didn't know why, and she didn't care. Her night had been perfect. Hermione smiled widely and turned to her door, reaching for her keys.

It was then that she spotted the red rose on her doormat. She picked it up and held it to her nose, inhaling its scent. There was no card, but Hermione was still flattered by it, a touch of old-fashioned class.

"_What a gentleman." _She thought as she pushed through the door.

The next morning was another Saturday and Hermione awoke feeling very cheery that day. She rather liked keeping her date with Josh a secret from her friends; it made her feel sneaky in a way. But she was dieing to tell Ginny all about it.

Hermione slept soundly last night, she kept thinking about her Josh's date and how great it had been, she wanted to go and do it all over again, but knew that was impossible.

She walked to the kitchen and fixed herself some breakfast cereal to eat. After she gulped it down she decided to tidy up her flat, the rest of the day was spent cleaning and polishing, and singing along to her favorite songs.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ron didn't sleep a wink that night, he was too worried about Hermione, he hoped and prayed that she liked the rose, and maybe she would be thinking about him. He tried to sort through his words again but found that he was much too tired to do so. Instead of wracking his brain, he settled onto his couch and quickly fell asleep.

_It was a regular Saturday morning, it was in the middle of winter, it was one of those days that was bitterly cold outside. The wind-chill was going to be –20, and Ron had suggested that he and Hermione stay inside their flat that day._

"_Hermione you know something? I never get sick of saying 'our flat'." Ron said when Hermione set a glass of orange juice in front of him. _

"_Me either." Hermione said with a smile. _

_She looked radiant in the winter bleakness. She had just gotten out of bed, her hair was scraggly and she was still in her flannel pajamas, but she was absolutely beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. _

_Hermione noticed his look and gave a laugh, "What Ron, is there something on my face or something?" _

"_No. You're just…. Hermione I love you." Ron blurted unexpectedly. _

_Hermione had heard Ron say it hundreds of times before, but hearing him say it so suddenly, brought her to tears. _

_Ron quickly rushed to her side and hugged her closely. Stroking her ear softly. _

"_I love you too Ron." Hermione whispered. _

_Ron looked at her, and wiped the few tears from her large hazel eyes. Hermione pulled him closer to her and kissed him passionately. _

_The rest of that day, neither of them got out of their pajamas, they dwindled it away in front of the small fireplace, drinking hot cocoa and cuddling together. It had been such a normal day that turned in to a memory that never would get lost in Ron's mind. _

Ron jolted awake from his dream, a dream that was a real event from his and Hermione's very distant past. His heart was racing; he had wanted it to be real so badly.

"I have to be with her. I just have to." Ron said under his breath. Up until that point he hadn't realized just how badly he wanted to be with Hermione. He wasted no more time in preparing what he would say and later he would go to her again, and try to win her back.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

At about 4:30 that afternoon, Hermione's phone rang suddenly. She pulled off the rubber gloves she had been wearing for cleaning and lifted the receiver.

"Hello."

"Hermione?"

Hermione felt her breath leave her again, "Hi Josh. What's up?"

"Well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to catch a movie tonight? At like six?"

"I'd love that." Hermione said excitedly.

"Okay I'll pick you up at about 5:30 then."

"All right." Hermione said before she heard him hang up on the other end.

Almost at once she abandoned her cleaning supplies and darted for her shower. In no time she had showered and styled her hair, and dressed in a hurry.

And only a few minutes after she was ready Josh was tapping at her door. Hermione rushed to open it, and was greeted with a kiss from Josh.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ron cam back to Hermione's at about sic that night; he noticed right away that the rose had been taken inside. But once again, Hermione's apartment was dark. Ron seriously considered popping inside, but he knew that he shouldn't. He couldn't think where Hermione could possibly be, all he knew is he was getting tired of waiting to tell her everything he had to say to her.

Ron wondered if Harry and Ginny might know where she is, so he left Hermione's doorstep and soon materialized inside the Potter's kitchen.

"Harry it isn't something that we are supposed to try for! It should just happen!" He heard Ginny scream angrily, slamming a tray of supper dishes on the counter top.

"Ginny what are we supposed to do!?" Harry yelled back.

"I don't know Harry but anything except that!" Ginny pushed past him and scrambled upstairs.

Harry stood by the sink scratching his head in agony. Ron decided that it wasn't a good time for his friend, so he slipped out, unnoticed.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione went on three more dates with Josh, they went to dinner and a movie twice, and that had lunch at work. Hermione felt like a little schoolgirl with a crush on the boy at the playground. Their relationship had progressed to the 'constant making out' stage. Hermione was loving every minute of it. She was always so busy she didn't have time to think much about work, or telling Ginny or Harry.

It was Thursday night; Hermione and Josh were going to go to a comedy club that night. It was a new club that had opened only a few months ago, they were both excited, and Josh had to buy tickets just to get inside the place. The two had agreed to meet at the club, but Josh showed up early at Hermione's.

"Hey there, I missed you." Josh said, pulling Hermione into a kiss.

"I missed you too." Hermione said after they had parted.

"Ready Mione'?" Josh asked.

Hermione lost her breath, that was what Ron always called her. 'Mione' or even better, "My Mione'".

"Something wrong babe?"

This was the first time in almost two weeks that she had been reminded of Ron; suddenly she did care about the situation with her and Ron. She was trying to hide the pain that had just rushed to her heart but it wasn't going down without a fight. Hermione could feel her eyes watering at the memory of Ron again. She had been so focused on ignoring the situation, everything was bubbling to the surface all over again.

At last she managed to pass off her tears as nothing more but an eye allergy she had been dealing with that day, and found the ability to speak. "Nope, I'm fine. Lets go."

About a block later, Josh realized that he had forgotten the tickets at his house outside the city.

"Hermione, I left the tickets at my place, I need to go back and grab them okay?"

"Yeah, do you mind if I come along?" Hermione asked skeptically.

This seemed to pleased Josh, he smiled, "Not at all." They linked hands and soon were standing in front of a small blue house in the suburbs of London. Hermione thought that it was cute, small but very homey.

"Oh look! My sister is here! She said she would come this weekend for a visit. Remember I told you I haven't seen her in awhile, just talked on the phone a bit. Plus, she's getting married soon and Saturday me, her, and her fiancée are all going out together. You should come."

"Yeah, you had mentioned it." Hermione said, smiling at the idea of meeting someone from his family.

"Humph, she must have decided to come a little bit early then." Josh smiled.

Just then the door to his house opened abruptly, and out came running a girl that looked very similar to Josh, but much shorter.

"HEY! There you are!" The girl said eagerly.

Josh rushed forward and gave his younger sister a hug. "I'm glad you came early! But I thought you had work?"

"Oh, I got an extra day off."

Josh smiled; Hermione could tell he was smiling even when he wasn't facing her. He moved aside a bit and turned to face Hermione. "Oh, how could I forget? This is my new girlfriend Hermione! Hermione, this is my sister…"

"Hannah." Hermione said angrily.

Hannah's eyes flared with rage.

Josh seemed to be oblivious to this, "Good you two know each other!"

"This is your new girlfriend you told me about?! She's the one that took Ron from me! What wasn't he enough, you had to go after my brother to?!" Hannah screamed at Hermione.

Josh was dumbfounded, "This is her?" Hannah ignored him.

Hermione was enraged as well with Hannah's comment. "I didn't steal Ron from you. Get over yourself!"

"You are the reason we aren't getting married right now. You little bitch! You were nothing but trouble for me!" Hannah yelled louder.

She took a few steps towards Hermione, and came face to face with her.

The next thing Hermione knew, Hannah had slapped her in the face. Hermione's hand raced to her sore cheek, she had been hit very hard. Hermione had never been one to walk away from a fight, and almost as quickly as Hannah had slapped her, Hermione planted a hard punch to Hannah's nose.

Hannah returned it with another slug to Hermione's gut, her nose already dripping with blood from Hermione's punch. The two girls began to fight more violently and soon Josh had hastened to separate them. He tore them apart and pulled Hannah behind him.

"Hermione is that true?"

"No! I didn't steal Ron from her, he came back to me, and I left him! I told him to go and get married to Hannah!"

"She's lying Josh! That's what she does is lie!" Hannah roared from behind.

"Why don't you just shut up before I break your damn nose!" Hermione hollered back at her.

Hannah started for Hermione again, but Josh intercepted her.

"Hermione you need to go… NOW!" josh commanded.

"You can't tell me you believe her?" Hermione said in disbelief.

"I do, she's my sister. You ruined her life, and I can't believe that I actually liked you, after what you did to her, after everything you said!"

"I don't know what she told you but it's probably all a load of rubbish!" Squealed Hermione.

"I told you once Hermione, get out of here! Get your pathetic face out of my sight right NOW!" Josh screamed at her.

Hermione was frozen; she didn't understand what her ears were hearing. She had not done anything to Hannah, and Josh was saying all of this to her now.

"GO!" Josh said again, even more forcefully.

Hermione was still thinking about what was happening. This was so outrageous. She liked Josh and just wanted to talk to him, well not really now that she knew he was Hannah's brother she didn't want to see him at all. But still, she didn't want things to end this way.

"Josh…" She began slowly.

Hermione's words were lost, the wind was knocked out of her. She opened her eyes to see she was lying on her back staring up at Josh. She staggered to her feet, realizing he had shoved her to the dirty ground.

Before she could fathom what had happened, Josh had his hands around her neck. Hermione could make out some of his words, but she heard one thing very clearly. "You ruined her life! No one messes with her!"

Hermione kicked him violently in the knee and freed herself from his grasp. She was gasping for air, she could scarcely breathe. She concentrated with all her might, and vanished from the property, just as Josh ran forward to grab her once more.

Hermione appeared in her flat, she was choking and trying to get control of her breath. It was so difficult to breathe, Hermione was growing weaker, and she felt herself fall to the floor as he knees gave out. At last she managed to get hold of her wand and used it to restore her breathing.

She took deep gulps of air and then let herself sit on the cold floor of her flat. Josh was Hannah's brother? Why didn't she see it before? The eyes? The story about the sister and a cheating fiancée? Hermione felt very stupid, she couldn't believe she let herself fall into that. What was more, Josh had abused her, what if she had gone into a more serious relationship with him, and he became violent? Hermione was very scared; she was still trembling with fear. IN some sort of twisted way she was glad that it didn't get serious so she didn't have any feelings for Josh, and any feelings she did have were destroyed by the events of the last ten minutes.

She sat there for a very long time, and at last regained her strength. She rose to her feet and walked to her bathroom and took a glimpse in the mirror. Her arm was cut badly from the fall to the ground. It was bleeding still and there were many small pebbles ground deep into her skin. Her throat had marks from where Josh's hands had been, and her cheek was swollen and black and blue from Hannah's first attack.

Hermione pulled herself together and grasped her wand again. In no time at all she looked perfectly fine, no one would ever know what had happened. She decided she wouldn't be sharing the story with Ginny, or Harry. It wasn't worth it. Hermione was hurting again; she was starting to wonder if her life would ever get itself back together. Just when things began to look up, everything came crashing back down again.

Now no one would know that for two weeks she had been the happiest she had been since Ron, and no one would ever discover how it ended either.

A/N: I hope that was exciting for you guys! I tried to include a bit of fluff to keep your interest. Please tell me any thoughts you have about the fight, and about Josh ect… you know the drill! Please review!! Thanks to everyone who has sent me such wonderful reviews throughout the story!!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, the author J.K Rowling does.

Chapter 20- I Swear

Ron's POV

It was late that night and Ron was still busy pacing the floors of his home. He was contemplating going to Hermione's again to talk to her. But now he was feeling more nervous than ever. He had lost all of his words that he had planned previously, but was growing anxious to be with her. Countless memories fluttered through his head all that day. The sort of memories that really brought you to tears. Ron had made the mistake of paging through an old photo album with pictures of him and Hermione, and the end result wasn't good. Ron had begun to feel so dreadfully guilty all over again that all he wanted to do was run to Hermione, or go back in time so that this whole mess would have never arisen.

Ron was tired of waiting, he decided that he would take a shower to clear his mind, or at least in an attempt to clear his mind. Get his thoughts together again, and maybe, just maybe try to get his Hermione back in his life.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione's POV

Hermione's Saturday night was spent thinking about Hannah and Josh, she couldn't believe that he had turned so wretchedly violent. She knew he and his sister were close, but she could never have imagined just how much he was affected by Hannah's pain of loosing Ron.

She was still a bit shaken up, and for once she was all alone. Ginny had a habit of showing up whenever something big had happened. But this time, there was no one. Hermione's considered telling Ginny, but then thought to keep it to herself, since it was all over.

At around nine that night, Hermione went to bed, she was very tired, and could already predict she would not be sleeping much. So to help calm her nerves, she took a hot bubble bath and drank a cup of chamomile tea before she turned in. Then she put on a pair of blue sleep pants and tank top to sleep in, rested her wand on her bedside table, and settled down into the comfort of her warm bed.

She rolled over and tossed and turned and sleep did not come to her. Sometimes she would drift in and out of sleep but only for mere moments. She still had an uneasy feeling stirring in her, she couldn't place why. She tried desperately to pass it off as nothing more than nerves from that day, but it wasn't working.

Then at about eleven o'clock at night, she heard a hard and vigorous knock at her door. Hermione turned groggily to face her clock, taking note of the time. She got to her feet and walked to the door, all the while muttering what sort of bloke would be prowling at her door at this hour.

She was so absentminded from her lack of sleep, she never checked her peep hole, instead she jerked the door open wildly; bringing her face to face with Josh again. Hermione was startled at his appearance. "Josh! What are you? —"

But Josh pushed his way into Hermione's flat, snagging her by the wrists and pinning her again the opposite wall. Her was obviously drunk; Hermione could smell the liquor on his breath. She was so frightened by his sudden appearance; she struggled to get free from his grip. All the while thinking 'how could these be the same sweet man she had gone on so many dates with? The same person who made her laugh and shard her same interests.'

Josh began to speak, his speech was slurred from the alcohol, "You listen to me! My sister loved that man, you had no right to do that to her, no one messes with my little sister. NO ONE! I just decided that you ought to have a taste of your own medicine!"

He forced Hermione's back to collide ferociously with the wall again. Hermione struggled to release her wrists from his tightened hands, but Josh only threw her harder against the wall.

"STOP IT! LET GO OF ME!" Hermione wailed as she struggled against his strength.

Somehow she managed to get free, she darted for her bedroom to get her wand, but Josh shoved her to the floor. Her head hit on her end table on the way down, causing pain to seer in her head. She forced herself back to her feet again. Hermione turned and raced to grab the fire poker from the mantle of the fireplace. She then staggered to her feet and tore it from the holder. She turned and swung it violently at Josh's midsection. It collided fiercely, and he doubled over in pain.

Hermione continued to swing the metal rod at him, but soon Josh had recovered from the first blow and attempted to rip it from Hermione's clenched fists. Hermione would not allow herself to slacken her grip and Josh began to hammer on her forearms with his own large fists.

The fire poker tumbled from Hermione's hands and fell to the floor. She managed to plant a hard punch into Josh's face, but he soon punched Hermione back and reached for the rod. Hermione's face was stinging, she could hear herself screaming madly and was wondering why no one was hearing the commotion and was coming to help her.

Josh swung the rod at Hermione's back, it hit with such a force Hermione fell to her knees. He didn't stop. He then swung it even more forcefully and aimed it straight for Hermione's rib cage.

Hermione cried out in pain, she fell to the floor and found it impossible to move or breathe. She couldn't think, she couldn't concentrate on anything. Josh whipped the metal rod at Hermione's back once more before he wiped away the blood pouring from his nose.

He dropped the rod so that it landed with a loud clatter, just inches from Hermione. "You had better learn from your mistakes next time. Stay the hell away from my sister!" He roared angrily, before he kicked Hermione's midsection once more and turned to leave; slamming the door behind him.

Hermione could feel blood oozing from her head and her nose; she could not stand to move it was much too painful. She was crying silently to herself in fear, Her body was shaking viciously. Every small breath she drew in stung at her sides and felt like it was tearing her apart from the insides out.

Now her heart was still racing as only one troubling thought leaped into her mind: What if he came back again?

Hermione now feared for her life, who knew what he would be capable of? A bad grudge and alcohol could mix to form a deadly combination for her. She staggered to her feet again, wincing from the pain in her back and ribs. She became light headed and dizzy from the gash in her head as she tried to walk. Desperately she inched closer to her door, and flipped the lock shut before she fell against the floor again from pain.

In the back of her mind she was thinking that a measly Muggle lock wouldn't be enough to stop a full-grown Wizard, but it was better than nothing. She cried out in more pain, more tears poured from her eyes, which blurred her vision severely.

She looked around her apartment and noticed tables had been upset, and several things had broken; including Ginny's crystal dragon. Hermione could not have cared less about those things though, she was glad that she was alive.

The deserted fire-poker lay just a few feet away from her limp body, Hermione felt herself growing weaker still, her eyelids fluttered shut briefly, as still more tears escaped from her eyes.

Suddenly there was another loud knock at her door. Hermione panicked and wailed in terror at the thought of Josh returning for a second round. She hastened towards the fire poker and wrenched it upwards to her. She hastily got to her feet, screaming in horror and pain. She used the table to steady herself as she took a step towards the door frame.

Someone was knocking forcefully on the other side all the while. Hermione couldn't hear anything but the loud tapping and her own screaming. She took a few more steps and heard the tiny lock click back open again, as if opened by a spell.

She raised her arms high above her head and cried out from the stabbing pains ripping at her sides and back.

The door flew open again and a tall man stepped inside. Hermione swung the rod at the figure but the person caught it in midair. Hermione looked up and saw that it was Ron. She fell into him as her legs went weak. She cried harder and screamed when Ron embraced her back to support her.

Ron had heard the screaming from outside, when it grew louder he beat on the door until he used his wand to unlock the door. Hermione was coming at him, her eyes red and puffy and her body bleeding in several places, with a fire-poker as a weapon.

He caught it just before it hit his own body and Hermione collapsed into his arms. She must have realized it was him because she starred up at him gratefully. Ron grabbed onto her and held her tight and noticed she screamed louder when he did so. He felt her crumble to the floor as her legs gave out on her. Ron let her hit the floor gently and he stooped to sit beside her.

Hermione buried her wet face into his chest and gasped for air between her muffled cries. Ron rocked her back and forth and folded his arms around her shoulders, resting his face against her hair. He stroked her busy hair and saw that it was caked with a lot of blood.

"Hermione! Hermione! What happened? Who did this to you?" Ron asked worriedly.

Hermione did not respond she was still crying from the pain, and the relief of having Ron by her side.

Ron sat with her and tried to give her any means of comfort, he had not the first idea of what had happened to her. All he knew was he was ready to kill the son of a bitch who did this to _his_ Hermione.

Hermione choked as her sobbing began to diminish, she was still shaking, Ron could feel her body trembling against his; and he knew that she was scared to death. Hermione breathed deeply and managed to get herself under control, but she did not let go of Ron, she was still too afraid. She clutched his shirt tightly and refused to let go so soon.

Nearly a half an hour later, Ron lifted Hermione in his arms and she howled in pain as it became alive again. Ron apologized quietly and as gently as he could set her down on the couch.

Hermione fell back against him, her pain subsiding again.

"Ron?"

"What is it?" He asked taken aback by Hermione's sudden recovery of speech.

"Thank you, I don't know what I would have done if you wouldn't have showed up." She chocked through her throat that had nearly closed up.

"Hermione you need to tell me what happened."

Hermione pulled away and tried to face him, grimacing through the pain she felt again.

"Please don't hate me for this…"

"Hate you for what?" Ron asked stunned.

"What I'm about to tell you." Hermione said ashamed of herself.

Ron stared at her with keen interest.

Hermione proceeded,slowly and through her occasional tears, "I started seeing this guy from work... we went on a few dates together... And I really liked him. Today we went to his house when he forgot something he needed, and Hannah was there. Turns out that he is Hannah's older brother, Josh. Me and Hannah got into a fight, she was really angry when she saw me... as you might expect. Josh told me I needed to leave and when I didn't at first he shoved me, and started choking me."

Hermione's eyes welled up with fresh tears again as she remembered the story.

"I got home and later went to bed. Then when I heard someone at my door I went to answer it and it was him again. He was drinking and apparently had such a grudge, he hated me for hurting Hannah. We started fighting and…. You can figure it out."

Ron kissed her forehead. "I'm glad that you survived. Josh is a nice guy, he's like Hannah fake on the outside to people he doesn't know well. He has had problems with drinking in the past but I thought he resolved them, at least that's what Hannah told me. He has always been over protective of her. I'm surprised he didn't come after me when we broke up. He's a mean drunk and holds grudges, that's why he did what he did."

Hermione was about to speak again, but Ron hushed her and drew his wand from his jeans pocket. He held it to Hermione's wounds and healed them instantly. Hermione's pain was immediately gone, she threw her arms around Ron in thankful appreciation.

Ron hugged her back briefly before he rose to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Hermione demanded worriedly. "Please don't leave, he might come back!" She pleaded.

"He won't if I get to him first."

"RON NO! Stay! You don't know what he's capable of!" Hermione begged as Ron stepped to the door.

"It will be fine, I'm gonna kick his ass!" Ron shouted through his rage that he felt for Josh.

_How dare he pull that shit on Hermione? _He thought to himself.

"Just stay here, I will be right back Mione'." Ron reassured her, giving her another kiss on the forehead before he shut the door behind him.

Hermione was sick with worry, she didn't realize how much Ron still cared for her. She wondered why he had showed up. Was it some sort of miracle? Or did he want something?

She was suddenly thrown into a trans about Ron's memories. It all flooded back to her in only seconds. She remembered how Ron always fought for her, and had been their through her whole life. Through everything, through the war, and now this.

She was so dreadfully worried for him, she didn't want Josh to hurt him at all. She paced the floor anxiously awaiting his return.

"_HERMIONE!" Ron bellowed. "Mione', are you okay?" _

"_I'm fine Ron! I just slipped and fell on the ice is all." Hermione giggled. _

_Ron blushed crimson, "I know, I was just scared you hurt yourself." _

"_Actually I think I twisted my ankle, it really stings." Hermione winced. _

_Ron lifted her in his arms and carried her back inside their apartment. He put her on the couch and got her ice for her ankle, keeping it elevated so that it wouldn't swell. _

_Hermione laughed. "Well what are you laughing for?" Ron demanded, as he applied the ice to her injured ankle. _

"_You look so worried over nothing Ron!" _

_Ron laughed too, he got to his knees and brought his face nearer to Hermione's so that they were exactly level as she sat on the couch and he kneeled beside her. "I just care about you so much I will never stop worrying about you as long as I live. I swear it Hermione Granger." _

_Hermione loved hearing him say things like that, she never got used to it, and it never became tiring to her. She pushed her face next to his and kissed him, placing her small hands on either side of his face. _

Hermione snapped out of the memory, and saw Ron still wasn't back. She found herself pacing the floor still and thinking aloud:

"Where is he? What if he's hurt? I swear if anything happens to him, I will never forgive myself."

A/N: TADA! Okay I really like this chapter, just because Hermione got rescued! It's a short chapter, but I need to cut it off here so that I can do something with the next one. You'll see, it'll be great! Gimme about 24 hours to type it all up and work out a few kinks in the plot and you will have another chapter. And I know I have said this before, but I am almost certain it will be the final chapter, this is what everyone has been waiting for! If you don't review this chappy I will not post the last one! Sorry that sounds mean, but I love hearing everyone's opinions GOOD OR BAD! Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

A/n: Here is the last chapter, I know it's been a long time coming, but I really hope that everyone enjoys it

A/n: Here is the last chapter, I know it's been a long time coming, but I really hope that everyone enjoys it! I want to apologize for any confusion regarding the last chapter. You see, I needed to fix all my typos and I had to re-upload it on there. Many apologies if that confused anyone!! And now…the final chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, the author J.K Rowling does.

Chapter 21: Time Heals All Wounds…

_It was a gorgeous day outside; it was that time of year when the seasons were caught in between summer and fall. It was also the day that Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were moving into their own, can you believe it…. Apartment!_

_Hermione was ecstatic with eagerness, as was Ron. It was only a few months before they were standing in Hermione's parents' backyard confessing love for each other, and now here they were moving in together. _

_All the boxes had been put inside except for a few that remained on the walk outside. Ron picked up one of the heavier ones and followed Hermione through the front door. _

"_There! That's all of them!" Ron said with a groan as he set the box on the floor. _

_Hermione turned to face him, she was smiling and looked so happy. "Ron. This is OUR apartment!" She shrieked. _

"_I know Mione' you keep reminding me!" Ron chortled. _

"_Aren't you excited?" _

"_Hermione, you know the answer to that." Ron responded blushing a little, as he looked at her. _

_Hermione did not think she would ever get sick of hearing it in her head "Hermione and Ron's apartment." She took a deep breath, she felt like it was too good to be true and she was dreaming, but her parents had agreed that it was time for Hermione to move out and get started with her adult life. Mrs.Weasley however had a bit of difficulty parting from her youngest son. She offered numerous times for the young pair to move into the Burrow and live there. But Ron dismissed it and said he needed to move out and grow up. _

_Eventually though, Mrs.Weasley accepted it (this of course was only after Ron had packed his things.) She had promised to help them with anything they needed as well. _

_Ron eyed all the unpacked boxes cluttering the floor. "Looks like we have defiantly got our work cut out for us. I didn't think we had this much stuff!" _

_Hermione looked at it too," Well honestly Ron, you know this isn't much!" _

_Ron gave a laugh, "Well half of this stuff in these boxes is your books!" he teased. _

_Hermione shot him a look that was supposed to mean 'I need all these books and if you daresay anything further you'll be in trouble'; but she couldn't do it and cracked a smile instead. _

"_We are going to need furniture, living room furniture, dining room furniture…" Hermione rambled on; wracking her brain for everything she would need to make it feel like home. _

"_Yeah but we don't need bedroom furniture!" Ron blushed. _

_Hermione spun on her heels, she laughed at Ron's remark because their bedroom furniture had been moved in three days ago before everything else. Hermione had taken her queen sized bed from her home, and her dressers as well. _

_She stepped closer to Ron. Ron's eyes glinted with excitement, "Welcome home Hermione." He said softly just before their lips met. _

_Hermione's heart leaped again, she knew that this was huge! Moving in together was the first step in getting a marriage proposal from Ron. Every time she thought about it, she got so excited her heart would beat faster inside her chest. Though, she didn't try to think about it if she could help herself. _

_They separated, and Hermione smiled up reassuringly at him. "Our apartment." She laughed again before Ron kissed her once more. _

_After a few more minutes, they decided to get to work and several hours later, they had unpacked all their belongings. Nothing was very well organized; books were laying helter-skelter all over the place. Empty boxes were towered high to the ceiling, and it looked to be completely disheveled in every direction. _

_Ron knew better than anyone that the lack of organization was eating Hermione up on the inside, and he couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face when she would just sort through one stack of items, and turn only inches to her right and find another mess before her eyes. _

_Ron's stomach rumbled, and Hermione burst out with laughter. "Ron! You can't possibly be hungry, after that enormous breakfast your Mum sent over!" _

"_That was eight hours ago Hermione!" Ron pleaded as his stomach gave another low murmur. _

_Hermione got to her feet and walked into their kitchen. "Their kitchen" she repeated in her mind. _

"_What are you doing?" Ron asked, following her closely. _

"_Making dinner." Hermione smiled pulling a Tupperware from the fridge that she had snuck in when Ron hadn't been looking. _

_She loosened the cover and jammed it in the microwave. Ron sniffed, attempting to identify it. "What's in there?" _

_Hermione didn't respond, "Oh Merlin! We don't have any plates! Or silverware!" _

"_Why don't you just zap us some?" Ron inquired above the whirr of the ancient microwave that would most certainly need to be replaced at the first available chance. _

"_Because that's the lazy thing, plus this will be more fun…" Hermione answered back. She had taken one plastic fork out of the box and set it on the counter top hours ago. She pulled out the large rectangle box that contained the food and smelled it. "Our first, home cooked meal in OUR apartment." _

_Ron smiled. Hermione came closer and waved it beneath his nose, "Your Mum made this for us, she sent it with me before we left." _

"_Blimey she really did think of everything!" _

_Hermione nodded. Mrs.Weasley had cooked up a few chicken drumsticks, and added it into the Tupperware with mashed potatoes, slathered with butter. It wasn't much, but it would still be a good first meal. "I wish we had thought of everything, we don't have a table." _

_Ron quickly rushed from the room and seconds later returned with one of the cardboard boxes that had recently been emptied. He placed it upside down on the floor by the window in their dining room and smiled in Hermione's direction. _

"_Perfect." _

_Hermione set the Tupperware and single fork down on top of the box. She gestured for Ron to sit across from her at their makeshift table. Ron did so and couldn't help but laugh as Hermione picked up the fork and scooped up some of the mashed potatoes and fed them to him._

_And so they ate their dinner, in their apartment. Together. Happy as they could ever be. _

Hermione was still pacing back and forth, it had been over an hour since Ron's departure, and with every minute that went by she became more worried. Questions rolled into her mind that she couldn't answer. She felt very uneasy and didn't know how much longer she could take the waiting.

She bent over and began to clean up the debris left from the fight between her and Josh. Her favorite lamp, the dragon figurine, and several other objects had been ruined or damaged. She really didn't care about them; she was glad that she was okay. She was praying Ron was okay, but she didn't know if he was or not. She began to clean up everything in a desperate attempt to lessen her worry.

_Later that night, several rooms had been organized better and there was a small patch where you could see the floor at last. Both Ron and Hermione were very tired from the move; they had been hard at work all day since nine in the morning. _

_Ron yawned, "Hermione, there is no chance of getting done tonight, do you reckon we should go to sleep?" _

_Hermione set down the armload of items she had been carrying. "I thought you would never ask!" _

_They both had the same idea forming in their minds, they both stopped dead in their tracks. Suddenly Hermione tore off in a dead-on sprint to their bedroom._

"_Their bedroom.'_

_It had already been decorated; it was the only room in the house that was completely finished._

_Ron was close behind, but Hermione reached it first. She laughed furiously as she jumped onto their bed, proudly proclaiming her victory over Ron. "Okay, you won that time! But don't get used to it! I'll win tomorrow night!" Ron teased when he saw her. _

_Hermione stuck her tongue out at him in a "Nananananana! I won. You lost!" sort of way. _

_Ron ran up to the bed and pushed her down playfully. Hermione was still laughing, she couldn't help herself, she was so happy. They got to their knees on top of the bed and came face to face again. Ron took her hands and kissed her again. "I love you Hermione." _

_Hermione gazed back at him, "I love you too Ron." Ron gave a weak smile before Hermione kissed his lips and stripped the shirt from his back. _

Hermione was now sitting on her couch, drumming her fingers on the table next to her; another hour and a half had passed.

"What is taking him so long?!" Hermione screamed aloud. "He should have been back hours ago!"

She took a deep breath to calm herself back down, but soon the silence was broken once more by the squeak of the front door opening.

Hermione spun around so quickly, she nearly twisted her neck off. She rushed to the door and saw that Ron had returned at last.

"Ron!" Hermione cried in a shrill voice, throwing her arms around him.

Ron cringed and let out a moan of pain. Hermione pulled back and took a look at the expression painted on Ron's face. He looked like he was sick; his face was pallid and very lifeless. He was clutching his side tightly, and Hermione noticed blood pouring from it. She looked up at him, his lip was cut open and bleeding, and his jaw was swollen.

"You're in pain!" Hermione cried when her saw him holding his right side and swaying back and forth.

"I'm fine."

"NO YOUR NOT!" Hermione wailed.

"I just need to get patched up is all." Ron told her, trying to stay calm so as not to upset her.

Hermione took him by the forearm and led him to the couch. Ron sat down and doubled over from the pain burning in his side. Hermione noticed it once again and raised his shirt a bit to see that he had been cut quite severely and had already lost a lot of blood. Her eyes welled with tears as she stared at him in disbelief.

Ron forced a bit of a laugh, "You should have seen the other guy."

Same old Ron, always making a joke out of something, Hermione began to cry again. And just like old times, Ron placed his arms around her shoulders, trying with all his might not to scream. "I'm sorry Hermione."

Hermione choked back more tears and dried her eyes on her sleeve. Then she got up and rushed to get her wand. Soon she was back and was healing all of Ron's wounds.

Ron ran a hand over his side and noticed he no longer felt pain anywhere. He got to his feet and drew Hermione into another hug. "Thank you." Both of them were equally grateful to their Hogwarts education that had taught them how to mend wounds without the use of potions, only minor ones however.

Hermione whimpered a bit, and found it difficult to talk once more. Ron rested his hands on her shoulders and backed away so that he could see her. "Hey, hey, I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me. Why are you crying?"

She sniffed, "You could have gotten yourself killed Ron! Over nothing!"

"It was not over nothing! That guy hurt you; he beat you to a bloody pulp Hermione. What did you want me to do? Stand by and let him get away with it."

"No." Hermione said meekly. "What took you so long!" she added looking up at him with a bit of frustration.

"It's a long story."

"I don't care." She said sternly, still keeping her eyes fixated upon Ron.

Ron heaved a small sigh, "I went to his house and found him inside, Hannah's car was in the drive b-but…she must have been asleep. And well, I told him he had no reason to hurt you and he started mocking me. I don't think he realized who I was at first…. He's only met me once. Then after it is he came at me and we had a bit of a row."

Hermione let out a tiny squeak. Ron continued, "Anyway, I punched him and he punched me back. You know the usual fight stuff. But then he got all crazy and grabbed something,i still don't know what it was….he stabbed it into my side….." Ron paused to rub the spot where the hole had been. "I shoved him to the ground and beat him up pretty good. Then the cops showed up, I guess one of his neighbors overheard and called them. I told them what he did to you, and I managed to conjure up a picture of it. They saw he was drunk, and that I was bleeding, so they hauled him off. They wanted me to get help from paramedics but I got out of there as soon as I could."

Hermione was crying again as she looked at him. "I can't believe you went to all that trouble Ron. And with the cops involved, you could have went to jail too!" Hermione was obviously worried still, but Ron hugged her gently again and told her there was nothing to worry about he was fine, and standing right there with her.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them for a very long time; neither of them spoke for they were at a loss for words. They stood there staring at each other, lost in thought of the incidents from that day; until finally, Ron snapped back into reality and broke the long stretch of silence.

"Well, everything's fine now." He mumbled, "I should get going –" It sounded as if her was about to say something more but then, added, "Yeah." And allowed his hand to drop to his side with a lack of what else to do.

He turned his back to Hermione and took a step to the door.

"Ron!" Hermione roared after him, tugging on his shoulder.

Ron turned, "What?"

"Why did you show up here tonight? I m-mean, how did you—you know?" Hermione said flustered.

Ron took a slow breath; he only came to get her back. He wanted to tell her, but now he knew she wouldn't be wanting him in her life since her near death experience when she dated someone else.

"I dunno', I just…. I just, wanted to see you Mione'." He said, touching her hair.

A few tears slipped from Hermione's eyes as she closed them and took in Ron's touch.

Ron could feel his own heart ripping apart in his chest, he needed to tell her now, he wanted to wake up next to every morning, and he wanted to see her when he came home. She was beautiful, she understood him so well it was outrageous, and she had always been there, except for these last few years that Ron was now regretting. It was odd, he felt suddenly obligated to tell her now and knew if he walked through the door he wouldn't be coming back.

"Ron?"

Ron took a step closer to Hermione and grasped her hands. He knew it was now or never, his heart was pounding and sitting in the back of his throat. He was nervous all over again, just like the first time he ever did this.

"Hermione…. God, I love your name. These last three years have been nothing but a mistake, I wish they never would have happened. I was such a git for leaving you; I never should have done it. You are the best thing that has ever been in my life. You always were… I need you to be with me Hermione. I need to see you everyday. I regret leaving you every single day, you have no idea how much I have missed you. I messed up, and I can't change what I did… but Mione' I need you. You're everything to me and I can't stand being away from you for more than a few minutes. You're still the first thing I think of when I wake up, and the last thing I think before I fall asleep."

Ron swallowed hard, Hermione was staring right through him, "I know you've given me more chances than I deserve and every time I've ruined them, but I need one more Hermione. Just one more." Ron was breathless he didn't know where his words were coming from, they were sputtering from his mouth so fast he didn't have time to think about them. "I love you. I've loved you my whole life, I'll always love you. Please Mione'… I can't live anymore without you. I'm begging you for one more shot."

He stared down into her large brown eyes that were now slowly filling with tears she was trying to hold back with all her might.

"Oh Ron." She sniffed. "You're such an idiot." She laughed wiping her eyes, "You already know that I feel the same way. Like I said, _what took you so long?_"

Ron smiled at her and Hermione returned it. "We need to take this slow Ron, no more fooling around." She added sternly.

"Slow is good…. Because…."

"We're not the same people anymore…"

"We've changed." Ron finished for her.

"Same people…people who—"

"Who drifted apart."?

"So… this is for real now?" She asked breathlessly.

"Forever."

Hermione's heart was thumping, it felt like a dream, she realized that Ron was the only person she would ever need ever again, and hated herself for pushing him out of her life a few months ago. They belonged together, why else would they keep ending up together?

There they stood, Ron and Hermione, a couple…again. This time for keeps. Their hands were still interlocked tightly with one-another. Hermione was still in her pajamas, and had quite forgotten her sleepiness.

Ron bent forward slowly, he could feel the warmth from her small frame, and he was only inches from her lips. He felt Hermione's finger push down gently on his lips and snapped his eyes back open to see her smiling.

"Slow remember." She laughed and turned to walk away.

Ron pulled her hands back closer to his body and twirled her like they were dancing to a slow dance all alone. He clapped his hands to her back and kissed her, Hermione clasped her arms around his broad neck and stood on tiptoe to kiss him back. They didn't separate for over a minute. Hermione was drinking in the feel of his lips, the smell of him, the touch of his hands folded around her back, it was giving her Goosebumps all over and her legs were slowly turning to jelly. For the first time, she felt she was doing the right thing in her head and in her heart. Ron couldn't resist the feel of Hermione against his skin; he had forgotten how good it felt to hold her in his arms. They fit perfectly together; it felt like they were carved from a lump of clay to fit as one.

They parted and Ron rested his head against Hermione's so that he didn't have to go so far away from her and spoke softly, "Is it true?"

Hermione was bewildered, she was still recovering from the shock of being reunited with her 'one and only'. "Is what true?"

"Time heals all wounds…"

"But they leave their scars." Hermione finished his thought for him.

Ron was utterly amazed, after all this time she still stole the words right from his mouth. She still finished his sentences. Just like nothing had changed.

Hermione pulled away gradually to look at him again. "I love you Ronald Bilious Weasley."

Ron smiled. That was the first time he had heard those words from Hermione's mouth in over three years. She had never said it that night they spent together a few months back, or at least as much as he could recall she had never said it. His heart was beating even faster at the sound of her voice. She hadn't called him Ronald…. Since… Ron couldn't remember the last time she called him Ronald, it was usually when she was angry with him, but she wasn't this time.

" I l…" Ron began, but was silenced by Hermione's kiss again.

Hermione kissed him softly for a moment and then stopped, her arms still hooked around his neck and couldn't help herself…. "Welcome home Ron."

Ron laughed remembering the day of their move, "_Our _apartment."

The End

A/n: I hope you all like the ending; I thought it was cute, with the memory of the move added in. I want to thank everyone for reviewing my story; each and every review is greatly appreciated… so of course you must review once more! Also, I'm sort of toying with the idea of an epilogue to this story… any one want to see one? I'll certainly write one! I'm hoping to get some fresh ideas for a new story; I might do one about Harry and Ginny, but for now I am out of ideas for fanfics, keep checking back often!

Tremendous thanks to all you readers! I hope you have enjoyed the story!


	22. Chapter 22

Epilogue

You wanted it, and you got it! Here is the epilogue, it's short I know, but short sweet, and to the point. Hope none of it sounds cheesy or anything!! Enjoy!

Epilogue

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger had miraculously found each other one cold wintry day in January. Though it wasn't the first time they had ever felt so much love for one another. It was intensified to astonishing degrees as the months they spent together passed them by.

It was the perfect story; two young kids became the best of friends all through school and later eloped after finishing their school career. Along their journey they had done marvelous things, including accompanying the famous Harry Potter on his quest to kill Lord Voldemort. As their years together continued, it was no surprise they had developed such a strong bond and about a hundred different feelings for each other.

Tragically however, they did not stay together long, and had to drift away for three long years before they found each other again that January night.

Hermione considered Ron to be her savior, her 'knight in shining armor' even. After so many ups and downs, and changes of heart, she realized that she belonged with the red haired man that she had grown up with; and had still loved.

Ron felt the same way; Hermione had a way of always coming around right when you needed her. Ron recalled dozens of times when she had saved him from harm and even death. And that made Hermione even more special to him.

But that was the past. The present: a young couple of 22 years old, sharing every possible minute together, so consumed by love.

It was now early November, and January felt like only a few days ago to them. Their world was virtually perfect. Since they had found one another, days at work hadn't been as stressful. Early mornings were no trouble at all. And weekends didn't seem like weekends at all, for them it was another day in paradise, only just a little bit better. It sounded too good to be true but it was, or at least it felt so perfect and so right between the two of them.

Yes sir, their lives had certainly moved along and they had come a long way from the previous year.

On this particular day, Hermione was dozing lazily in her favorite armchair. She had snuggled up with one of her favorite romance novels and was curled cozily by the fireplace. Ron had gone out for a bit, and of course he had moved in with Hermione the very next day. He had sold his small house, but kept his job at the store he worked at since he loved it so much.

Hermione also was still working at the Ministry, enjoying it most of the time. What made things better is she never saw her co-worker Josh ever again, after Ron and Josh had gotten into their fight, Josh had been taken to jail and later given a court date. He was fired from the Ministry and Hermione never heard where he was currently working… she was glad.

Hermione stirred in her chair and opened her eyes. She saw that she had taken a bit of a catnap in the chair and noticed her book was still lying open on her lap to page 1,134. She shut it wearily and rubbed her dreary eyes before getting up from her seat.

She was still dressed in her pajamas, although it was nearly 1:00. But that's how she was, she could never resist a good book, so at eight that morning when Ron had mysteriously scrambled out the door of their apartment, Hermione took advantage of it and set to work reading straight away. Ron still hadn't returned and Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit lonely from his absence. In the ten months that they had been living together, the most time they ever spent away from each other was never less than 12 hours. Hermione and Ron missed each other terribly; they themselves still had difficulty occasionally with small separations.

Much to Hermione's delight, they still had not had any big arguments, only the small quarrels that they always shared ever since their younger years. Hermione was even starting to see that they brought them closer when they would make up after a fight.

A small thought crept into Hermione's mind, as she was mid-stretch from the nap, thinking about her lover. She felt blush rise into her cheeks as she thought "_Making up after fights is great, especially because of the sex." _ Hermione shocked herself as she thought it, it wasn't much like her, but maybe a little bit of Ron had started to run off on her.

She rose from the chair and shook her foot vigorously to wake it from it's sleeping. Then shuffled into her kitchen. Along the way speaking aloud to herself:

"As her feet carried her the few feet to the kitchen that seemed so miserably far away she couldn't help thinking to herself that 'she felt lazy and more than a tad foolish in her pajamas in the afternoon hours.' Not only that but…"

"Damnit!" Hermione swore loudly (Ron had defiantly started to rub off on her) when she realized that she had not only been talking to herself, but she had done it again.

It was something she often did, whenever she got really into a book and read for long stretches of time, she would stop her reading and then continue to narrate her every move in her head. Sometimes however she did this aloud. Hermione disliked this habit, but smiled when she remembered how much it had amused Ron.

She shook her head quickly, to clear her mind of the book, then reached for a glass in her cupboard and drew a bit of water from the tap. Just then, she heard the unmistakable sound of the door creaking open, and the scuffling of shoes on the floor.

Hermione abandoned her water and dashed to the door. She threw herself upon Ron and kissed him full on the mouth. Ron, who had been carrying several shopping bags, dropped them at once to kiss Hermione back.

They separated and at the very same moment both said: "I missed you." Ron laughed a little, Hermione did too, but more at the thing that was running through her head. Her actions a few seconds ago reminded her greatly of a time several years back when Hermione had kissed Ron like that in the middle of a war taking place at Hogwarts.; shortly after he had mentioned saving the house elves that worked in the kitchen.

"What've you been up to Mione'?" Ron asked gathering his many bags.

Hermione eyed them curiously, "Just reading."

Ron said nothing and instead scurried into the bedroom and returned a few moments later, ears blazing with a deep color of blush. "You really ought to get dressed, I want to take you out tonight."

Hermione smiled, "Why?" She pried.

Ron scratched his head, and wracked his brain for a good excuse, "Uh… well I was thinking… erm, dinner, and something else. Like –a date."

Hermione said no more. An hour later, she had changed into her favorite gray sweater and jeans, clipped her hair back into a barrette and wound a scarf around her neck.

The two had a nice dinner at a small café not far from the flat. It was turning in to a very nice outing and Hermione was smiling the whole time. Like she usually was these days.

"What are we gonna do now? A movie?"

"Nah." Ron said dismissively, "I had something else in mind." He geed taking Hermione's hand and leading her down a cobblestone walk.

"The park! Honestly Ron I don't think…" But Ron had cut her off.

"Jeeze, have a bit of fun would you."

It was Hermione's turn to blush, "I know how to have a lot of fun." She said, carefully setting down her bag on top of the trash receptacle and hooking her arms around his neck, and kissing an exposed patch on his neck before whispering something in Ron's ear that made him blush once more.

Ron snagged Hermione by her upper arm and dragged her towards the swing set. He gestured to the swing much like a waiter would do at a fancy upscale restaurant.

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes before deciding to humor Ron. She sat down in the seat of the swing and grasped the chains. Ron bent close to her ear and whispered, "Ready for take off?"

Hermione nodded, and Ron pulled away and gave Hermione a gentle push. After a few minutes of high flying fun on the swing in the middle of a deserted park, Ron halted Hermione to a stop, leaned in and was about to whisper something more, but Hermione had pulled him down so that her lips found his own again; which took Ron's words right away from him.

The sun was just starting to fall in the sky; Ron took Hermione by the hand and escorted her over to a large oak tree near the edge of the park. Several people were walking along the walk now, probably going out on their own dates, or just returning from a hard days work.

Hermione leaned against the tree's large trunk and admired the many colors of leaves that were dancing above her head. Ron came up behind and took Hermione by her waist, brushing her hair away to kiss her cheek. Hermione sighed happily and closed her eyes, "Oh, Ron." She mouthed before turning to kiss Ron properly.

Ron pressed Hermione to the tree trunk again before parting; still clutching her hand as he took a few steps away, as if letting go any sooner would result in something terrible happening. Hermione opened her eyes and turned back to the tree in an attempt to hide her blush from Ron.

It certainly happened a lot these days, Hermione didn't know why, she felt so young at heart again, carefree and so deeply in love. She found herself blushing several times a day, and caught Ron as well. She didn't know why, or try to understand it, but she suspected it had something to do with the way their relationship had come so far in so little time. Now, it was as if they had never been apart, she had completely forgiven Ron (although Ron had not yet forgiven himself) and Hermione savored every second with him.

There it was, Hermione had never seen it before, and this was a place that she usually visited on her lunch breaks where she would sit on the bench right beneath the tree, watching people go back and forth on the street. But not once had she noticed this.

It was a large heart with an arrow through it that looked like it had recently been carved reading:

Ron Weasley Loves Hermione Granger

Hermione squealed, her face instantly widened into a large smile when she read it. She turned round to look at Ron and 'reward' him. But to her complete disbelief the sight that was before her eyes was even more spectacular then the one she had just witnessed. She clapped her hands over her mouth in shock and her eyes welled with tears. Her heart was pounding madly and irregularly inside of her. She couldn't breathe properly, she felt her chest rising and falling intensely as she tried to keep from fainting.

Ron was down on one knee, presenting a small box that contained a delicate gold ring with a large diamond that glimmered brilliantly in the setting sun.

"Hermione will you do the honor of marrying me?" Ron said very clearly, as if he had practiced it a thousand times so that he wouldn't stutter like her usually did when he was nervous. (Which of course he had, both in his mind and aloud when no one was around.)

He slowly reached for her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger.

A perfect fit.

He gazed up at Hermione, waiting anxiously for her answer.

"YES! YES RON I WILL MARRY YOU!" Hermione screamed loudly, jumping up and down. All of her excitement and shock pouring from her so fast it felt as if she might very well explode.

Ron bolted from his knee and tackled her with a hug, holding her so tightly he lifted her feet off of the grass and spun her in a circle. Hermione gripped his back with all her strength and held on to him like she never had before in her life.

Tears slipped form her eyes, she couldn't believe it, the idea of her and Ron together forever, seemed unimaginable, heavenly, and so many other things.

Hermione pulled back out of the embrace only to kiss Ron so passionately, she literally saw stars in her mind.

Ron placed her feet back on the earth and kissed her back. They parted once more both smiling wide. Several people had stopped to watch the scene before them; they clapped and cheered some even shouted congratulations. But neither Hermione nor Ron took much notice.

Hermione looked at her fiancée, _"That sounds even better than 'our apartment." _She thought.

Ron stared down at her lovingly, his red hair flowing in the calm autumn breeze. The golden sun was just about completely gone, the dim light cascaded showers of gold all around them in every direction, bouncing off the diamond ring.

Hermione pulled her left hand free to examine her ring, it was perfect. The diamond was reasonably sized but not huge, (just like she had always wanted) she wondered how Ron paid for it, but didn't say anything, she was still in too much shock to nit pick.

"Y-you like it?" Ron stammered.

"Like it? I adore it Ronald!"

"_Ronald." _Ron repeated in his head. "I'm glad… I found you…" Ron said after a very long pause after the words 'I'm glad'

Hermione silenced him, she already knew how he felt, and he told her everyday. She didn't need to hear it again, even though it sounded better each and every time.

"I love you so much." Hermione said quietly.

Nothing further needed to be said. Ron kissed his new fiancée again, and raised her in his arms and walked down the street into the setting sun. Back to their life, that they would spend together until the very end.

A/N: Please everyone let me know what you thought about that, it seems a bit out of character and really cliché, but I wanted to show that they were completely in love all over again. Reviews are welcomed as always!

I'm currently working on a new story featuring Harry and Ginny, and what they need to deal with. It picks up from their point of view just before Hermione and Ron get together in this story. I can't give away too much yet, but I will have it up in the next few days I'm hoping fingers crossed Sorry if that's confusing, it will all be explained in that story! Check it out soon!

**Thanks for reading!! **


End file.
